¿Esclerosis?
by Alekia33
Summary: Alice tiene una familia feliz, un esposo amoroso y tres hijos adorables, pero a veces la vida trae consigo situaciones que uno tiene que enfrentar, ella aprenderá a vivir con un dolor muy grande y en familia aprenderán a sobrellevarlo...
1. Chapter 1 El inicio

**CAPITULO 1**

Aquel domingo por la tarde había sido el cumpleaños del pequeño Emmet, cumplía 7 años y la familia había organizado una fiesta en un pequeño salón de fiestas con juegos para los niños. Posterior a la fiesta en el local, los Cullen habían ido a casa de los abuelos a continuar con el festejo.

-Por todos los cielos, estoy agotada- dijo Rosalie dejándose caer en el sofá

-Pues claro que tendrías que estarlo, correr detrás del pequeño Ian toda la fiesta, no es cualquier cosa- le dijo Bella arrullando a su pequeña Elizabeth de meses en sus brazos

-Lo sé, ese niño es la combinación de todos mis hijos y Emmet, nos sacará canas de mil colores- dijo quitándose los zapatos

-Tiene los genes Cullen querida- dijo Alice riendo mientras acomodaba las pequeñas coletas en el cabello de su hija

-Mamá, ¿puedo abrir mis regalos? –pregunto Emmet a su madre

-Claro cariño, dile a papá que los baje del auto – Rosalie le sonrió

-Mamá, ¿papá tiene guardia nocturna?- pregunto Alice a su madre

-No cariño – contesto – pidió permiso, sabes que por sus nietos hace hasta lo imposible

Alice asintió y volteó a la ventana del patio trasero donde Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Emmet jugaban con Anthony, Charlie, Henry, Evan y Caleb.

-¿Dónde están las niñas?- pregunto Bella, buscando a sus hijas

-Seguramente con Rosemett, en la antigua habitación de Emmet- dijo Rosalie. Rosemeet y Reneesme eran las mayores de la familia, Rosemeet tenía 12 años y Reneesme 10 años.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente cumpleaños por celebrar? – entro preguntando Emmet con su hijo Henry de 9 años, eran dos gotas de agua, cabello rizados, ojos azul grisáceo y de tez pálida y con el pequeño Ian en brazos que era más la combinación entre Rosalie y Emmet. – Si es el cumpleaños de Charlie, le acabo de prometer a mi sobrino regalarle un perro- decía orgulloso

-¡Emmet!- se quejó Bella observando que Charlie entraba sonriente detrás de su tío, el pequeño de 6 años había resultado ser todo un pillo, el carácter tranquilo de sus padres para nada lo había heredado. Edward únicamente venia riendo detrás de su hijo con las manos en los bolsillos y exactamente igual que él venía Anthony.

-Me temo que Charlie tendrá que esperar- comentó Esme que ayudaba a Emmet Jr. con sus regalos- el siguiente cumpleaños no es el de él

-A Charlie no le van a regalar ningún perro- regaño Bella- es alérgico a ellos- explico mientras Edward se sentaba junto a ella y sus hijos corrían junto a los regalos de su primo.

Evan corrió junto a sus primos para ver los regalos del cumpleañero, mientras que su padre y su hermanito entraban tras de él.

-¡Cariño ve tus rodillas! – Exclamó Esme al ver las piernitas de su nieto de 5 años, llenas de moretones o raspones – Caleb, cielo ¿te has caído muchas veces? – preguntó riendo y poniéndose a su altura

-Si- dijo tallándose sus ojos

-Ven aquí pequeño- llamó Alice a su hijo, al ver de nuevo las rodillas del niño

Caleb sonrió y corrió hacia Alice, no sin antes caerse en el camino y ser ayudado por su padre a levantarse para luego seguir su camino. Alice lo miró tomó sus manitas observándolas, estaban rojas de la caída por haberlas metido y luego miró sus rodillas que tenían marcas rojas, algunos moretones y un poco sucias. Volteó a ver a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza, insinuándole que si se había caído mientras jugaban fuera. Alice se limitó a suspirar, sonreírle a su hijo quien tosió varias veces y luego besó cada una de sus manos.

-Anda a jugar con tus primos- dijo dándole una nalgada mientras el niño se echaba a correr torpemente

-¿Lo han llevado el médico hija?- pregunto Carlisle mirando a Caleb

-Si- dijo Alice – Lo hemos llevado tres veces al médico por lo mismo, la última vez fue hace dos semanas- siguió diciendo mientras toda la familia prestaba atención

-¿Y?- pregunto Edward

-Nos han dicho, que es normal que los niños se caigan de pequeños –dijo Jasper suspirando- y que muy probablemente necesite zapatos ortopédicos, ya que posiblemente la posición de sus pies provoque sus caídas

-Alice hija, desde que cumplió 5 años Caleb se cae casi a diario- dijo Carlisle preocupado- eso no es normal, ¿el pediatra no le ha mandado a hacer estudios? – pregunto

-No- contesto Jasper, al notar que Alice se ponía tensa – nos dio cita con el ortopedista para mañana, pero ya – dijo moviendo a su pequeña hija quien dormía en una parte del sillón, para que se sentara y la colocara sobre él.

-Bueno- suspiró Carlisle- esperemos entonces a mañana, esperemos que el ortopedista tenga la solución

Alice y Jasper asintieron. Ambos habían comenzado a percatarse de algo raro en Caleb cuando al comer dejo de usar la mano derecha y cambio a la izquierda diciendo que estaba cansado, sin embargo no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que a los pocos días volvió a comer normalmente. No había mostrado nada raro, pero últimamente desde su quinto cumpleaños el niño con frecuencia se caía al caminar, se cansaba fácilmente e incluso le costaba subir las escaleras, mas Alice y Jasper habían ocultado los últimos dos síntomas a la familia.

-Pero bueno no hablemos de preocupaciones vanas, Caleb estará bien, mientras sigamos festejando- dijo Edward reduciendo la tensión del lugar después de la breve platica de su hermana con su padre.

-Así es, Emmet cielo, cuéntanos que te regalaron- dijo Esme, desviando el tema pero sin quitar un ojo de su hija, Alice se veía preocupada.

-Muchas cosas abuela- dijo el niño de 7 años- videojuegos, colores, ropa, juguetes, ¡soy muy feliz! – gritó para que todos se echaran a reír.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, el día había sido agotador, les apetecía descansar ya que al día siguiente volverían a la rutina, escuela y trabajo.

-Buen día familia- saludó Jasper, entrando a la cocina donde sus hijos estaban sentados desayunando y su esposa se movía de un lado a otro con una niña apoyada en la cadera

-Buenos días papá- dijeron Evan y Caleb

-Papi- gritó Caroline, desde los brazos de su madre para ir con su padre

-Hola cariño- saludó Alice besándolo y entregándole a la niña- no vayas a manchar el traje de papá pequeña- le dijo a la niña. Jasper trabajaba en un despacho de abogados, era uno de los mejores del lugar e incluso del estado

-¿A qué hora es la cita con el médico?- pregunto Jasper con la taza de café en la mano

-A las diez- contesto Alice sentándose a la mesa

-¿Quién ira al doctor?- preguntó Evan mirando extrañado a sus padre, que el supiera nadie estaba enfermo. Frunció el ceño y miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes a su mamá

-Llevaremos a Caleb- dijo Alice dándole una galleta a Caroline

-¿Me va a dar dulces?- pregunto el pequeño mostrando sus dientesitos

-No lo sé, tal vez- contestó Jasper- solo si te portas bien

-Siempre me porto bien papáa- dijo Caleb rascándose la cabeza

-Me alegra escuchar eso campeón- contesto sonriéndole tiernamente a esos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Iras con nosotros? – pregunto suspirando fuertemente y bajando la mirada

-Lo siento campeón, tengo trabajo- le dijo acongojado y preocupado por el suspiro- ¿te sientes mal Caleb? – pregunto al niño

-No papá- le dijo intentando tomar el vaso de jugo de la mesa, pero solo logró alejarlo un poco más

-Ten Caleb- dijo Evan acercándole el vaso a su hermanito

-Gracias Evan- le sonrió a su hermano mayor y tomó de su jugo

-Bueno es hora de irnos Evan- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, su hijo asintió- corre a lavarte los dientes, tu igual Caleb – le dijo a los dos niños y automáticamente Caroline corrió detrás de sus hermanos

-Estoy preocupada- dijo Alice aún sentada

-Tranquila, esperemos que dice el ortopedista, después de eso sabremos si preocuparnos o no- le dijo Jasper besando su cabellera

-Lo sé- susurró Alice bebiendo jugo

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Evan con su mochila ya puesta – adiós mamá – se despidió de su madre con un beso

-Pórtate bien cariño, nos vemos a la hora de la salida- le dijo mientras lo miraba salir corriendo

-Si mamáa, adiós Caleb, adiós Caroline- grito saliendo de la casa

-Nos vemos Ali – dijo Jasper besando a su esposa

-Adiós campeón- dijo poniéndose a la altura de Caleb – pórtate bien ¿sí? Recuerda que te darán tu dulce – dijo besando su mejilla- adiós princesa- beso la cabellera de su hija y salió tras Evan

Alice levantó los platos y limpio la mesa, Caleb y Caroline se habían ido a la sala de estar y habían prendido el televisor, escuchaba las risas de los niños y las palabras de la conversación que mantenían los niños. Alice esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y justo en el momento en que termino de acomodar todos los platos en la alacena un fuerte golpe llamo su atención.

Corrió a ver a los niños, esperando ver algún objeto en el suelo y seguramente a un lado a Caleb, pero para su sorpresa únicamente había un jarrón hecho pedazos en el suelo, una Caroline intentando tomar otro adorno y un Caleb sentado en un sillón.

-Jalon lompio mamá- dijo Caroline alcanzando otro adorno

-No, no señorita- dijo quitándole el adorno y poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar, se agacho a su altura- no, más Caroline, con esto no se juega- le dijo a la niña quien rió, mostrando sus pequeños dientes y se tapó los ojos con las manos – pequeña traviesa- dijo sentándola junto a Caleb y yendo a buscar algo con que recoger los restos del jarrón. –Bien niños vámonos- les dijo cuando termino la limpieza.

Agarró las llaves de la camioneta, tomo su bolsa y la mochilita con las cosas de los niños y carga a la pequeña Caroline.

-Vamos Caleb- le dijo al pequeño

-Estoy cansado mamá- le dijo estirando sus brazos- Cárgame – pidió sin intentar bajarse del sillón

-No seas flojito Caleb Whitlock – le dijo al niño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – vamos hijo, se nos hace tarde- le dio un beso y lo dejo que pase delante de ella.

Cuando llegaron al hospital bajaron de inmediato y el médico ya los esperaba.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó sonriente el doctor

-Caleb- dijo el niño mostrando sus hoyuelos

-Bien Caleb, ¿Por qué te trajo mamá? – le pregunto al niño mientras Alice, observaba sonriente el interrogatorio

-Porque me caigo- dijo subiendo los hombros

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, procedió a hacerle algunas pruebas para luego mandarlo a jugar junto con Caroline con los juguetes del consultorio.

-Y bien señora Whitlock – dijo el doctor- el niño está en perfectas condiciones ortopédicas ¿Por qué la han mandado conmigo? – dijo observando a los niños

-¿Enserio?- pregunto preocupada Alice, tal vez en el fondo ella quería realmente que fuera un problema ortopédico- Verá Caleb desde ya hace algún tiempo se cae constantemente, sin motivo alguno, incluso últimamente se queja de cansancio o de que no quiere subir escaleras- decía preocupada- lo llevamos al médico ya varias veces por eso, nos dijeron que eran normales sus caídas y nos mandaron aquí porque seguramente necesitaría ortopedia- decía suspirando y mirando melancólica a la luz de sus ojos

-Ya veo- dijo- bien, no me compete a mi decir esto señora, pero probablemente le tengan que hace estudios al niño, no es normal que le suceda eso, no estaría mal que salga de dudas – le dijo

-Sugiere ¿Qué sean lo más pronto posible? –pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-Absolutamente- mencionó- le repito, solo es para que salga de dudas

-Gracias doctor- le sonrió Alice- ¡Niños vamos!- les dijo a los pequeños, Caroline corrió hasta las piernas de su madre, mientras que Caleb mostró cierta torpeza al correr

-¿Y mi dulce doctor?- preguntó el niño

-Por supuesto, lo había olvidado- sonrió y le entrego una pelota tanto a Caleb como a Caroline

-Gracias- sonrió el niño y se despidió de él con la mano

El resto del día pasó sin ningún inconveniente, la misma rutina de siempre. Después de la tarea y la cena la familia solía salir al porche, tomar el aire y disfrutar un rato.

Alice estaba acurrucada en un sillón colgante con una taza de café en las manos, veía a Evan y Caleb jugar con Jasper, mientras Caroline coloreaba algunos dibujos en el piso.

-No me gusta verte asi- dijo Jasper acercándose a su esposa

-Estoy preocupada Jas- le dijo

-Yo también amor- Jasper se sentó junto a ella y observaron juntos a sus hijos- A mí también me preocupa Caleb

-¿Y si es algo malo Jas? –pregunto escondiéndose en los brazos de su marido

-Esperemos que no- contestó – y si lo es, lo sabremos afrontar- terminó de decir besando la cabellera de su esposa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otra historia, saben que me gusta el drama y pues esta historia es algo dramática, la verdad estoy entusiasmada con ella, pero realmente el tiempo ahora lo tengo muy limitado con la escuela y el trabajo, sin embargo si me dicen que les agradó el capitulo y que quisieran saber más, con gusto y escribo y publico el siguiente capitulo que déjenme decirles que ya esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza :D**

**En fin un poquito acerca de la historia, es que creo que se han dado cuenta que esta de moda el ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE pero creo que mucha gente ni siquiera sabe porque y para que es... esta historia tiene un mucho que ver con eso C:**


	2. Capitulo 2 La verdad

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que le habían hecho estudios a Caleb, Alice tenía el alma en un hilo, cada día que pesaba pensaba siempre lo peor. La ventaja de ser diseñadora de modas es que desde su casa podía trabajar y dedicarles tiempo a sus hijos, pero era evidente que en Forks no podría tener una tienda de ropa lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener su línea de ropa, por lo que contaba con dos sucursales, una en Port Ángeles y una en Seattle siendo esta la más concurrida y era todo un éxito, su línea era completamente dirigida a madres jóvenes y una segunda gama de ropa infantil de niña. Viajaba cada dos semanas a Port Angeles y al menos una vez al mes a Seattle, sin embargo aquellos días no se había presentado ni a una, ni a la otra, el salud de su hijo le preocupaba más, sin mencionar que Jasper había ido a Chicago a un congreso, por lo que ella se quedaba sola con los niños.

-No amor, todo está bien- decía Alice sentada en el estudio de su casa, donde solía hacer sus diseños- sí, mi papá me acompañará- seguía diciendo por teléfono

-_Enserio lamento mucho no poder estar ahí_\- decía al teléfono- _estoy muy preocupado Alice_

-No tienes que lamentarte amor – decía entregándole una galleta a su hija quien jugaba con sus peluches – yo también estoy preocupada, pero trato de estar tranquila- dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio

-_¿Ya salieron de la escuela los niños?_\- preguntó

-No, en un rato más los voy a busca- contesto Alice

-_Tengo que colgar, ya tengo que abordar, llámame por favor cundo estés yendo al médico, todo saldrá bien ¿sí?_\- le decía del otro lado

-Si Jas, nos vemos en la noche- contestó Alice, saliendo del médico irían a buscar a Jasper, colgó el teléfono y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Caroline hoy llega papá- le sonrió a su pequeña

-Chiiii papi mene hoy – dijo ella corriendo hasta las piernas de su mamá y mostrando sus pequeños dientitos

-Así es mi amor—le dijo besando su frente

Esperó a que diera la hora de ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela, preparó las mochilitas con ropa y fue por sus hijos a la escuela.

-Hola mi amor- le dijo a Caleb, recibiéndolo en la salida del jardín de niños - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – dijo tomando su mano

-Bien mamá – dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de su mamá

-Señora Whitlock – llamó una maestra

-Profesora Annabel – dijo Alice volteándose con la niña en brazos y el niño de la mano -¿Hay algún problema?

-No para nada, Caleb es un niño muy dulce y bien portado- dijo sonriendo – sin embargo me preocupa un poco que últimamente se ha estado cayendo mucho, al principio pensaba que algún niño lo empujaba, pero me he percatado que él se tropieza – dijo con una mueca- solo le aviso para que esté al tanto – terminó

-Gracias por decirme – Alice asintió- si ya hemos llevado al médico a Caleb, esperamos sus resultados

-Espero todo esté bien, es un niño maravilloso- sonrió la profesora y volvió a entrar al jardín

-Mami cárgame- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, mientras caminaban a la camioneta

Alice observó a su hijo quien se había detenido y se veía agotado, maniobró como pudo para poder tener en un brazo a su hijo de 5 años y en el otro a su pequeña.

Subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la primaria en busca de Evan, quien de inmediato corrió a la camioneta y se subió, contándole a su madre todo lo que había hecho en la escuela y lo emocionado que estaba con el regreso de su papá.

Se dirigieron a casa de los abuelos Cullen, donde comerían y se quedarían mientras Alice iba al médico.

Después de comer, Alice baño a Caroline y la acostó a dormir, Evan hacia su tarea en la sala de estar y Esme ayudaba a Caleb con los recortes para su tarea.

-Alice- dijo Carlisle cuando terminó de comer después del trabajo –ya vamos hija

Ella sus piró y tomó su bolso, besó la cabellera de los niños y se despidió de su madre, cuando llegó a la puerta para salir, Caleb quiso bajar de la silla y correr para abrazarla, pero al intentarlo sus piernitas fallaron y calló al piso, Esme lo levantó y lo llevo de la mano hasta la puerta para ver que se vayan su abuelo y su mamá.

Carlisle manejaba en silencio, respetaba la tensión de Alice, sin embargo la preocupación también lo carcomía por dentro.

-Papá ¿estaremos bien?- preguntó Alice

-Lo estaremos cariño- contesto Carlisle para después bajarse del auto

Alice sabía que se trataba de algo malo, si no fuera así desde un principio le hubieran dicho que no se preocupe, sin embargo a estas alturas, sabía que su hijo definitivamente estaba enfermo, y que aunque le doliera aceptarlo, pronto sabría a que se enfrentaban.

-Buenas tardes Baxter- saludó Carlisle al neurólogo, quien les daría el diagnostico

-Buenas tardes Carlisle, pequeña Alice – saludó, aquel señor había sido amigo de la familia desde que Alice era adolescente

-Hola doctor- dijo Alice desanimada

-Bien- suspiró Baxter- me temo que tengo malas noticias – Alice de inmediato se tensó en la silla – los estudios demuestran que Caleb videntemente tiene problemas neurológicos, afectando su movilidad, por lo que descartamos cualquier problema ortopédico, sin embargo, aún no puedo estar al cien por cierto seguro de su enfermedad, necesitamos una biopsia muscular lo más pronto posible, mañana a primera hora es preferible – decía

-¿Tienes idea de algo?- pregunto Carlisle

-A eso iba- tosió Baxter- con los exámenes de sangre y estudios realizados con anterioridad descartamos varias enfermedades, y me hizo llegar a dos resultados que se comprobaran con la biopsia, tengo que advertirles que ambos no son favorecedores y que se tendrán que preparar emocionalmente para cualquiera de los dos- decía

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades doctor?- pregunto Alice con los ojos cristalinos y deseando que Jasper estuviera junto a ella en esos momentos

-Bien una posibilidad es Distrofia muscular de Duchenne, normalmente se presenta en niños pequeños, es una degeneración de los muscules que avanza progresivamente, provoca dificultades motoras, escoliosis, contracturas y por consecuencia la muerte, lamentablemente no hay una cura a ella, pero existen tratamientos que logran una buena calidad de vida para el niño, normalmente su rango de vida es hasta los 20 o 21 años, dependiendo de la enfermedad – decía- esto es muy general, debemos estar seguros de la enfermedad para que yo le pueda dar detalles

-¿No te convence verdad Baxter? – pregunto Carlisle al notar la forma de hablar del doctor, conocía exactamente como hablar y que siempre decía la opción más dulce primero y la que tenía menos posibilidades de ser. Baxter negó con la cabeza. Carlisle miró a su hija quien parecía perdida

-No realmente no Carlisle- dijo – la otra opción es Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica

-Pero es muy pequeño- se quejó el abuelo de Caleb

-Lo sé- dijo Baxter- pero los síntomas conducen a ella, recuerda que no existe edad, normalmente se presenta en personas mayores, pero los niños no están exentos

-Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera- Alice gritó- no sé de qué están hablando pero si sé que están hablando de la vida de mi hijo, así que explíquenme todo

-Alice, tu, tu esposo y tu familia tienen que ser fuertes, la probabilidad de que se trate de ELA es del 90%, el niño presenta fatiga y debilidad muscular, con este tipo de esclerosis el sistema neurológico se ve afectado provocando la perdida de la movilidad ya que los músculos se ven afectados, el cerebro no manda la señal de movimiento, esta enfermedad es progresiva primero con las extremidades y luego va afectando lo demás, el cuerpo se ve afectado quedando en una parálisis permanente, los sentidos y la esfínteres son los únicos que prevalecen intactos, sin embargo la capacidad de hablar se va perdiendo con el tiempo, así como deglutir, es una enfermedad mucho más exigente que la distrofia muscular, el tiempo de vida de una persona con ELA es d años a partir del día diagnosticado, mañana sabremos el resultado. Lo siento mucho- terminó de decir Baxter observando a Alice quien estaba desbastada

-Gracias Baxter, nos vemos mañana- dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de él de la mano y sacando a su hija quien seguía en shock y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes.

Al subir al auto Carlisle conduciría hasta Port Angeles a buscar a Jasper.

-Alice hija, tranquila, Jasper no querrá verte así- decía, trataba de ser fuerte, su hija l necesitaba, pero a él también le dolía escuchar ese diagnóstico para su nieto

-Solo tiene 5 años papá- susurró Alice- es un niño pequeño, solo 5 años- repitió

-Lo sé- dijo Carlisle

-No puede estar enfermo de esa manera- decía con lágrimas – no se lo merece, él es tan bueno, tan lindo, es solo un niño- seguía diciendo

-Lo sé hija- dijo- lo sé

-No lo sabes- estalló Alice- ni Edward, ni Emmet, ni yo tuvimos problemas de ese tipo, ninguno de los tres tuvo una enfermedad mortal, no sabes cómo me siento, es mi hijo, mi vida entera, y me dicen que se va a morir, no papá no lo sabes- dijo llorando a un más fuerte

-Tal vez gracias al cielo ninguno tuvo una enfermedad terminal Alice, pero aquella vez en la que Emmet se peleó en la escuela y le rompieron las costillas perforando su pulmón pensé perderlo, cuando Edward tuvo asma y se enfermaba constantemente vivía con miedo a perderlo, cuando naciste y todo se complicó con tu madre y contigo pensé perderlas, así que hija, se cómo te sientes – le dijo- no estaremos en el mismo lugar pero si comprendo el amor de padre a hijo y créeme Alice, me duele tanto como a ti, es mi nieto

Alice simplemente asintió y lloró más.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se limpió la cara y se dirigió al baño, su nariz roja y los ojos hinchados la delataban, Carlisle le compró un café, al darle un sorbo el calor recorrió su cuerpo, se relajó y suspiró fuertemente, tenía que ser fuerte a partir de ese momento, no por ella, si no por su familia, por su hijo.

Observo detenidamente a los que pasaban con sus maletas a un lado de ella que ya habían bajado del avión, esperaba ansiosamente a su esposo, cuando al fin lo vio, fue como si el mundo le cayera sobre los hombros, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ella corrió para abrazarlo tan fuerte como si de ello dependiera su vida entera.

-Alice- susurro Jasper envolviéndola con sus brazos, de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto separándose y observándola fijamente. Ella solo lo observó sin dejar de llorar, no hizo falta una explicación para que entendiera lo que sucedía, Jasper sintió un puñal en el corazón en ese momento, fue como si su vida no tuviera sentido, volvió a abrazar a Alice tan fuerte que ambos se quedaron sin aliento- ¿Es peor de lo que imaginábamos? – preguntó, más la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el asentir de la cabeza de su esposa.

De regreso a su casa Carlisle amenizó el camino, tratando de evadir el tema hablando sobre la plática que tuvo con la pequeña Rosemeet y sus ideas acerca de la fiesta de 15 años que quisiera tener cuando los cumpliera, provocando así algunas risas de Jasper y Alice.

-Hola querido- saludó Esme a su yerno cuando entró por la puerta principal de su casa – los niños duermen, menos Evan

-Gracias por cuidarlos Esme- le dijo Jasper

-No hay de que, por mis nietos cualquier cosa ¿quieren cenar? Alice hija ¿estás bien? – preguntó al verla perdida

-Si mamá por favor- contestó – y estoy bien, no sucede nada – mintió

-Papáaa, que bueno que ya llegaste- corrió Evan – ya quiero que vayamos juntos a jugar béisbol por las tardes- decía emocionado el niño de 8 años

-Ya iremos campeón – le contestó sacudiendo la cabellera de su hijo- ahora vamos a cenar

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, mientras platicaban y reían un poco con las ocurrencias de Evan, al terminar de cenar se fueron a su casa Jasper y Alice, metieron en la cama a sus hijos y se dirigieron a su habitación para platicar, acerca de algo que les preocupaba mucho a ambos

-Mañana nos dirán Jasper- decía Alice cambiándose de ropa- el doctor dijo que tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor- trataba de decir sin romperse- pero no puedo estarlo, Caleb es tan sólo un pequeño, es mi bebé Jasper- decía de nuevo con lagrimas

-Tendremos que ser fuertes Ali, no por nosotros, sino por nuestro niño – le dijo abrazándola

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano, llevaron a Evan al colegio y a Caroline con Esme, después de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital con Caleb.

-¿Cundo tendremos los resultados doctor? – pregunto Jasper con Caleb en brazos

-La biopsia tarda d horas, la ventaja de ser un pueblo pequeño es que hoy en la noche podremos tener los resultados, les daré la última cita del día- decía- bien Caleb, ahora tienes que venir conmigo – le dijo al niño

-¿Para qué?- pregunto sentado n las piernas de su padre

-Vamos a hacer un estudio – le sonrió y tendió la mano. Caleb volteó a ver a sus padres, quienes l asintieron y luego torpemente fue con el doctor, si de algún cambio notorio habían observado en Caleb era ahora su lento caminar.

Al cabo de una hora habían realizado todo el procedimiento y la familia ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Realizaron sus actividades diarias y esperaron nerviosamente que fueran las 9 de la noche.

-Mami ¿Por qué vamos de nuevo al doctor? – Pregunto Caleb- no me gustan, me dan miedo- dijo el niño caminando por los pasillos del pequeño hospital de la mano de su mamá

Alice miró nerviosa a su esposo, ¿Cómo le iba a contestar a su hijo? – Los doctores son buenos mi amor- contestó- recuerda que tu abuelito Carlisle y tu tío Edward son doctores – siguieron caminando hasta el consultorio. Cuando entraron, Caleb pidió los brazos de su padre porque ya se había cansado de caminar, lo cargó y sentó en sus piernas una vez dentro del consultorio.

-Buenas noches- dijo seriamente el doctor

-Buenas noches- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo te encuentras Caleb? – le pregunto sonriente al niño

-Bien- dijo desparramado en las piernas de su padre

-Me alegra escucharlo- asintió el doctor- ¿Qué te parece si vas a jugar a aquella parte, acaban de traer unos autos de juguete nuevos? – pregunto

-¡Siiii! – dijo emocionado bajando torpemente de las piernas de su padre y caminando lentamente hasta el sitio señalado

-Bien señores Whitlock- comenzó el doctor seriamente- lamento comunicarles que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Caleb tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrófica- dijo el doctor, Alice simplemente palideció, asintió y era como si no estuviera ahí, por su parte Jasper apretó la mano de Alice con la suya, tenía miedo- realmente el caso me desconcierta mucho, normalmente la enfermedad se presenta en personas mayores, de 40 años, ha habido casos jóvenes, incluso de niños, pero son muy raros, no es lo común

-¿A qué se debe? – pregunto Jasper

-Realmente, no se conoce una causa- dijo suspirando el doctor- la ELA se da la mayoría de las veces de forma esporádica, simplemente afecta, ya que el otro motivo es por herencia y claramente en su familia no hay nadie con el padecimiento, ni ustedes- seguía diciendo, Jasper apretaba más la mano de Alice y movía su pulgar una y otra vez, acariciando la piel de su esposa- Bien para mi es lamentable tener que decirles esto, ya que Caleb es muy pequeño, pero la esclerosis lateral amiotrofica, no tiene cura y el tiempo de vida estimado es d años desde que es diagnosticado.

Alice y Jasper sintieron que el mundo se les caía, no esperaban escuchar algo así.

-Es una enfermedad muy caprichosa, ustedes como padres, deben estar preparados para todo y ser conscientes de todo lo que se tendrán que enfrentar- informaba el doctor- ahora Caleb se encuentra en la primera etapa, se le conoce como la etapa de Independencia, aún no hay mayores problemas, sin embargo es necesario que se comience con clases de rehabilitación, terapias para que el niño este en constante actividad, incluso la hidroterapia es muy buena – decía

-¿Cuántas etapas hay? – pregunto Alice mirando a su hijo- ¿Cómo avanzan?

-Son 5 etapas – comenzó- van desde la independencia del paciente, hasta el momento en el que depende de absolutamente todo- dijo- no le puedo asegurar como avanzan, son progresivas, pueden ser muy rápidas o todo lo contrario pueden ser tardías, en cada paciente es diferente. A partir de la segunda etapa, tendrán que contemplar que el niño ya no podrá hacer algunas cosas solo, como cambiarse, subir escaleras, comer, e incluso tendrá que usar ortesis para ayudar a la flexibilidad en sus manos y pies

-Doctor- comenzó Alice- ¿Va a sufrir mucho mi niño? Es muy pequeño para todo esto

-La enfermedad no causa dolor, sin embargo él será consiente de todo lo que le pasará, eso ameritará un psicólogo, si se dan cuenta, es el trabajo de muchos especialistas, neurólogo, rehabilitador, fisioterapeuta, logopeda, terapeuta ocupacional, dietista, neumólogo, digestivo, personal de enfermería, psicólogo y asistente social., necesitarán de ellos por el bien de Caleb

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que viva más? – pregunto Jasper

-La hay- aseguró el doctor- existen casos de personas que han vivido por 20 años, todo es posible – dijo- agendaré citas de terapia para el niño, tres veces por semana sin contar que en su casa tendrá que tenerlas también, les daré citas con el neurólogo, psicólogo y el dietista – la alimentación del niño es sumamente importante, debido que en alguna etapa de su enfermedad no podrá deglutir por sí solo y será necesaria la implementación de alguna medida específica que con el tiempo se las haré saber

-¿Algo más que debamos saber? – pregunto Jasper, observando a Alice, que estaba como un papel

-Por el momento no, sean constantes con las terapias del niño, deberán traerlo quincenalmente a su cita conmigo, independientemente de las que tenga con el resto de los especialistas, les daré un medicamente, que sirve para alentar el progreso de la enfermedad, riluzol, deberá tomar una cada 12 horas, diario – informó el doctor escribiendo la receta- de preferencia a la misma hora

-¿Podrá seguir asistiendo a la escuela?- pregunto Alice sacudiendo la cabeza- quiero que siga teniendo una vida normal

-Mientras la enfermedad se lo permita, podrá- afirmó el doctor – bien por mi parte es todo por hoy- dijo extendiéndole el papel a Jasper

-Gracias- respondió Jasper tomando el papel y estrechando la mano del doctor, Alice se levantó y fue a buscar a su niño que jugaba con los carritos, lo miró dulcemente y le beso la frente, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ah y por cierto- dijo el doctor cuando estaban a punto de salir- podrían pensar en mudarse a Seattle, ahí encontraran mejores tratamientos para el niño que aquí, en el pequeño Forks – ambos asintieron.

Salieron del consultorio, nunca pensaron que tendrían que lidiar con algo así en su vida

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Caleb

-Porque estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo mi amor- dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, mientras Jasper los observaba

-¿Estoy enfermo mami? – preguntó- cundo vienes el doctor es porque lo estás- dijo inteligentemente, era demasiado parecido a su padre. Alice se limitó a asentir y tomarle sus manitas, mientras sus ojos se convertían en lagunas - ¿Me voy a morir mami? – pregunto mirando como su madre lo agarraba de las manos- Alice únicamente lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en silencio. Jasper cerró los puños de impotencia y derramo tres lagrimas silenciosas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Terrible? ¿Bueno? ¿Drámatico? ¿Me retiro de la historia? jejejejeje  
Dejen su comentario :)**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Capitulo 3 Mudanza

**Capitulo 3**

**ALICE POV**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que le detectaron la enfermedad a Caleb, el tiempo comenzaba a correr y a restarse de la vida de mi pequeño. Hasta el momento no había presentado dificultades, caminaba con trabajo y necesitaba ayuda de bastón, pero nada más, hablaba bien, comía bien, seguía escribiendo como niño de 5 años, seguía asistiendo a la escuela, todo aparentaba marchar bien. Sin embargo cada día que pasaba para mí era una lucha interna, saber que en cualquier momento mi niño podía morir, los doctores habían dicho que la probabilidad de vida es de dos años, hay gente que ha vivido hasta 5 y muy poca, muchos más años. Lo que yo más espero en estos momentos es olvidar esas estadísticas y no pensar en ellas. Jasper y yo habíamos hablado durante estas semanas, queríamos llevar a los niños a Disney, queríamos que Caleb lo disfrutara antes de que no pudiera, por lo que la próxima semana nos iríamos, mis padres irían con nosotros así nos ayudarían con los niños.

-Mamá ¿me ayudas con la tarea?- me preguntó Evan que realizaba unos problemas de matemáticas, a sus 8 años era un niño muy inteligente pero no tenía muchas habilidades numéricas

-Claro – le dije dejando mis bocetos de lado y acercándome junto a él -No entiendo las fracciones mamá, no me gustan- me decía geniudo – no es justo que Caleb sea bueno en matemáticas y yo no

-Tu eres bueno es historia y Caleb no- le dije

-Caleb ni siquiera lleva historia en el preescolar, mamá- se quejó y yo solo reí

-Lo sé- dije- ambos son buenos en lo que tienen que ser buenos- contesté

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, Caroline tomaba jugo en el sofá y Caleb veía televisión con ella, Jasper aún no llegaba del trabajo

-Mami- dijo Evan

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunté

-¿Nos tendremos que mudar?- preguntó – No quiero dejar a mis amigos

-A dónde vamos podrás hacer nuevos amigos cariño, además tendrás amigos aquí en Forks y también allá- le decía

-¿Y si no me gusta?- preguntó

-Seguramente te gustará, es un lugar más grande y podrás hacer muchas más cosas- le aseguré

-Pero- dudó en decirme- ¿Caleb estará mejor ahí?

-Eso esperamos hijito- le dije sonriente Evan estaba muy consciente de la condición de su hermano, desempeñaba muy bien el papel de hermano mayor, siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermanito y lo quería mucho, desde muy pequeños habían sido muy unidos.

-¡Mamii!- gritó Caleb, me levante en seguida de mi lugar y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba- Caroline se durmió- me dijo señalando a su hermanita que estaba acurrucada en él – y me quiero levantar

-Listo- dije cargando a mi niña, Caleb se deslizo por el sofá y tomo su baston, a pesar de que no había empeorado su enfermedad considerablemente, algunos problemas eran imposibles evitarlos- Amor, ¿quieres que te dé el otro bastón? – le pregunté a Caleb, se hacía fuerte pero evidentemente ya se le dificultaba con uno

-No mamá- me dijo- yo puedo solo- término de decir, caminando como si cojeara y se dirigió a la mesa con su hermano. Suspiré y lo dejé ir era todo un guerrero, Caroline se removió en mis brazos, la iba a llevar a su habitación cuando Jasper llegó.

-Buenas noches cariño- me dijo entrando por la puerta principal y dejando su portafolio en el sofá

-Hola- le dije dándole un beso- ¿qué tal el trabajo hoy?- pregunté mientras recostaba a Caroline en el corral de la sala

-De maravilla- contestó- hay mucho trabajo, pero tú sabes que yo amo lo que hago- me sonrió y entró de inmediato a la cocina - ¿Cómo están los niños de papá?- pregunto emocionado

-Papá ya no tenemos 3 años – se quejó Evan

-Ya no somos tan pequeños- Caleb consecuentó a su hermano

-Siempre serán mis niños- dijo besando las cabelleras de nuestros hijos -¿Ya hicieron su tarea? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Serví la cena para nosotros, platicamos con los niños de la escuela y de nuestros trabajos, por momentos nos percatábamos de Caleb, comía más lento y se encorvaba en la mesa, trataba de evadir los cambios en el niño pero era inevitable.

-Bien pequeños, arreglen sus mochilas, lávense los dientes, pónganse el pijama y a la cama- les dije Jasper también se levantó de la mesa, recogió su plato y el mío, Evan recogió el suyo y el de Caleb, yo fui a buscar a mi pequeña y a despertarla para que tomara su leche y la llevaría a dormir, también arroparía a Caleb.

-Mami me ayudas- me dijo Caleb para subir las escaleras, le tome una mano y lo ayudé a subir lentamente por las escaleras, cada escalón que subí era un apretón fuerte a mi mano para impulsarse.

-Ve a cambiarte cariño, dormiré a tu hermanita y ahora voy contigo- le dije escuchando que Evan corria tras nosotros

Después de dormir a Caroline, entre a la habitación de Caleb, escuche a Jasper hablando con Evan en la habitación conjunta, por lo que me acerque a mi hijo que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Caleb?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado

-Es difícil moverlos- me dijo mientras observaba los dedos de su mano y articulaba con ellos- es difícil estirarlos por completo- me informaba

-Oh cielo- le dije abrazandolo- con las terapias será más fácil – le decía

-Pero mami, esto es para siempre- me dijo partiéndome el alma- lo sé, pero no tengo miedo- me dijo, mi corazón se estrujo y me contuve todo lo que pude para no llorar, tome su mano y alargue sus deditos, lo abracé y bese su cabellera

-Eres valiente Caleb, estoy orgullosa- le dije sonriendo, lo cobijé y besé para dejarlo dormir, salí de la habitación y las lágrimas no esperaron más, salieron como un pequeño caudal. Jasper salió de la habitación de Evan, me miró y pasó junto a mí, entro a la de Caleb para darle un beso y cuando salió simplemente me abrazó y secó mis lágrimas.

**JASPER POV**

Era difícil, realmente difícil vivir con esta situación y saber que día a día las cosas podrían empeorar, Alice y yo tratábamos de no rompernos frente a Caleb o los niños pero más de una vez ellos nos demostraban ser más fuertes que nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Alice

-A Caleb le da trabajo estirar sus dedos- dijo mientras se cambiaba la ropa

-Sabíamos que pasaría cariño- le dije sentándome en la cama

-Lo se- contestó

-Ali, cielo encontré una casa- le dije cambiando el tema

-¿La encontraste?- preguntó emocionada

-Considerando las ofertas de trabajo, consideré que Seattle sería lo mejor- le explicaba- busqué una casa cerca del hospital infantil, es de dos plantas pero muy grande – le explicaba mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama y yo agarraba el iPad para mostrarle las fotos de la casa - ¿O prefieres Chicago o New York? – pregunté recordando las otras ofertas

-Seattle está bien- dijo- está cerca de la familia, no es un cambio tan radical – me decía –Jas, pero ¿las habitaciones?

-Tiene 6 la casa y una habitación de visitas- expliqué

-Es muy grande – solo necesitamos 4- dijo

-Lo sé, pero las demás únicamente eran de 4, tres en la parte superior y una en la planta baja – dije- en esta son cuatro arriba y tres abajo, la principal está abajo para nosotros y Caleb tendría que tener su recamara también abajo y así nosotros podríamos estar al pendiente de él

-Evan tiene miedo de mudarse- me dijo Alice- tiene miedo de que no encuentre amigos

-Sé que será difícil para él- dije- pero piensa que es lo mejor para todos

-Ya se- me dijo, mientras pasaba las fotos de la casa- es bellísima Jasper, me encanta la casa

-Sabía que te gustaría- le dije y bese su cabellera, Alice estaba acurrucada junto a mí. Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre mudarnos a Seattle y sobre el viaje a Florida, lo planeamos demasiado rápido y de improviso, pero últimamente todo en nuestra vida era de improviso, no teníamos contemplado nada de esto. Alice se quedó dormida enseguida nos quedamos callados, yo por el contrario no podía dormir, tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas, la mudanza, el viaje, nuevo trabajo, nuevas escuelas, doctores nuevos, todo lo tenía que dejar listo antes de irnos, al parecer tiempo era lo que no estaba haciendo falta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capitulo, la verdad había pensado abandonar la historia, pero una personita decidió dejar un comentario y motivarme un poco y pues aquí está otro capitulo, si bien he cambiado un poco la dinámica, será una historia mas corta en extensión de capítulos y de cada capitulo, pero la escenci no cambia:D espero otros también le den una oportunidad y decidan leerlo. Gracias a los que lo han leído :D**

**Espero subir un capitulo nuevo pronto! Nos leemos pronto, un saludo a todos!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Hermano mayor

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ALICE POV**

-¡Veteee! – escuché gritar a Evan

-Pero yo también quiero jugar- dijo Caleb

-No Caleb ¡Vete! – volvió a casi gritar mi hijo

Era sábado por la mañana, habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que nos mudamos a Seattle, las cosas con los niños no marchaban del todo bien, Evan aún no aceptaba la mudanza y Caleb ya no podía andar sin sus dos bastones. Después de viajar a Disney los lazos entre Caleb y Evan se solidificaron, pero justo en el momento en el que pisaron su nueva escuela todo se vino abajo. Jasper se había ido al trabajo temprano, yo por el contrario iría a llevar unos bocetos al taller y luego iría a la tienda, estaba bañando a Caroline, mientras los niños veían tele, pero al parecer habían salido al patio.

-Pero yo también quiero jugar- gritó Caleb

-¡Que no!- gritó Evan- ¡No puedes jugar!

-Si puedo jugar- Caleb gritaba todo lo que podía

-¡No, no puedes, ahora vete!- Evan seguía gritando

-¡Que sí! Yo quiero jugar- dijo Caleb, en ese momento yo ya estaba saliendo al patio con una niña mojada en brazos envuelta en su toalla

-¡Tu ni siquiera puedes caminar!- terminó de gritar Evan y fue lo que colmó mi paciencia

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- les pregunté

-Evan no me deja jugar

-Caleb quiere jugar

-¿Por qué no dejas que tu hermanito juegue Evan?- le pregunte

-Por qué no quiero- me dijo mirando al piso- además él no podría yo voy a jugar futbol

-Yo sí puedo jugar mamá- se quejó Caleb

-Lo se cariño- dije- Evan no es justo que no dejes que Caleb juegue contigo, él también puede y el balón es de los dos

-Él no puede correr, ni patear bien el balón mamá- se quejó Evan mirándome molesto

-Tal vez no como antes, pero si puede jugar hijo- explicaba

-¡Que no!- gritó exasperado Evan

-¿Evan que te sucede hijo?- pregunté agitando a la niña mojada en mi costado que estaba impacientándose

-¡Nada mamá!- gritó dándome la espalda y entrando a la casa

-¡Evan estás castigado!- grité

\- Ya no me quieres, quieres más a Caleb, ¡quiero irme a Forks!- me dijo llorando

Me quede mirando que entrará a la casa, estaba enfadada, no podía creer que pasara esto.

-Mami, no fue mi intención- dijo acongojado Caleb

-Lo sé hijo- le dije- entra a la casa, vestiré a tu hermanita

Salimos de la casa y subí a los niños al auto, Caroline habloteaba con un oso, mientras que Evan miraba por la ventana y Caleb miraba al suelo, los llevaría conmigo a la tienda, ya que no había quien los cuide, Evan no se emocionaba mucho por ir, pero tenía que acompañarnos no se podía quedar solo en casa.

-Evan hijo cambia esa cara- le dije mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor

-No quiero ir mamá- me contestó

-Ya lo sé, pero no podías quedarte sólo, además después iremos por un helado, se los prometí- dije, Evan sonrió más a fuerza que de ganas.

-¡Si! Helado- Caleb dijo emocionado

¡Lado!- gritó Caroline imitando a su hermano

-Helado, Caroline, se dice Helado- Caleb la corregía

-¡Lado!- volvió a gritar mi niña, sonreí al escucharlos, eran muy tierno juntos. Cuando llegamos a la tienda las empleadas siempre se volvían locas con los niños, decían que eran demasiado adorables y a quien quiero engañar, son adorables. Había bastante gente en la tienda, acababa de salir la nueva colección y al parecer bastantes madres habían visto los nuevos modelos para ellas y sus pequeñas hijas. Después de hacer 5 minutos aproximadamente en la tienda la gente se percató de Caleb, y no lo miraban como a los demás si no que lo miraban con lastima, y no tardaban en buscar a la madre del niño para mirarla aun con más lastima, yo conocía eso como morbo, solo se le quedaban viendo.

-Todo va muy bien señora- me decía Rebeca, la encargada en turno que se encontraba detrás de la caja- esta mañana han venido por el paquete que ha comprado el Señor Stuart para la donación del albergue de niñas- me informaba, el señor Stuart era un excelente cliente, un poco rabo verde, pero un magnate empresario que entre sus obras de caridad estaba vestir a un orfanato cada dos meses y la ropa de la tienda era su favorita para esas niñas. Noté que Rebeca seguía hablando pero mi atención se esfumó y no la escuchaba cuando me percaté como una señora señalaba a Caleb y de inmediato buscaba a quien darle sus condolencias. Me enfurecí bastante

-¿Me escuchó señora? – me preguntó

-Permíteme- le dije ignorándola por completo- me dirigí a Caleb, le sacudí el cabello y pregunté qué hacía, me dijo que miraba la colección de peluches que siempre estaba en el anaquel del lado infantil, le susurré al oído que en la parte trasera había y que podía tomar uno, él sonrió y de inmediato se dirigió allá con su lento y torpe paso. En la parte de atrás tenía unos sofás y un televisor para cuando vayan los niños, Evan ya se encontraba allá y Caroline estaba con Astrid quien en ese momento la dejó con sus hermanos ya que tenía clientes que atender. Vi como la mujer me observó con Caleb y se ruborizó nunca pensó que la señora que le dio mucha pena por tener un hijo enfermo, sería la dueña de la tienda.

-¿Lo viste?- le pregunte a Rebeca, ella solo asintió – No puedo creer que exista gente así, más le vale que compre algo- reí – Voy a hacer unas llamadas a proveedores y clientes, te encargo que hagan inventario de los zapatos de niñas, por favor – termine de informar, mientras me pasaba de su lado para tomar el teléfono.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, termine los pendientes de la tienda y me dirigiría con los niños por un helado, no sin antes hablar con Jasper.

-Hola Jas- dije por el teléfono

-Hola Ali- me dijo - ¿qué tal el día? ¿Todo bien?

-Muy bien, estoy en la tienda con los niños, los llevaré por un helado, tal vez podamos ir al parque- lee decía

-Me parce bien, ya estoy por terminar el trabajo, apenas acabe voy a la casa dejo el auto y los veo en el parque, ¿te parece? – me preguntó

-Si perfecto- dije – aunque Evan está castigado, no sé si debemos de ir

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó sorprendido

-Se peleó con Caleb, le dijo que no quería jugar con él y que no podía caminar ni jugar bien- decía- le dije que no fuera egoísta y me gritó y le dije que estaba castigado, me contestó que ya no lo quiero y que quiere irse a Forks – dije pensativa- no sé qué le sucede Jasper

-Hablaré con él cuando nos veamos en el parque- me dijo- tal vez son muchos cambios muy radicales para un niño de 8 años

-Sí, yo también creo eso- contesté

-Pues ni hablar más, nos vemos en un rato- me dijo- te amo

-Al rato Jas- me despedí- yo también te amo

**JASPER POV**

Cuando llegué al parqué observé el Porsche amarillo de mi esposa que estaba estacionado, seguro ya estaba con los niños comiendo un helado. Me tenía preocupado el comportamiento de Evan, al principio no había presentado ningún problema pero de unos días para acá, parecía que todo le molestaba.

-¿Y no compraron un helado para papá? – pregunté llegando justo a la banca donde estaban sentados

-Si lo comprábamos se derretiría – dijo Evan

-Pero que tonto soy- dije fingiendo- no se me ocurrió

-¡Hay papá!- dijo Caleb, riendo ante el comentario

-Hola cariño- dije saludando a Alice y dándole un beso a Caroline que estaba en su carriola con una paleta cubierta de chocolate y ella estaba manchada por toda la boca

-Papá, ¿podemos jugar béisbol?- me preguntó Evan- baje las manoplas y la pelota del auto de mamá- se veía muy entusiasmada

-Claro hijo- dije – vamos

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!- exclamó Caleb

-¡No!- reaccionó de inmediato Evan- No puedes jugar béisbol Caleb, sólo papá y yo – contestó

-Pero- se iba a quejar mi hijo pequeño, cuando Alice intervino

-Caleb, mejor juega conmigo y Caroline, ellos solo tienen 2 manoplas, vamos a los columpios y a alimentar patos ¿te parece? – preguntó

-Aja- dijo un poco cabizbajo

-Luego jugamos nosotros en casa campeón ¿te parce?- le pregunté, a lo que Caleb únicamente asintió sin mirarme y me rompió el corazón.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño prado verde, no había gente a nuestro alrededor, así que podríamos lanzarnos la pelota sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué tal te va en la escuela Evan?- pregunté

-Muy bien- dijo mientras me lanzaba la bola- soy el mejor de mi clase, eso dijo el profesor Miller

-Siempre has sido muy bueno en la escuela hijo- dije- me alegra mucho escuchar eso, estoy orgulloso Evan- decía mientras le devolvía la bola

-Gracias papá- me contestó con los aires sobresalientes

-El otro día- me comenzó a contar- Erik me contó que fue a pescar con su padre al lago Washington, dijo que fue muy divertido, el no pudo pescar nada, pero me dijo que su hermano mayor pesco dos salmones, porque ahí hay mucho salmón, y que su papá pesco 5 en muy poco tiempo, dic que van muy seguido que porque les gusta a toda su familia, menos a su mamá, papá ¿tú crees que podamos ir a pescar un día? – me preguntó después de hablar tan rápido como Alice

-Vaya- dije riéndome- hace mucho que no voy a pescar, yo creo que podemos organizarnos e ir un día al Lago Washington, talvez podría hablar con el papá de Erik para que vayamos todos juntos.

-¡Siiii!- gritó cachando la bola- ¡Sería muy divertido!

Estuvimos boleando la pelota un buen rato hasta que nuestros brazos se cansaron y no pudieron más, Evan era muy bueno en béisbol y consideramos la opción de llevarlo a entrenar, al fin y al cabo una de las razones al mudarnos fue darles más oportunidades a los niños, si a Caleb le dábamos oportunidades médicas, Evan y Caroline merecían más opciones también.

-Vamos a sentarnos Evan- le dije sentándome frente al pequeño lago que adornaba el parque, Evan no tardó en acercarse a mí y tomar su lugar. – Mamá me contó que peleaste con ella y Caleb – le dije, Evan sólo bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus deditos -¿Qué paso hijo?

-Es que yo no quería jugar con Caleb- me dio

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si a ti te encantaba jugar con tu hermanito- pregunté

-Ya no quiero jugar con él- dijo serio

-Evan ¿sucedió algo que yo deba saber?- pregunté, el hecho que ya no quisiera jugar con Caleb me desconcertaba, Evan había tomado bien el hecho de tener que ayudar a su hermanito por su enfermedad y ahora demostraba lo contrario

-En realidad- comenzó a decir y luego echó un gran suspiro- en la escuela me molestaron- dijo con voz bajita- dijeron que mi hermanito es un inválido y que no puede hacer nada, se burlaron de él- decía casi inaudible

-¿Y tú no lo defendiste?- pregunté, a lo que él me volteó a ver sorprendido y como ofendido

-¡Si lo defendí papá!- me dijo

-¿Te molestó defenderlo? – Pregunté sorprendido, no entendía las cosas, Evan solo negó con su cabeza -¿Entonces hijo?

-No me molesta defenderlo- me dijo- otros niños me apoyaron y nos peleamos para que me dejen de molestar los niños más grandes – me dijo cabizbajo

-¿Te hicieron algo?- pregunté, Evan negó- Hijo, no entiendo, me dices que te fastidian en la escuela pero que no te molesta defender a tu hermanito y que eso no es lo que te molesta -¿Por qué está molesto con Caleb?- pregunté

-Es que ese día cuando llegué a la casa me puse a pensar que me molestan porque Caleb está enfermo, pero estoy molesto papá- me comenzó a decir como desesperado- ¿por qué Caleb tiene que estar enfermo?

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros hijo- le dije

-Ya lo sé papá, pero no quiero que esté enfermo- me decía exasperado – por eso no quiero jugar con él

-¿Por qué está enfermo?- pregunté un poco enfadado por lo que dijo

-¡No! – Me dijo al borde del llanto- porqué Caleb no va a poder jugar para siempre y yo no quiero que se sienta triste cuando no pueda, además – lo pensó antes de decirlo y bajo mucho la voz- si Caleb se muere ya no tendré con quien jugar- me dijo ya con lágrimas- y yo quiero que él juegue siempre conmigo, y si le pasa algo ya no tendré con quien jugar, prefiero que no juguemos así él no se siente triste si después ya no puede jugar- me dijo partiéndome el corazón, nunca pensé que Evan pensara así, mi preocupación por no querer a su hermanita era estúpida, era todo lo contrario él quería demasiado a Caleb.

-¡Hay hijo!- dije atrayéndolo a mí – Es muy dulce de tu parte que pienses en lo mejor para Caleb, pero ¿sabes?- le dije tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente- Caleb en esto momentos necesita mucho de nosotros, necesita que juegues mucho con él, para que cuando él ya no lo pueda hacer, tenga recuerdos muy bonitos de su hermano jugando con él, Evan es importante que sepas, que para tu madre y para mí, la situación de Caleb es muy difícil hijo y que nosotros luchamos día a día con eso y con no descuidarlos a ti y a Caroline, mamá y yo queremos lo mejor para ustedes.

-Pero sabes papá- me dijo viendo fijamente el lago- Caleb está muy tranquilo, ¿por qué yo si tengo miedo a perderlo y él no tiene miedo a irse?- preguntó cabizbajo

-Caleb tiene miedo hijo- le expliqué – tal vez es muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas, es valiente y enfrenta la situación mucho mejor que todos nosotros, pero él está asustado Evan, está más asustado de lo que pensamos, nos necesita mucho en estos momentos hijo- le dije

-Yo voy a estar para él hasta el último momento- me dijo mirando fijamente el lago

-Gracias- le susurré a mi primogénito, Evan estaba creciendo muy rápido sin que nosotros los propiciáramos, estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Seguimos hablando un rato viendo al lago, cuando terminamos y nos dirigimos con los demás, Alice y Caleb comían otro helado, mientras Caroline dormí en su carrito, Evan corrió de inmediato a su madre y la abrazo, lo que sorprendió a mi esposa pero correspondió el abrazo y lo beso en la frente, Evan les pidió una disculpa a ambos y sonreí al ver el gran corazón que tenía Evan. Cuando llegamos a la casa, los niños se fueron a la sala donde tenían su X-BOX, Evan insistió en jugar con Caleb y ayudarlo.

-Vaya que hablaste mucho con Evan- me dijo Alice, mientras preparábamos la cena en la cocina

-Nuestro hijo tiene un gran corazón, no está molesto con Caleb, simplemente tiene miedo a perderlo- le dije, Alice dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró conmovida – Estoy seguro que juntos los 5 podremos afrontar la situación de Caleb y salir juntos adelante- le terminé de decir a lo que ella asintió satisfecha. Teníamos una gran familia pese a las dificultades.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, en lo personal este capítulo me gusto mucho, cada que escribía y se me venía una idea moria de ternura, creo que el problema de Caleb no solo afecta a sus padres de una u otra manera los hermanos también se ven involucrados, día a día pasan cosas semejantes y no se les da la importancia a los hermanos ellos también experimentan sentimientos de tristza y miedo. **

**Evan es un buen hermano mayor :) espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Gracias por leer. Saludos y no olviden dejar un REVIEW :D**


	5. Capítulo 5 ¿Un grupo de apoyo?

**Capítulo 5**

**JASPER POV**

El doctor de Caleb era una buen amigo de mi suegro, Eleazar Raj, un tipo de padres hindús, un excelente médico, desde que llegamos él ha atendido a nuestro hijo y está bastante impactado con la lentitud de la enfermedad, Caleb sigue hablando a la perfección y comiendo muy bien, a estas altura Eleazar dice que cualquier otro paciente con ELA podría ya estar dando las últimas. Dice que con las nuevas tecnologías han logrado sumar un año más al índice de mortalidad es decir que mi hijo podría vivir desde que lo diagnosticaron 3 años, pero que todo depende igual de la enfermedad.

Ha pasado un año y 8 meses desde que sabemos de la salud de Caleb, sabíamos que viviría más de dos años puesto que ya casi los cumplía con ELA, pero no sabíamos si llegaría a los tres años. Hace una semana tuvo su última consulta, Caleb ya no puede caminar por mucho tiempo por sí solo, los bastones ya no son suficientes.

Recién habíamos comprado un andador para Caleb, para que estuviera en la casa y junto con eso unas ortesis para sus pies, de esa manera tendrían una mejor colocación mientras seguía caminando y también habíamos comprado su silla de ruedas.

-¡No mami!- gritaba

-Caleb por favor, hijito tienes que usarla- rogaba Alice

-No la quiero, yo todavía puedo caminar- decía

-Si, pero no mucho tiempo y ahora vamos a salir de casa y necesito hijo que no te pongas de pesado, sabes que es por tu bien- explicaba Alice

-¡No quieroooooo!- gritó

-Caleb, hazle caso a tu madre- le dije con Caroline de la mano que giraba alrededor de mi

-Yo puedo caminar de verdad papá- me decía desde el sillón, en el que estaba sentado

-Caleb por todos los cielos- Alice se comenzaba a impacientar- estamos yendo a un campo, son distancias largas hijito, necesitas usarla- decía intentando ayudarlo para ir a la silla

-¡Que no!- decía mi terco hijo que pronto cumpliría 7 años

-¡Ya es tarde!- se quejó Evan, nos estábamos yendo a su partido de béisbol, pero llevábamos casi 10 min. Peleando con Caleb

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Alice estaba exasperada

-¡Caleb ya nos vamos! ¿Iras o no?- le pregunté acercándome a él y tendiéndole mi brazo para que lo tome y dirigirnos al auto

-¡Nop!- dijo negándome y volteando la cara

-Perfecto- contesté desesperado- Vámonos- dije mirando a Evan y llevando a Caroline hasta la puerta, Alice se quedó parada a un lado de donde yo me encontraba desconcertada- ¡Lo has oído Ali, no quiere ir!- le dije

-Pero…- empezaba a decir nerviosa

-Vamos- le susurré, marchándonos, no sin antes voltear a ver a Caleb quien miraba fijamente la ventana del otro lado. Subimos al auto y no lo encendí, Alice no dejaba de mirar a la casa y de mover sus dedos

-Jasper – me dijo- No lo podemos dejar- estaba un poco enfadada y nerviosa

-Por supuesto que no – le conteste, estaba claro que no dejaría a mi hijo sólo en casa, mucho menos en su situación, pero al fin y al cabo Caleb seguía siendo un niño y tras toda rabieta necesitaba un reproche, el hecho de su enfermedad no significaba que lo iba a tratar diferente a Evan, intentábamos que el trato sea igual por el bien de ambos niños

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Nos dijo Evan ya molesto- ¡Es tarde! Quiero jugar, les recuerdo que si no llego a tiempo no seré pitcher en el juego de hoy

-Lo sabemos Evan, estamos a tiempo- contesté y Alice estuvo a punto de bajar del auto para ir a buscar a Caleb- Iré yo –le dije

Me baje y de nuevo entré a la casa, sabía que me había portado estricto con Caleb. Cuando llegue a la sala lo vi en el suelo y llorando, fue cuando me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Corrí hacia él y de inmediato me agaché para levantarlo.

-Ya, ya Caleb- le dije acurrucándolo en mi pecho- Todo está bien hijo, ¡discúlpame!- le decía, mientras loes cuchaba sollozar

-Yo- sorbía su nariz- yo, lo siento papá- lloraba y se atragantaba con sus sollozos - ¡Yo quiero caminar de verdad! – Decía de nuevo – Iba por el andador pero me caí – decía de nuevo entre lagrimas

-No pasa nada- le dije tomándolo en brazos y besando su cabellera, Alice se asomó por la puerta y corrió a preguntarnos si estaba bien, le dio mil besos a Caleb y empujo la silla de ruedas hasta el coche mientras yo cargaba a nuestro hijo.

Cuando llegamos al campo Evan salió disparado, aún faltaban algunos por llegar pero a Evan le gustaba ser puntual y tener todo el tiempo de calentamiento, había resultado que Evan era un excelente pitcher, y su entrenador lo tenía fichado para torneos e incluso mandarlo a equipos mejores. Al terminar el partido Evan vino hasta nosotros jadeando y sonriente, habían ganado por mucho y él había sido responsable de muchos strikes para el equipo contrario.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo desde el otro lado de la reja - ¡Pasamos a las regionales! – gritó emocionado

-¿Qué enserio?- pregunté Alice sorprendida -¿Regionales? ¿Cuándo que no me entere?- Alice nos miraba simultáneamente a mí y a Evan, que se estaba muriendo de risa

-Era una sorpresa mamá- dijo entusiasmado- si ganábamos, claro que si perdíamos pues no creo que lo hubiéramos dicho- termino de decir pensativo y Alice miró a verme

-Él estaba seguro que ganarían y calificarían, quería darte una sorpresa- le informé

-¡Que emoción Evan!- dijo casi ignorándome después, corrió hacia nuestro hijo y lo estrecho en brazos, otras madres hacían lo mismo, yo sólo sonreía

-Estoy feliz por Evan papá- me dijo Caleb observando a su madre y a su hermano

-Yo también hijo- le dije sonriéndole

-¡O taben toy felish! – dijo Caroline abrazándome, ella tan enérgica como su madre

Fuimos a comer y luego regresamos a la casa, Evan, Caleb y yo nos sentamos en la sala con un juego de mesa, Caroline miraba el televisor, seguro una película de princesas y Alice arreglaba un poco la casa, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

**ALICE POV**

-Hola mamá- saludé por teléfono mientras recogía los juguetes de Caroline que estaba en el piso

-¿Cómo están todos cariño? – me preguntó, mientras escuchaba algunos gritos detrás de ella

-Muy bien – comenté- quiero decir, que dentro de lo que se puede estar bien, estamos de maravilla, Evan ha tenido hoy partido de béisbol y su equipo ha pasado a las regionales- le informé

-Hija ¡que alegría! Muero de ganas por verlo jugar- me decía emocionada mi madre - ¿Qué tal todo con Caleb?

-Pues hay va –dije suspirando- ya casi no camina – le dije – pero él tiene la mejor actitud, es un niño muy valiente

-Alice, hija cuanto lo siento- decía

-No, está bien mamá, no lo sientas, nosotros estamos tranquilos sabemos que es lo que va a pasar y pues es sólo estar tranquilos, por el bien de los niños y si Caleb lo está, nosotros igual- comenté

-Así es- me dijo- aquí nosotros los extrañamos mucho – comenzó a decir- Hija hace casi un año que no los vemos, desde el cumpleaños 6 de Caleb y en una semana cumplirá 7 – dijo- ¿Por qué no vienen a festejar a Forks? – me preguntó

-Oh, mamá me encantaría- dije- pero creo que ahora está un poco complicado

-¿Tienen algún problema Alice?- me preguntó angustiada- Aquí todos queremos verlos

-¡No, no!- dije enseguida- No tenemos problemas, o sea está complicado mamá somos 5, las cosas que hay que cargar

-Cielo pero eso es lo de menos- decía- Rosemett ya tiene 14 es toda una señorita, este preciosísima la tienen que ver, Charlie toca el piano tan perfecto casi como tu hermano y yo muero de ganas por ver a mis nietos

-Mamá, no es eso- dije- claro que quiero ver a mis sobrinos- decía mientras salía de la casa- Emmet y Edward me han enviado fotos de ellos sé que están divinos, pero son muchos gastos – dije sentándome en el sillón del porche y suspirando

-¿Les está yendo mal en el trabajo Ali?- preguntó preocupada- no me habías dicho

-En absoluto madre- dije, esta mujer hacia muchas preguntas, yo era idéntica a Esme- a las tiendas les va muy bien, eres testigo de la de Port Angeles y aquí en Seattle marcha de maravilla, y a Jasper le va muy bien, sabes que es excelente, el dinero no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos mamá

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno hemos tenido muchos gastos – explique- recién acabamos de hacer algunos arreglos a la casa, compramos la cama de Caroline, la inscribimos a danza, a Evan le compramos equipo nuevo y acabamos de comprar la silla de ruedas de Caleb y cosas médicas que necesita- suspiré

-¿Silla de ruedas?- preguntó desconcertada, aun no le había dicho a mamá que Caleb ya casi no caminaba

-Si- suspiré- la semana pasada fuimos al doctor y Caleb está bien, en lo que cabe la enfermedad avanza sí, pero lento y pues como era de esperarse ya casi no puede caminar, afortunadamente habla perfecto y puede comer bien- expliqué- pero – y entonces me solté en llanto, no lloraba dentro de la casa con Jasper y mucho menos frente a los niños, desde ya hacia un buen tiempo, debía jugar bien mi papel, una madre fuerte.

-Oh cariño- me dijo mamá igual casi al borde del llanto- todo estará bien- dijo- sabes que tienen todo nuestro apoyo y que los amamos

-Lo sé- sorbí mi nariz y limpie mis mejillas

-Tu padre quiere hablar- dijo

-Hola hijita- saludó papá del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola- dije llorosa

-Queremos verlos – me dijo-

-Papá, ya le he explicado a mamá- comencé a decir

-Lo sé- me dijo- nosotros pagaremos el viaje

-¡No!- dije- no podemos ir en autobús o auto, es algo pesado para Caleb – expliqué

-No, vendrán en avión – me dijo

-Pero- me quejé

-Sin peros, Edward está comprando ahora mismo los boletos – me dijo

-Papá gracias- dije en susurro

-No tienes que agradecer, si yo los quiero ver yo los tengo que traer- dijo riendo

-Te amo- le dije a papá

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña Alice- me dijo

Cuando colgué el teléfono suspiré y miré por la venta, Jasper cargaba a una ya dormida Caroline, mi hija era una completa princesa de papá, Jasper había todo un rey para su hija, físicamente la niña era idéntica a mí, con excepción de los ojos que eran de Jasper, pero yo realmente me atrevería a decir que Caroline aparte de parecerse a mí, era igual a su abuela paterna.

-Ali, subiré a su alcoba a Caroline, Evan ya ha subido a cambiarse y Caleb ha ido a su cuarto- me aviso Jasper, simplemente asentí y fui a ver a mis hijos. Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación me deje caer en la cama, Jasper salió del baño únicamente con su pantalón de dormir y lanzando una gran bostezo, se veía cansado.

-No has dormido suficiente cielo- le dije- Has estado trabajando hasta tarde los últimos días

-Hay mucho trabajo en el despacho- me comentó entrando a la cama- hoy todo el mundo decide abandonar niños, divorciarse y no mantener a nadie- dijo costándole creerse sus mismas palabras

-Mientras unos sufrimos con el temor a perder a un hijo, otros regalan a sus hijos- dije enfadada, Jasper tomo mi mano y me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Mis padres han hablado, quieren que vayamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Caleb a Forks, ellos nos están invitando han comprado los boletos de avión – informé

-¡Vaya! Gracias, claro que iremos, pediré permiso para el viernes y sábado- dijo

-Gracias- le dije dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

Me estiré un poco y prendí el televisor, baje el volumen mientras yo veía algo como America Next Top Model y Jasper leía sobre la vida de Stephen Hawking.

**JASPER POV**

Después de dejar a los niños en el colegio me dirigí al despacho, me estacioné donde siempre y me dirigí a mi oficina. Saludé a Peter que estaba en su escritorio y seguí adelante, desde que nos mudamos a Seattle, él y su esposa Charlotte estuvieron al pendiente de nosotros, así como atentos y nos ayudaron y siguen ayudando en todo cuando necesitamos algo, resultaron ser excelentes amigos. Entré a mi oficina y me deje caer en la silla, miré mi escritorio con el cerro de carpetas justo a un lado, el monitor de la computadora apagado y la fotografía de mi familia cuando Caleb aún no tenía ELA.

-Hola Jasper- dijo Peter entrando a la oficina- traigo papeles- sacudió una carpeta- al parecer el inepto de James no puede con dos casos más y necesita que los estudies- me dijo sentándose y girando los ojos

-No puedo creer que siga trabajando aquí y sea el que mejor gana de todos nosotros- dije colocando las carpetas por debajo del montón que tenía- aparentemente es el mejor abogado del lugar

-Si sigue trabajando aquí es porque es el amante de la juez Victoria, y gana mejor que nosotros porque ambos son dos patanes corruptos, y todos en este lugar saben que el mejor abogado eres tú, por eso Victoria nunca acepta hacer juicios contigo

-Si bueno, pero son un par de inútiles- dije bostezando

-Estás cansado- me dijo Peter

-Estoy agotado, no paro en todo el día- dije

-Ya me imagino- dijo- ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Qué tal está Alice?

-Bien, los niños bien Evan jugará las regionales en béisbol y bueno Caleb pues sigue progresando la enfermedad – suspiré mientras observaba las notas de un expediente- y Alice, pues va bien como yo, lo superas y vuelves a caer y lo superas y vuelves a caer, es como un ciclo de nunca acabar, vivimos felices pero nos atormenta en que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo- termine de explicar

-Ya veo- dijo mirando al suelo- ¿Han asistió con alguien que los ayude?

-Vamos con un psicólogo una vez al mes, vamos a una terapia en pareja y a una familiar- dije- por prescripciones medicas

-Si, pero me refiero a algún grupo de apoyo- dijo- con padres con situaciones similares a las de ustedes, ahí pueden expresar sus miedos y como se sienten, incluso salir de dudas- me explicó

-Peter 5 personas entre 10,000 tienen esclerosis como la de Caleb y la mayoría adultos, es muy improbable que encuentre un grupo de apoyo- dije

-Normalmente son grupos para padres con niños en cualquier situación- dijo- sabes Charlotte y yo fuimos a uno hace ya algunos años y de vez en cuando solemos visitarlo para animar a otros padres, tu sabes que Lisa nació con síndrome de Down, fue nuestra primera hija y no lo podíamos creer, a Charlotte le costó los primeros 4 años de nuestra hija aceptar su problema, fue por eso que decidimos buscar un grupo donde nos apoyen y cuando llegas te das cuenta que hay padres que sufren más o que tú puedes ser el ejemplo de otros, Charlotte se hizo muy amiga de una mujer, madre soltera, llamada Tasha, tenía dos hijas Cassidy y Cassandra, ambas con retraso mental, la mayor muy ligero, estaba casi normal, sin embargo la chica tenía un fuerte retraso y encima un síndrome epiléptico, únicamente se llevaban dos años, Tasha le contaba a Charlotte su vida y la motivo mucho a salir adelante, desafortunadamente la hija menor de Tasha falleció al año de que la conocimos y Tasha nos dio una gran lección, ella sabía que su hija sufría y la pena de la pérdida de su hija fue momentánea, no se sentía feliz pero tampoco triste, ella dice que tiene al ángel más bello que el cielo le pudo dar y está feliz de haber aprendido tanto de su hija y poder hacerla feliz en el tiempo que vivió, desde entonces Charlotte comprendió que nuestra hija es como nosotros no tiene nada diferente y tú sabes que ella se desvive por Lisa, aprender de Tasha igual ayudó a que nos animáramos sin miedo por nuestra segunda hija y hasta el momento Lyra es la niña más saludable, uno aprende mucho en esos lugares Jasper, deberían ir – terminó de contar

-Vaya- dije sorprendido, nunca me había puesto a pensar en las demás personas pasando situaciones difíciles con sus hijos

-Así es, esa es la reacción de todos y cuando llegue allá ¡Pfff!, si te contará todo- decía- pero nada mejor que vivirlo ¿Qué dices? Charlotte y yo podemos ir con ustedes

-Si, creo que estaría bien, le comentaré a Alice- dije

-Me parece bien, se reúnen todos los sábados por las tardes- me dijo e hice una mueca

-Este fin de semana viajaremos a Forks- informé- pero me parece que el próximo podría ser perfecto

-Trato- dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora me retiró vuelvo a mi humilde escritorio, comprado con tu oficina claro- y pegó una carcajada- si no me ve por ahí el ben vigilante Terrence lo anotará en su lista negra- e hizo una imitación barata de un desquiciado, salió por la puerta y me quedé riendo aquel hombre era un excelente amigo y su familia un excelente apoyo cuando apenas llegamos a Seattle, diferente a nuestro pequeño Forks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola, aquí de nuevo les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, ¿Qué les parece? de verdad que he estado super saturada de cosas, no tengo tiempo ni vida para mi T_T la universidad me consumo lentamente, gracias al cielo ya voy a terminar pero bueno creo después sigue trabajar y menos tiempo :C pero mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo!**

**Espero les haya gustado, la vez pasada en el capitulo solo hubo un REVIEW, espero que en este puede ver más de uno jejeje recuerden que ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! LOS QUIEROO! SALUDOS Y BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Visita a los Abuelos

**Capítulo 6**

**ALICE POV**

-¿Qué haces mamá?- me pregunto Evan entrando a mi habitación

-Terminando mi maleta y la de papá- le dije a mi hijo

-¿No nos podemos quedar más tiempo mamá?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

-No cariño- contesté cerrando la maleta- Van a faltar mañana a la escuela y no pueden faltar muchos días, solo será el fin de semana

-¿Volveremos a ir a Forks? – preguntó

-Claro que sí hijito- contesté

-¡Lápido, lápido papá!- escuché gritar a Caroline que jugaba con Caleb y Jasper

-¡Rápido!- escuche que pidió Caleb riéndose

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- le pregunté a Evan

-Seguro papá los empuja- suspiró Evan

Evan y yo nos asomamos por la puerta del dormitorio, Jasper empujaba la silla de ruedas de Caleb por toda la sala, había empujada los sillones y las mesas para tener más espacio, Caleb moría de risa y Caroline estaba sentada en las piernas de su hermano gritando de la risa y emoción.

-¡Yo quiero empujarlos!- gritó Evan acercándose a su padre, Jasper le sonrió y se hizo a un lado

-Con cuidado Evan- le dijo para después dirigirse a mí - ¿Terminaste las maletas?

-Ya está todo listo- le dije apoyándome en su hombro- estoy agotada, estos niños son imparables- le dije pues después de que regresaron de la escuela los niños habían hecho su tarea y al terminarla no habían dejado de jugar

-Vamos a dormir, que hay que madrugar- me dijo Jasper, ciertamente casi no dormiríamos, la desventaja de viajar a Port Angeles en avión, era que solo había un avión que salía tres veces a la semana en dos horarios, la ventaja era que salía a las 6 de la mañana y podíamos aprovechar todo el día ya que en muy poco tiempo llegábamos - ¡Niños es hora de ir a la cama!- les dijo Jasper parando a Evan

-¡Noo!- dijeron los tres con un puchero

-¡Oh sí!- les dije acercándome y tomando en brazos a Caroline – Es hora de ir a la cama, mañana viajaremos temprano y si no se levantan se quedan

-¿Podemos dormir con ustedes?- preguntó Caleb, mientras Jasper empujaba su silla

-¡Siii!- gritó Evan -¡porfavor!

-Si mamá dice que está bien, pueden hacerlo- les dijo Jasper

-Mamá dice que si pueden pero con la condición de dormirse ahora- les dije sonriéndoles

-Aceptamos- dijeron los dos al unísono

En la habitación Evan de inmediato se acomodó en la cama, Jasper pasó a Caleb y lo acostó justo en el centro, Caroline pidió ir a los brazos de su padre y de inmediato se quedó dormida en su pecho.

Nos levantamos muy de madrugada, levantamos a los niños y pedimos un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Fue un viaje tranquilo, los niños se volvieron a dormir en el camino, cuando llegamos de inmediato identifique a las personas que nos estaban esperando.

-¡Abuelo!- gritaron Evan y Caleb al ver a mi padre esperándonos, Evan de inmediato corrió a él y se lanzó en sus brazos

-¡Pero qué grande estás Evan!- le dijo besándole la cabellera y estrechándolo -¡Me alegra mucho tenerlos aquí!- dijo emocionado papá abrazando fuertemente a Evan- ¡Pero mira que guapo y grande estás mi pequeño Caleb!- dijo acercándose a la silla de ruedas - ¡Los extrañábamos demasiado!- seguía diciendo mi papá emocionado mientras besaba y abrazaba a Caleb

-Nosotros también los extrañamos abuelo- dijo Caleb

-Hola hija- me dijo papá abrazándome fuertemente, hizo lo mismo con Jasper y beso la frente de la niña que llevaba en brazos – Vamos a casa que la abuela está emocionada con su visita

Papá nos ayudó con las cosas, Evan y Caleb le contaba sobre Seattle a su abuelo, intercambie una mirada alegre y tranquilizadora a Jasper que observaba atentamente la escena. Papá condujo hasta Forks contándonos sobre las cosas que han cambiado e informándonos de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana. Cuando llegamos a la casa di un largo suspiro, papá bajo con Evan y la silla de Caleb, colocó al niño y de inmediato entraron, supuse que las maletas las bajaríamos después.

-Estamos en casa de nuevo- me dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros

-Lo estamos, a veces extraño nuestra vida aquí antes de los problemas- dije suspirando- extraño el Forks tranquilo y las tardes de domingo con café en casa de mis padres

-Los parques los sábados por las tardes y arropar a los niños todos los días después de un buen chocolate caliente- me completaba

-Extraño a mis hermanos y sobrinos, que los niños convivan con sus primos, nuestra pequeña casa en el centro de Forks y lo acogedora que era, extraño nuestra vida antes de la enfermedad de Caleb- lancé un largo suspiro y me quede observando la casa en donde crecí

-Hemos cambiado eso por una mejor calidad de vida para nuestro hijo Ali, estamos haciendo lo correcto- dijo abrazándome- en Seattle le podemos ofrecer una mejor vida a nuestros hijos

-Por ellos todo lo vale- terminé de decir

-¿No van a entrar?- nos preguntó Evan en la puerta- la abuela hizo waffles para desayunar- nos terminó de informar y corrió de nuevo dentro. Ambos sonreímos por nuestro hijo y entramos a la casa, se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina ya desayunando.

-Hola hija- me dijo Esme abrazandome y besándome – Me alegra verlos- dijo abrazando a Jasper- ¿Por qué no dejas a Caroline en la habitación, hijo?, ¡anda! Llévala a la cama y ven a desayunar- ordenó mi madre a Jasper

El desayuno fue agradable Evan y Caleb parecían pericos con sus abuelos, no se callaban, les contaban todo mientras que Jasper y yo solo reíamos y mis papás escuchaban atentos. No pude evitar observar a Caleb comer, día a día lo hacía, sin embargo hoy lo hacía diferente, torcía más su mano al momento de tomar el tenedor y doblaba de más su cabeza para tomar el bocado, volteé a ver a Jasper y él también lo había notado, masticaba lentamente mientras observaba cada acción de nuestro hijo.

-¿Te parece Alice?- preguntó mamá

-¿Ah?- dije volviendo de mis pensamientos- Lo siento no escuché mamá

-Que si te parece que nos llevemos a los niños por la tarde, tu padre y yo los queremos llevar al cine, tú y Jasper podrían descansar- decía

-Ah, sí claro, llévenlos a donde quieran – sonreí

-¡Siiii!- dijeron emocionados Caleb y Evan

Cuando terminamos desayunar, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, Caleb bostezó y Evan tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-Creo que ciertas personitas tienen un poco de sueño – dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie

-¿Podemos ir a dormir?- preguntó Evan

-Vamos –les dije. Jasper y yo llevamos a los niños a la habitación y apenas tocaron la cama se quedaron completamente dormidos. Caroline por el contrario ya andaba brincando y corriendo por toda la casa.

-¿Qué tal llevan la situación?- preguntó mi padre a Jasper y a mí de nuevo sentados en la cocina

-Bien, supongo- dije

-¿Supones?- preguntó mamá

-Es difícil mamá-dije- no crees que lo será hasta que lo vives, hay cambios diarios en el niño por muy insignificantes que sean los hay y me duele ver que no puede hacer cosas que él quisiera- dije frustrada- es muy duro

-¿Y tú Jasper?- preguntó papá

-Igual- dijo suspirando- no es más fácil que como lo ve Alice, es muy difícil, trato de no estresarme y estar calmado, por Alice y los niños, pero hay momentos en los que necesito sacarlo todo – decía

-Saben que cuentan con nosotros en todo momento- dijo papá

-Gracias- dije- lo sabemos

-¿Ya no camina para nada?- preguntó mamá

-Si camina- dije – no mucho y no camina sin ayuda, pero lo hace – aseguré- normalmente en la casa camina

El resto de la mañana seguimos hablando de la enfermedad de Caleb, mis padres escuchaban atentamente todo y de los cuidados del niño, querían saber todo. A la hora del almuerzo mis hermanos llegaron y la casa se convirtió en un griterío de alegría, todos hablaban y jugaban los niños reían y corrían, trataban a Caleb como si no tuviera nada, cosa que agradecí mucho, Rosemett y Reneesme habían resultado ser excelentes primas con Caleb no le daban vida a mi pobre hijo. Toda la tarde estuvieron los niños jugando y corriendo de aquí para allá, cuando mis hermanos se fueron a sus casas mis padres tomaron a los niños y los llevaron al cine, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la casa viendo una película en la que fue mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, y los niños a estaban de nuevo con mis padres.

-¿Qué haremos hoy mamá?- pregunté, papá no estaba seguro ya se había ido al hospital

-Festejar a Caleb por su cumpleaños claro- dijo mamá revolviéndole el cabello al niño

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó emocionado

-¿Mamosh a paseal?- pregunto Caroline en su silla

-Por supuesto- dio mamá mordiendo su emparedado – iremos a La Push, llevaremos comida y luego iremos a la feria del pueblo – terminó

-¡Siiii!- gritó Caroline aplaudiendo

-Manchaste a papá cariño- le dije a Caroline pasándole una servilleta a Jasper quien ahora tenía jugo en la playera, Caroline solo rió y beso a su padre

-Papá quiero caminar- dijo Caleb después de terminar su emparedado- ya me aburrí de estar sentado –decía mirando su plato

-Vamos hijo- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, entregándome a la niña y empujando la silla de Caleb hacia afuera

-¿Puedo ir con ellos mamá?- preguntó Evan

-¿Ya no quieres más de desayunar?- el simplemente negó con la cabeza y bebió de golpe el resto de su jugo- Anda- Evan se echó a correr

-Cariño, tu padre y yo les queremos obsequiar esto a ti y a Jasper- me dijo entregándome un sobre

-Mamá ustedes no tenían que…- no me dejo terminar

-No digas nada, ni siquiera es la gran cosa Alice, solo ábrelo- me dijo mamá entregándole un paquete de galletas a Caroline

Abrí el sobre y tenía una reservación para hoy en la noche, en un pequeño pero romántico restaurant en las afueras de Forks.

-Te dije que no era la gran cosa- me dijo- solo es la reservación, incluye la entrada y una botella de vino, tu padre y yo creemos que Jasper y tu merecen una noche para ustedes

-Muchas gracias mamá- fue lo único que pude decir- pero ¿los niños?

-No agradezcas nada- dijo- los niños son lo de menos tu padre y yo los cuidaremos, ya nos las arreglaremos con ellos

-Gracias- susurré

**JASPER POV**

La Push estuvo fabulosa, mis cuñados y sus familias también estaban, Esme hizo comida deliciosa y Rosalie llevo un pastel de chocolate que se acabó en un dos por tres, estuvimos toda la tarde sentados en el suelo disfrutando de la plática y las ocurrencias de los niños, Henry, Emmet, Evan, Anthony, Charlie e incluso Caleb jugaban corriendo por todas partes, claro Caleb no corría pero estaba con ellos, Caroline y Elizabeth eran los juguetes de Reneesme y Rosemmet. Al quitarnos iba a subir las cosas al auto de mi suegro, cuando Alice me detuvo.

-Los niños irán con mis papás y hermanos, tú y yo iremos a la casa- me dijo

-¿No iremos a la feria?- preguntó cómo niño pequeño

-Me temo que no- le dije pícaramente- nosotros iremos a cenar

-Pues no tengo ninguna objeción- dijo y pusimos las cosas en la camioneta de Edward

Nos fuimos en la camioneta de Esme y todos los demás en los cheches de Emmet, Rosalie y Edward, les dijimos a los niños que los veríamos por la noche.

Ya en la casa, nos recostamos un rato simplemente disfrutando de nosotros dos como hacía ya algunos meses que no lo hacíamos entre el trabajo y los niños, no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, al menos no lo suficiente. A la hora justa nos arreglamos para ir a cenar, Alice se puso un vestido amarillo sumamente hermoso, todo en ella siempre se ve bien, la mire mientras se arreglaba el cabello, es perfecta, no pude haber elegido mejor mujer para mí y para madre de mis hijos.

-¿Qué observas Jas?- me preguntó ruborizándose

-Observo a la mujer más bella del universo- le dije sonriéndole

-Vaya- me dijo sonrojada y mirándome a ver, tal vez no esperaba mi respuesta o talvez hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se lo decía

-Ya vámonos bella dama- le dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara- o llegaremos tarde a la reservación

Conduje hasta el restaurant, pasamos una cena inolvidable, platicamos y reímos hasta mas no poder, por un momento nos olvidamos de todos los problemas que enfrentábamos, recordamos nuestra primera vez en ese lugar y nuestra vida universitaria, en ningún momento recordamos momentos tristes o la enfermedad de Caleb. Creo que mis suegros atinaron con el regalo, necesitábamos ese tiempo para nosotros y disfrutarnos el uno al otro.

Al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos al centro de Forks y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca del parque, una joven cantaba algunas melodías acompañada de una guitarra, Alice se recargo en mi hombro y disfrutaba de la música.

-La noche es perfecta- me dijo

-A tu lado, todo lo es- le contesté

-Jas, te amo mucho- me dijo espontáneamente como solía hacer cuando éramos novios y me miró a los ojos- enserio que lo hago- dijo sinceramente

-Tú no te imaginas cuanto es lo que yo te amo, mi pequeña Ali- le dije tomando su mejilla – eres todo y más de lo que yo me pude imaginar para mí en la vida- ella simplemente dejó caer un abrazo sobre mí, como una pequeña niña, su olor a fresas era tan característico en ella, me lleno completamente, tome su mejilla y la bese sin pensarlo dos veces – tú y los niños son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida

-Juntos todo lo demos- dijo cuándo nos separamos del beso, me miró y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, yo sabía que pensaba en Caleb

-Todo Ali, hasta lo imposible- le susurré al oído y volví a besarla

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo :) Perdon por la demora, enserio que a veces me cuesta llegar a la inspiración con tantas cosas que hacer, pero al fin pude actualizar, espero que les guste el capitulo enserio :D**

**Realmente espero poder leer sus comentarios acerca del capitulo, creo que es algo bonito C:, igual déjenme decirles que después de este capitulo las cosas se iran complicando un poco, no solo para Caleb, si no que para la familia en general...**

**Espero poder leerlos enserio**

**Muchas besos a todos! Saludos y que tangan un bonito día**


	7. Capítulo 7 El grupo de Apoyo

**Capitulo 7**

**JASPER POV**

Había pedido permiso para retirarme del trabajo al medio día. Hace algunos meses habíamos visitado el círculo de padres al que solían asistir Charlotte y Peter, nos ayudó a Alice y a mí a ver las cosas de mejor manera sin embargo yo no era fanático de ir cada fin de semana como solían reunirse, sin embargo hoy iríamos con Caleb, muy pocas veces asistían los niños a ese lugar, pero hoy era aniversario de la fundación del grupo y había una pequeña fiesta para los padres y sus hijos que tuvieran algún problema.

-¡Alice se nos hará tarde!- grité abriendo la puerta principal

-¡Ya vamos!- dijo

-Hola Señor Whitlock- saludó la recién llegada a la que la abrí la puerta

-Pasa Maddie, gracias por venir- dije cerrando la puerta tras ella

-No hay de que señor Whitlock, para eso estamos – dijo sonriente. Maddie era nuestra vecina, tenía 18 años, en un año más iría a la universidad, y ella nos ayudaba cuidando a los niños cuando teníamos que salir, no sé qué haríamos sin ella.

-Evan está en su habitación terminando su tarea y Caroline en el estudio viendo televisión- le informé

-Perfecto, espero se diviertan, los niños están en buenas manos- dijo entrando al estudio con Caroline

-¡Alice!- grité de nuevo, mi esposa tardaba siglos

-Ya voy impaciente- dijo saliendo del cuarto de Caleb empujando la silla del niño

-Maddie ya ha llegado, ya fue con los niños, vamos o llegaremos tarde- dije ayudándola con la silla de Caleb

-¿Por qué no pueden venir mis hermanos?- preguntó Caleb

-Porque solo es una fiesta para nosotros – dijo Alice

-Pero yo soy tan normal como mis hermanos, ¿Por qué no pueden venir? – decía triste mientras yo lo acomodaba en el auto

\- Cariño, lo sabemos, pero harás nuevos amigos – le dijo de nuevo Alice

Caleb únicamente se quedó callado, y enfurruñado, era obvio nuestro hijo sabía que a ese lugar irían puros niños enfermos, ni siquiera nosotros estábamos completamente a favor de ir, por eso no asistíamos semanalmente a las reuniones de apoyo, si nos ayudaban a aceptar y crecer, pero también eran un poco de resignación y creer que tu hijo es un completo lisiado y realmente Caleb aun no lo es, nuestro hijo puede hacer mucho aun.

Durante el camino fuimos callados, Alice volteaba constantemente para ver a Caleb quien observaba la pantalla de la parte trasera del auto, donde solíamos poner películas para los niños. Era evidente que la enfermedad avanzaba, ya casi 3 años de su detección y Caleb ya no caminaba, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse ni con ayuda de los bastones, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza necesaria, aun los movía y eso nos tranquilizaba, movimientos lentos pero los tenía, hablaba, aun no parecía darle trabajo y comía bien, sin embargo hace algunos meses cambio su dieta a una más blanda para prevenir y por comodidad del niño.

Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado el estacionamiento ya estaba repleto de autos, nos estacionamos en las últimas filas, Caleb lanzó un gran suspiro y miró enfadado al cristal, mientras sus padres bajaban.

-Caleb cambia esa cara- dijo Alice cuando lo coloqué en su silla

-No me gusta estar con niños como yo- dijo molesto

-Cariño- comenzó a decir mi esposa, noté en su expresión las ganas de decir "Eres único aquí hijo", pero claramente se mordió la lengua y de inmediato encontró algo más que decir- Es importante que hagas amigos nuevos, tus hermanos tienen amigos fuera de la escuela tú también los puedes tener

-No enfermos- se quejó, ahora yo lancé un gran resoplido, Alice se estaba enfadando con la actitud del niño

-Caleb, hijo, si no te gusta, te prometemos que no te volveremos a traer, pero dale una oportunidad, es la primera vez que vienes, ¿está bien?- le pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta principal

-Si papá- dijo más a fuerza que de ganas. Dentro del salón Alice recorrió con su mirada todo el recinto, y de inmediato sentí como toda ella se tensó, Caleb tenía razón había niños como él, "enfermos", cuando íbamos al hospital o terapias nunca nos habíamos percatado de tantas necesidades como en este momento en el que era tan evidente.

-¡Ahí están el tío Peter y la tía Charlotte!- Alice señaló a sus amigos y de inmediato se dirigió a ellos, Caleb y yo la seguimos.

Estuvimos con ellos un buen rato, Lisa iba y venía riendo con su madre, Charlotte parecía ser pez en el agua, Alice por el contrario, parecía estar muy incómoda, muchos padres reían, otros lloraban, otros bailaban y muchos otros solo estaban sentados.

-¡Hola!- exclamó una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos- Soy Meghan- dijo sonriéndole a Caleb, mi hijo la miraba extrañado, creo que no entendía porque la niña le hablaba, al parecer tenía la misma edad que él

-Soy Caleb- dijo estirando lentamente su mano para estrecharla, la niña la estrechó con mucha energía y siguió sonriendo

-¡Qué lindo nombre!- le dijo la niña de pelo negro amarrado en dos coletas- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntó señalando a varios niños – estamos jugando las escondidas- explicaba

-No puedo correr- dijo Caleb mirando el suelo

-Yo puedo jugar contigo- informó la niña- ¿Te parece? – preguntó

-¿Puedo ir?- me pregunto Caleb observándome

-Por supuesto- dije contento, me alegraba que Caleb hiciera nuevos amigos

La niña empujaba a Caleb mientras no paraba de hablar, Caleb contestaba a sus preguntas y ambos reían supongo de lo que decían. Cuando llegaron con el resto de los niños de inmediato se pusieron a jugar.

-Ha ido a jugar- le informé a Alice que miraba maravillada la escena – la niña de dos coletas lo ha venido a buscar, Meghan- terminé de decir sentándome junto a Alice y Peter

-La pequeña Meghan es una estrella que irradia luz- dijo Peter, creo que nunca habíamos visto a Charlotte y Peter en modo Dalai Lama, hablaban muy extraño, es cierto los niños son luces y estrellas y todo eso, pero simples cursilerías hay que ser realistas, admirar lo guerreros que son los niños pero no llegar al extremo de hablar con lastima de ellos, siguen siendo niños. – Pobrecilla, su madre últimamente llora todo el tiempo- terminó de decir

-¿Porqué? – se aventuró a preguntar Alice, la veía un poco incomoda, no era lo mismo tratar con solo los padres, a tratar con todos sus hijos

-Tiene cáncer- dijo Peter- está desahuciada, leucemia, hace ya unos meses que esperan lo peor- terminó de informarnos, Alice se tapó la boca y miró a la niña, supongo que pensaba lo mismo que yo, como una persona tan pequeña y tan linda podría estar desahuciada.

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía bastante incomoda, sinceramente ya me quería ir, pero Caleb al parecer la estaba pasando muy bien con los niños y yo no era nadie para quitarle la alegría al niño, así que me quedaría hasta que Caleb se cansara.

Me quedé pensando en los padres de Meghan, debía de ser muy difícil vivir con eso, sabiendo que a su hija le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, irónicamente me encontraba en la misma situación en cualquier momento podía perder a Caleb.

-¡Alice!_ me gritó emocionada Charlotte –Vamos adelante te presentaré a madres que no conoces- dudé en levantarme e ir, prefería quedarme hablando con Peter y Jasper.

-Ok- dije poniéndome de pie y siguiéndola, hasta donde estaban varias mujeres que no había conocido, mientras caminaba saludaba a algunas parejas que siempre asistían al grupo, la mayoría de ellos tenían hijos con síndrome de Down o parálisis.

-Escuchen todas, ella es Alice- dijo poniéndome enfrente de todas- no la habían conocido porque no viene mucho pero es parte del grupo

-Hola- dije apenada

-Bienvenida Alice- dijo una mujer de tez negra- Mi nombre es Holly, es bueno que más gente se una al grupo

-Gracias- dije sentándome junto a ella

-Cuéntanos Alice, ¿Cómo es que empezaste a venir al grupo?- preguntó una pelirroja- Oh, pero que descortés, mi nombre es Mary Ann

-No te preocupes, es un placer- dije- Pues Charlotte y Peter me comentaron del grupo y hace algunos meses comenzamos a venir mi esposo y yo, esporádicamente no siempre, a veces se nos complica venir- mentí un poco al final, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar si decía que no me gustaba mucho venir

-Que bien que decidieron venir- dijo Holly- yo quisiera venir más veces pero igual el tiempo no me lo permite, además creo que ya pude aportar todo lo que podía al grupo y ellos a mi, mi hijo mayor nació con hidrocefalia, afortunadamente ahora está muy bien integrado a la sociedad, pero a veces no está de más venir al grupo de apoyo a recibir experiencias y compartir las tuyas- seguía diciendo- perdón por la intromisión, pero, ¿Quién es tu hijo?

-Es el rubio de la silla de ruedas, el que está con Meghan- se apresuró a decir Charlotte, yo me quede observándola sorprendida, me estaban preguntando a mí no a ella

-¿Y qué tiene?- preguntó de mala manera una señora de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos

-Caleb tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrófica- dije adelantándome a Charlotte

-¡Qué rarísimo!- dijo Mary Ann- normalmente no se suele dar en niños, que mala suerte ¡Pobrecillo!- dijo apenada

-Si lo sabemos- dije – es por eso que es dificilísimo todo su tratamiento, hay muy pocos antecedentes- dije

-¿Es tu único hijo?- preguntó Holly

-No- afirmé- tengo dos más, uno mayor que Caleb y una más pequeña

-¡Vaya!- dijo la pelinegra- mucha gente no se atreve a tener hijos después de tener un hijo enfermo

-Caleb, no había sido diagnosticado cuando nació su hermanita- dije

-Supongo que tu familia trata como un rey al niño ¿no?- preguntó la pelinegra- Cuando sabes que la esperanza de vida es corta, todo lo demás no importa

-Tratamos por igual a mis tres hijos- informé- Caleb no tiene consideraciones sobre sus hermanos, obviamente recibe más cuidados y todo eso, pero cuando se trata de castigos, premios y cariño, es todo por igual

-¿Cómo? ¿No eres consentidora con tu hijo enfermo?- preguntó

-¿Perdón?- pregunté ofendida

-Clarisse, no creo que debas hablar así- decías Charlotte a la mujer

-Sabes me alegra saber que no soy la única madre en este lugar que tiene una hija en tu caso hijo, que se puede morir mañana, ¿Por qué así es su enfermedad, no? – preguntó la tal Clarisse, haciéndome perder los estribos

-Disculpa, en ninguno momento he dicho algo para ofender- dije molesta- ¡yo no espero que mi hijo se muera mañana!

-¡Pues deberías!- dijo- Mi hija Meghan lucha contra la vida y la muerte a diario y por eso se merece todo y más, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con tu hijo

-Yo educo a mi hijo como quiero- contesté

-Luego te arrepentirás- dijo, no entendía a esa mujer, ni siquiera la conocía, ¿Por qué me hablaba así?, nunca la había tratado

-No entiendo cuál es tu punto sinceramente- le dije a la mujer- Mira cada quien es libre de educar y hacer con sus hijos lo que quiera, yo he decidido tratar a mi hijo como una persona normal y no verlo con lastima- termine de decir

-¡Yo no le tengo lastima a mi hija!- dijo

-Pues parece- contesté, las demás madres veían los dimes y diretes entre nosotras – No sé por qué me has dicho todo lo anterior, si ambas estamos en la misma situación

-Me molestan las madres que no complacen a sus hijos cuando saben la situación en la que se encuentran- dijo Clarisse ofendida, mirando a su hija quien se divertía

-Y a mí me molestan las madres que tienen lastima por sus hijos- dije poniéndome de pie - ¡Esos niños lo último que merecen es lastima de sus propios padres, deben tratarlos como niños normales! – Dije molesta- Fue un placer conocerlas Holly, Mary Ann, espero poder verlas de nuevo- dije para dar la espalda y retirarme, estaba enfadada y ofendida, definitivamente no volvería al grupo de apoyo, suficiente con el psicólogo al que asistía -¡Vamos!- le dije a Jasper casi como una orden

-¡Alice!- exclamó sorprendido al verme sonrojada del coraje y ojos cristalinos-¿Qué sucede?

-Luego te explico- dije apresurada

-¡Alice espera!- gritó Charlotte- Disculpa a Clarisse, está muy sensible por lo de Meghan

-Eso no justifica que trate así a las personas- dije molesta

-Está desesperada, la niña en verdad está mal

-Charlotte, yo también, mi hijo también está mal- le decía con un tono de voz bastante discreto- Pero no por eso ando criticando y haciendo sentir mal a la gente, sólo porque creo que mi hijo merece todo lo mejor porque puede morir

-Lo sé y te entiendo, pero creo que es la forma de defensa de Clarisse

-¿Defensa de qué?- pregunté

-No lo sé, sólo digo que puede ser- decía Charlotte nerviosa

-Charlotte, sabes que te adoro, pero esa mujer no debe de andar diciendo esas cosas- me contuve a decir otra cosa, no era el lugar y yo no soy nadie para decir esas cosas- Voy por mi hijo

La fiesta que pensaba que sería alegre y entretenida había terminado siendo un completo dolor de cabeza, esas personas piensan que tienen que tener lastima por ellos.

-¿Te divertiste Caleb?- preguntó mi marido al niño

-Sip, fue divertido jugar – dijo – Yo me quería quedar más tiempo, ¿por qué nos hemos quitado?

-Mamá no se siente bien cariño- contestó Jasper de nuevo

-¿Te sientes mal mami?- preguntó preocupado

-Un poco cariño- dije- pero ahora que lleguemos a la casa seguro se me pasa – le dije sonriendo

Cuando llegamos a casa, Caleb estaba más dormido que despierto, Maddie veía televisión en la sala de estar, Caroline y Evan ya estaban en la cama. Colocamos a Caleb en su habitación y despedimos a Maddie, no sin antes pagarle y darle las gracias, cuando entramos a la habitación de inmediato me deje caer en la cama.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Jasper mientras se cambiaba

-Una madre loca dijo que deberíamos de consentir más a Caleb – dije suspirando- que no sabemos cuánto estará con nosotros y que deberíamos darle lo que pide

-Sabes que pensamos diferente cariño- me dijo Jasper mientras yo sacaba mi ropa de dormir del cajón

-Lo sé- dije- pero no era nadie para decirme esas cosas delante de más gente, ni siquiera la conocía, a ella no le importa como educamos a nuestros hijos- dije exasperada- a esas mujeres les dan lastima sus hijos, no los tratan igual

-Ali, cielo, todos tienen diferentes puntos de vista- me decía ya en la cama- Ven aquí- me dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la cama, me acerqué y de inmediato me refugié en sus brazos- Sólo ignora los comentarios que te dijo esa mujer, nosotros sabemos qué hacemos lo mejor por nuestros hijos, y lo mejor para Caleb, tratamos de que no se sienta diferente y eso es lo que cuenta, cariño lo estamos haciendo bien, que no te frustre lo que dicen los demás- me dijo acariciando mi espalda, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas

-Es solo que…- dije entre sollozos- ¡Agh!- me quejé- ¡No quiero ser débil- dije limpiándome las lágrimas- Me da miedo hacer las cosas mal

-Nadie está preparado para ser padre Alice, y mucho menos para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, hacemos lo mejor que podemos y tratamos de que sea igual a como nos educaron a nosotros, que no te acongoje el hecho de saber si lo hacemos bien o mal- me decía- nosotros sabemos que damos lo mejor- decía- Y cariño- me dijo- puedes llorar, es válido, a veces hace falta- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y dándome un beso en la frente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo les dejo un capítulo, espero poder leer algún Rewview, de ustedes, después de este capitulo las cosas comenzaran a ir un poco más rápido. Espero sea de su agrado C:**

**Saludos! GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Capitulo 8 Excelente estudiante

**Capítulo 8**

**ALICE POV**

Mañana Evan cumpliría 11 años, Jasper y yo le organizábamos una pequeña fiesta en un cine cercano, irían varios de sus compañeros de escuela, algunos padres y nosotros. Hace algunos años que no le hacíamos una fiesta como tal, y él quería su primera fiesta en Seattle.

-Señora Whitlock ¿estas blusas las pongo junto a las rosadas? – me preguntaba la nueva empleada sobre unas blusas amarillas

-Alice, Esther, puedes decirme Alice- le dije- si por favor, colócalas junto a las rosadas y acomoda los vestidos de niña por tallas – dije, la mayoría de las clientas desacomodaban las tallas al buscar la suya

-Claro- dijo apenada y dándose la vuelta

Como todas las mañanas me dedicaba completamente a la tienda, iba hasta la hora de la salida de los niños, aquella mañana no era diferente, pronto saldría una nueva colección, la tienda cada vez tenía más auge, las dos sucursales vendía muy bien, por supuesto que aquí en Seattle nos iba mejor es una gran ciudad, Port Angeles tenía buenas ventas, pero no superaba esta sucursal.

-¿Han considerado abrir otra sucursal?- preguntó Rebeca, mi encargada de tienda

-Si- dije- no ahora, pero hemos pensado en la opción de abrir una en Chicago- dije

-Sería fabuloso, Chicago es una excelente opción- dijo emocionada

-Lo sabemos, queremos esperar a que estén un poco más grandes los niños por los viajes que se tendrían que hacer- comenté

-Ya veo

-Bueno- dije terminando de imprimir unos documentos- Ya me voy Becki- le dije- aquí están las hojas que vendrá a buscar Sarah para la contabilidad, y estas son las facturas de nuestros clientes mayoritarios- le entregue los papeles- Nos vemos mañana ¡Hasta mañana muchachas!- me despedí de mis empleadas y salí camino al jardín de niños

Cuando llegue al jardín de niños estacioné el auto y caminé hasta la reja principal, y busque a las madres de las mejores amigas de mi hija.

-¡Christine!- grité al ver a la rubia

-¡Hola Alice!- dijo emocionada – Tanto tiempo sin verte, cuando recoges a Caroline siempre es rápido

-Si lo sé- dije- pero hoy me di un tiempo para saludarte a ti y a Zafrina- justo en ese momento apareció la susodicha

-¡Qué bueno verlas!- dijo gritando de la emoción con un niño de tez oscura y pelo rizado en brazos – Pensé que sacaron a sus niñas de la escuela y no me dijeron- decía bromeando- Este pequeño demonio- dijo meneando al bebé en sus brazos- me saca canas de todos los colores

-Por eso yo sólo tengo una- dijo suspirando Christine- que vale por 7

-Tu hija es hiperactiva- dije yo sabiamente

-Calla, que tú misma me has dicho que eras así de hiperactiva, da gracias al cielo que tu esposo es la persona más serena del universo o tus hijos serían balas perdidas- las tres reímos de los comentarios

-Y bueno, ya enserio ¿A qué debemos que nos honres con tu presencia Alice? – me reí ante el comentario de Christine

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor, va a ser en el cine que está aquí cerca- dije explicando- Aquí están las invitaciones, para que vayan y lleven a las niñas, así Caroline igual juega con sus amiguitas- dije entregándoles la invitación

-¡Qué linda! Gracias- dijo Zafrina

-¿Cuántos años cumple tu hijo Alice?- preguntó Christine, mientras observábamos que comenzaban a salir los niños

-Once – dije orgullosa de mi hombrecito

-Tienes 34 y un hijo de 11 años, Alice estás fabulosa- dijo sonriente

-¡Miren a esas 3!- exclamó Zafrina, observando a Crissie, Caroline y Corina tomadas de las manos

-Son una dulzura- dije, aquellas niñas eran físicamente tan diferentes, Cristiana o Crissie como le decíamos era la típica rubia de ojos azules, Caroline tenía cabello castaño oscuro como el mío y ojos tan azules como los de Jasper, mientras que Corina, tenía la tez oscura y el cabello negro como su madre y unas largas pestañas en sus penetrantes ojos.

-¡Mami!- gritaron las tres niñas corriendo al mismo tiempo hacia nosotras. De inmediato tome a Caroline en brazos y bese sus mejillas. Zafrina fue la primera en despedirse, tenía que regresar de inmediato a casa, tenía un joven de 18 años esperando por su comida.

Christine y yo caminamos juntas hasta nuestros, subimos a las niñas a los respectivos autos y nos despedimos, quedando en vernos mañana por la tarde.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- le pregunté a Caroline

-Bien, aprendí la letra M, de mamá- me decía- y cantamos la rata vieja, coloreamos, pegamos bolitas de papel- me enlistaba sus actividades- y jugamos en el patio del recreo

-Muy bien mi amor- le dije- que bueno que te divertiste

-Ya le quiero enseñar a Caleb mis dibujos- dijo emocionada. Caroline estaba muy apegada a su hermano

-Estoy segura que le encantará verlos- le dije

Caroline comenzó cantar una canción, yo reía mientras la escuchaba, mi hija era una perfecta combinación entre Jasper y yo, era muy alegre como yo y brincaba por todas partes pero bastante serena a su vez, en comparación de sus hermanos ella era el equilibrio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa entramos a la cocina, terminaría de cocinar para cuando vinieran mis hombrecitos. Todas las noches preparaba lo que cocinaría, así cuando regresaba de la escuela con Caroline únicamente calentaba, metía al horno, freía o hacía los que faltara.

-Mami, mañana es la fiesta de Evan ¿verdad?- preguntó Caroline dando brinquitos

-Si cariño-

-¿Entonces mañana me pondré mi vestido nuevo?- preguntaba emocionada

-Así es-

-¡Yuupiiii! – gritó emocionada, mientras se iba de la cocina

**JASPER POV**

-Aun me cuesta tanto verte en semejante auto amigo- reía Peter- ¿Quién iba a decir que el abogado Whitlock cambiaría su adorado mercedes por el PapaMovil- dijo refiriéndose a la camioneta que llevaba todas las mañanas

-Es lo más practico con tres hijos- dije- además en mi hermoso mercedes no da la silla de ruedas de Caleb- informaba- y las salidas familiares son más cómodas en la camioneta, ¡deberías comprar una!- sugerí

-¿Y cambiar mi bello jaguar? ¡Estás loco!- dijo- No me veo en una camioneta

-¡Hey!-me quejé- Yo no he cambiado mi auto, simplemente que en algunos momentos la camioneta es mejor, más familiar- dije- El mercedes, está reservado para ocasiones especiales únicamente con Alice- dije picaronamente

-Gracias pero paso, con dos hijas tengo más que suficiente- dijo cuando llegamos a los autos- Con ese tonito que usaste, no me sorprendería que le dieran un hermano a sus hijos

-¡Estás pero bien loco!- dije riéndome- Con tres es suficiente- le terminé de decir- Me tengo que ir, los chicos ya han salido del colegio, nos vemos mañana Peter

-¡Hasta mañana Jasper!- dijo subiéndose también a su auto

Conducí hasta la escuela, Evan y Caleb estudiaban en el mismo lugar. Estábamos preocupados últimamente por Caleb, su movilidad ya era casi nula, es decir sus piernas ya no las movía más que por reflejos y la movilidad en sus manos era lo que le permitía seguir yendo a la escuela, ya que aunque sea lento, podía hacer algunas cosas que dictaban o marcaban, a la hora del receso su maestra lo llevaba hasta el patio de juegos si él quería, si no lo llevaban al audiovisual donde solían poner una película.

Al llegar a la escuela desvié el auto de la fila de coches, ya que tenía que estacionarme para bajar por Caleb. Estacioné a un costado de la escuela y baje como todos los días hacia la reja principal, normalmente no dejaban entrar a los padres de familia, pero la escuela nos había dado una tarjetita a Alice y a mí, donde nos otorgaban el permiso de entrar por nuestro hijo.

-¡Hola papá!- dijo Evan acercándose a mi

-Hola hijo- le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Muy bien, todos hablan de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, todos quieren ir- me decía emocionado

-Qué bueno hijo- le dije, caminamos hasta donde estaba Caleb- Todos estamos esperando ya con ansias la fiesta

-Lo seeee- dijo entuasiasmado y dando un brinco- cumplo 11 años papá, yo pronto dejaré esta escuela- me terminó de decir, y era cierto Evan crecía rápidamente

-¡Papá!- escuche un torpe hablar que me hizo sonreír- Ya llegaste- me dijo sonriendo, su voz ahora era más ronca y pausada

-Así es, vamos a casa- le dije besando su cabellera

-¡Señor Whitlock!- me llamó la maestra de Caleb

-Señorita Robbinson, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunté

-¿Me regalaría unos minutos de su tiempo?- preguntó- me gustaría hablar con usted – dijo

-Claro- dije

-Sin los niños- me dijo señalando a Evan y Caleb que escuchaban atentamente- si no le importa, iremos a la dirección

-Claro- dije dudoso y con un mal presentimiento, muy seguramente me diría algo que le sucedió a Caleb- Niños, quédense aquí en un momento regreso- les dije, Evan de inmediato cambió su facción y se puso serio, por el contrario Caleb miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera incómodo. Seguí a la maestra hasta la dirección, ahí estaba la directora Stevens, esperando.

-¿Qué tal Señor Whitlock?- saludó- Le pedí a la señorita Robbinson que cuando hablara con usted vinieran a mi oficina, por favor tome asiento

-¿Sucede algo con Caleb?- pregunté directo al grano y nervioso

-Es un niño estupendo- me aseveró la directora

-Es muy inteligente- dijo la señorita Robbinson- los exámenes de Caleb son orales- me dijo

-Si lo sé- afirmé- mi esposa y yo estudiamos con él

-Lo sé y se nota, el niño es el mejor promedio de su clase, sus exámenes orales son de las mejores notas- me sentí muy orgulloso, Alice y yo sabíamos que a sus 8 años Caleb es muy inteligente- no tengo ninguna queja en cuanto al niño, es un excelente alumno, sin embargo- comenzó a decir y yo me tensé- he notado en los últimos días que el niño ya no escribe como lo hacía antes, me refiero a que no tiene el mismo ritmo e incluso le cuesta agarrar el lápiz- decía la maestra frente a mí preocupada- el día de hoy le dije que no se preocupara por hacerlo, ya que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sostener su lápiz por mucho tiempo- escuche que me terminaba de decir

-Yo…- comencé a decir, pero en realidad no sabía que decir, la enfermedad se había estancado por un tiempo e ingenuamente creímos que ya no avanzaría más, no tenía palabras para eso, no quería aceptar que mi hijo poco a poco se apagaba.

-Señor Whitlock- dijo seriamente la directora

-¿Lo expulsarán de la escuela?- pregunté asustado

-No Señor- dijo la directora- El niño ahora necesita de otros cuidados, no puede estar sólo en el colegio, su maestra y yo hemos hablado y creemos conveniente que tenga una sombra, que venga con él a la escuela y esté al pendiente de él, ya que no podrá hacer lo mismo que el resto de su salón, pero con ayuda de una maestra auxiliar el niño podrá integrarse un poco mejor- seguía explicando –Nosotros no queremos que el niño se vaya del colegio y mucho menos sacarlo, sin embargo esa es la única solución viable que encontramos a la enfermedad del niño para que él siga en la escuela- decía serenamente

-Entonces ¿sugiere que contratemos a una maestra sombra para Caleb?- pregunté

-Así es, alguien que pueda estar al pendiente de sus necesidades, sin que la maestra de grupo se distraiga

-Bueno- dije- Yo, lo tendré que hablar con mi esposa, pero ambos queremos que él siga asistiendo a la escuela mientras pueda y si una sombra es la solución yo creo que Caleb la tendrá- afirmé

-Nos alegra saberlo Señor Whitlock- comento la maestra

-A nosotros nos enorgullece tener alumnos como Caleb y lo que menos deseamos es perderlo- dijo la directora

-Gracias- dije poniéndome de pie y estrechando la mano de las señoras

-Gracias a usted por venir y por entender- me dijeron ambas.

Salí pensativo de la dirección, obviamente lo hablaría con Alice, pero antes de eso tendríamos que llevarlo al doctor lo más pronto posible.

-¿Sucedió algo malo papá?- preguntó Evan mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta y yo empujaba a Caleb

-No hijo- le dije sonriendo- me platicaron sobre lo buen estudiante que es Caleb

-Es el mejor en su clase- decía Evan- siempre está en el cuadro de honor- me explicaba mi hijo mayor

-Yo hago muy bien mis exámenes- dijo Caleb en su silla

-Si lo sé- le dije sonriendo- me lo dijo tu maestra

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta Evan subió su mochila y de inmediato se instaló en el asiento delantero, tomé a Caleb en brazos y lo acomodé en su asiento, adaptado para él, tenía una silla especial para mejorar su postura en el auto y su comodidad, doblé su silla y la metía a la camioneta. De regreso a casa, ambos niños me platicaban sobre la escuela, Evan no dejaba de mencionar su cumpleaños y su próximo partido de béisbol, por su parte Caleb explicaba lo que había aprendido en la escuela.

-¡Ya llegamos mamá!- dijo la más fuerte que pudo Caleb cuando entramos a la casa

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Paaaaaapi!- gritó Caroline corriendo a mis brazos

-Hola princesa- dije agachándome para ella y besándole la frente

-Hola cariño- dijo Alice besando a Caleb y luego a Evan – Vamos a comer, caballeros, la pequeña Caroline está ansiosa porque prueben sus pancakes de postre

-Siii, hice pancakes con mucho chocolate- decía emocionada mientras jalaba a su padre de la mano

-Ya lo notamos Caroline, tienes chocolate en toda la ropa- dijo Evan a su hermanita

-Yo si los quiero probar- dijo lentamente Caleb y sonriendo

-Yo te voy a dar muchos pancakes a ti Caleb- dijo soltando la mano de su padre y apoyándose en las rodillas de su hermano

Jasper y Alice rieron y se sentaron en la mesa a comer junto a los niños quienes parecían pericos ya que no dejaban de hablar. Al terminar Alice los mando a bañarse y hacer sus deberes.

-¿Qué tal la mañana en la oficina?- preguntó Alice mientras recogia los platos

-Tranquila, hay casos sencillos- expliqué mientras me estiraba y ponía de pie

-¿Bañarás primero a Caleb o le digo a Evan que entre al baño?- le pregunté

-Dile a Evan, hay algo que tengo que decirte- le dije provocando que se tense mi esposa y me mirara preocupada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Salgamos- le dije llevándola de la mano

Fuera de la casa le expliqué de inmediato a Alice todo lo que sucedió en el colegio, conforme avanzaba vi como sus ojos se humedecían, al final de mi explicación creo que Alice no sabía ni que decir.

-Tenemos que llamar al médico ¡YA!- dijo apresurada

-¡Alice!- la llamé- mañana es el cumpleaños de Evan, sabes bien que el doctor no da citas para el mismo día a menos que sea una emergencia porque siempre está saturado, nos dirá que vayamos mañana y no podemos hacer eso, es el cumpleaños de Evan – dije

-Pero es la salud de Caleb- dijo Alice

-Lo sé- dije- pero le quitaremos el protagonismo a Evan mañana, sin mencionar que uno de nosotros tendrá que ir con Caleb y puede que sea a la hora de la fiesta, no lo sé Alice, no lo veo conveniente, hagamos cita para pasado mañana

-Tienes razón Jas- me dijo cabizbaja- Pensé que la enfermedad había dado tregua

-Yo también- aseguré en voz baja- Todo estará bien- dije para darle un beso en la cabeza y tomarla de la mano para entrar a la casa. Aun debía bañar a Caleb y regresar al despacho como todas las tardes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capitulo, perdón por la tardanza :( espero se de su agrado y pueda leer algún comentario o REVIEW suyo!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 México

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**JASPER** **POV**

Cumplir años y hacerse más grande traía consigo consecuencias, a mis 36 años había perdido mis habilidades para montar caballo de una manera excelente, y por las noches un dolor en la espalda me pasaba factura.

Hace 4 días que habíamos llegado a Texas con mi familia, no solíamos venir mucho, a mi madre no le caía muy bien Alice y a Alice no le caía del todo bien mi madre, y la entendía a veces ni a mí me terminaba de caer bien. Sin embargo Alice había decidido que festejáramos mi cumpleaños número 36 en Texas, eran vacaciones y yo podría ver a mi familia y los niños a sus abuelos, creo que no los habíamos visto desde que Caleb cumplió 5, así que mi regalo había sido un viaje familiar sorpresa, porque realmente yo no me lo esperaba y mucho menos me esperaba que mis padres tuvieran otra sorpresa para mí.

Había bajado hasta la cocina de la casa que tenía una puerta corrediza con vista a las caballerizas. En esta casa había pasado parte de mi vida, mi familia se dedicaba a criar caballos, venderlos, inscribirlos en carreras y tenían una propia escuela de equitación, son sumamente reconocidos en Texas. La verdad era que yo a diferencia de mis padres no era fanático de los caballos y no quería tener una vida rodeada de estos animales, por lo que a los 15 años insistí en ir a un intercambio a Seattle y desde entonces decidí no regresar a Texas, expandir mis horizontes y fue cuando me largue a Forks con 16 años y conocí al amor de mi vida. Mi madre culpa a Alice de decidir no volver, de que yo sea abogado, de mi perfecta vida y de los problemas de mi familia, es decir de todo, es por eso que no la frecuentamos.

Me serví una taza de café y suspiré todos dormían después de un largo día, mañana partiríamos a México, esa era la gran sorpresa de mis padres. Realmente me gustaba México ahí pase los primeros 6 años de mi vida, mi madre es francesa que decidió estudiar arte, y mi padre un texano amante de la historia, ambos se conocieron en un intercambio en México, de ahí el amor hacia el país vecino, decidieron que al nacer yo, viviríamos un tiempo allá, hasta que descubrieron que ambos amaban a los caballos como a nada más en el mundo y fue cuando nos mudamos a Texas por una casa con caballerizas. Hace algunos años mis padres compraron un departamento en el centro histórico de México, de esa manera ellos viajaban cada vez que querían, yo no viajo a México desde los 20 y debo de aceptar que lo extraño y muero por ir.

Cuando terminé mi café lave la taza y regresé a la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la que fue mi habitación donde dormían plácidamente Caleb y Evan, verifiqué que todo anduviera bien y seguí mi camino, al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes que era donde dormíamos Alice y yo, miré hacia atrás y observé la puerta del fondo, hace casi 23 años que se cerró y muy rara vez se abría, mi hermano mayor James había huido de casa y muy rara vez sabíamos de él. Al entrar a donde dormiría observé que Alice dormía junto a Caroline que abrazaba fuertemente un peluche de un león, sonreí al verlas, eran tan parecidas, lancé un gran bostezó y de inmediato me lancé a la cama para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Papáaaa! – escuché a lo lejos- ¡Papi, papi, papi! ¡Ya nos vamos a ir a México!- decía una vocecita jalándome de un lado a otro

-Ya voy- me quejé

-Paaaapi, papi, papi- chilló de nuevo-Ya levantatéeee- se quejó y dejo caer sobre mi- Temo que si no lo haces, el avión nos dejará- chilló, Caroline podía ser tan dramática como su madre cuando quería -¡Hay paapi! No seas flojito- dijo abriendo mis ojos

-¿Quién hoza despertar a este pobre y somnoliento hombre?- dije levantándome de golpe haciendo que Caroline caiga sobre la cama- Ahora probará la furia de este buen hombre- dije tomándola por los costados y haciéndole cosquillas provocando que ría

-Ba-ba-ba-basta Papi- decía entre gritos y risas - ¡Para papi!- seguía riendo

-Basta de cosquillas le arrugarás la ropa a Caroline bello durmiente- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con su ropa en un gancho – Baja a desayunar Caroline- le dijo a mi hija que de inmediato corrió al comedor- Y usted señor Whitlock, puede pasar a la ducha

-¿No bañaré a Caleb?- pregunté bajándome de la cama. Desde que Caleb cumplió 7, se empezó a apenar de que su madre lo bañara, por lo que desde entonces es mi tarea diaria y lo entiendo mi hijo va creciendo y va cambiando.

-Ya lo he bañado- me dijo sacando mi ropa de la maleta

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendido

-A regañadientes y con un berrinche pero al final, si no lo hacía se haría tarde, así que aceptó, tu madre los consiente con waffles así que ya se le olvidó- terminó de decir mientras se cambiaba

-Que sexy te ves- le dije al observarla en ropa interior

-Se nos hace tarde- me dijo seriamente y tirándome su ropa

-Bien me largo a bañarme- dije arrastrando los pies

Al llegar al aeropuerto enseguida tuvimos preferencia por Caleb, subimos al avión y de inmediato nos acomodamos todos, el viaje no fue muy largo, Caleb durmió todo el trayecto y Alice cada dos segundos lo miraba para ver que todo estuviera bien.

-Alice, ¿aún no sabe tu padre porqué mi nieto tiene la enfermedad?- le preguntó mi madre a Alice, cuando esperábamos el taxi

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó mi esposa ofendida y únicamente recibió de mi madre una mirada de incomprensión, yo lo entendí básicamente dijo _"¿estás sorda o qué?"_ – No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe- contestó molesta Alice, cuando ayudó a Caroline a subir al taxi

**ALICE POV **

Era terrible tener que aguantar a mi suegra, es odiosa, durante todo el trayecto habló únicamente con su esposo o hijo, yo era una pintura en el auto.

-¡Abuelaaaaa!- exclamó alegre Caroline-¡Bailaré en las regionales!- le informaba mi hija a su abuela mientras daba saltitos sentada en el asiento – Soy del equipo de competencia de mi edad

-Cariño no tienes que gritar- fue lo primero que dijo mi suegra ocasionando que Caroline se ruborizara- Me alegra que estés en las regionales, ojala tu padre lo grabe, al fin tomaste una buena decisión Alice, la danza clásica es excelente para esta niña

-Concursará en tap- dije secamente, me estaba colmando la paciencia

-Pues sigues tomando malas decisiones- dijo observando el camino, justo cuando yo iba a contestar Jasper apaciguó la situación

-Toma clases complementarias como clásico y jazz- dijo

Después de ese momento los únicos que hablaban eran Evan y Caroline, los demás nos limitamos a observar el camino.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de inmediato entramo a él, Evan corrió al balcón desde donde se podía observar todo el zocalo capitalino y la catedral de la ciudad, un lugar sumamente hermoso. Dejamos las maletas y nos acomodamos todos en la sala de estar, mientras organizábamos los días de paseo. Por otro lado Jasper y su madre se dirigieron a la alcoba principal, supongo a discutir lo del auto.

-Bien- dijo mi suegro- mañana iremos a comer a Garibaldi y pasearemos el centro histórico, el miércoles iremos a Chapultepec a los niños les encantará y por la noche podemos conocer Coyoacán seguro les gustará, hay otros lugares que tenemos que considerar pero los dejo a su elección, la casa de Frida Kahlo, Six Flags, Xochimilco, entre mucha más variedad- decía como si se encontrara en su ciudad natal

-Mamá- se quejó Caleb- no me siento muy bien- dijo susurrando de inmediato me puse de bien, me asusté, Caleb no se quejaba nunca

-¿Qué tienes cariño?- pregunté acercándome a él e inclinándome para quedar a su altura

-Me duelen un poco las piernas creo- me dijo con dificultad, nunca le había dolido nada, el doctor me había jurado que no sentiría dolor- me duele estar sentado- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces lo entendí mi pobre niño había estado casi todo el día en la misma posición y había estado sentado todo ese tiempo, no lo habíamos acostado ni puesto de pie, estaba entumido seguramente o acalambrado

-Calma mi amor – le dije besando su frente- necesitas descansar y estirar un poco tu cuerpesito- dije secando sus lagrimitas, empujé a Caleb hasta la habitación donde para mi mala fortuna interrumpí una discusión entre madre e hijo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó mi suegra eufórica

-Caleb necesita descansar- dije sin darle importancia a la señora y dirigí una mirada de preocupación a Jasper

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó en cuanto me entendió

-No se siente muy bien- dije acercándome a la cama, Caleb aun derramaba lágrimas, yo estaba segura que no eran de dolor si no de pesar. Clarisse Whitlock salió de la habitación no sin antes acomodar su cabello ya banco, Jasper y yo acomodamos a nuestro niño en la cama.

-¿Mejor cariño?- pregunté acomodando su cabello

-Ujum- dijo con pesar

-Caleeeeeeeeeeeeb- gritó Caroline lanzándose a la cama junto a su hermano -¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó sentándose junto a él- Yo te voy a cuidar- dijo dándole besos en las mejillas- Papá, mamá- dijo seriamente- pueden ir con los abuelos, mi hermano está en buenas manos- dijo seriamente mirándonos y tomando el control del televisor

-A sus órdenes enfermera Caroline- le dijo Jasper, saludando como soldado, provocando risas de nuestros hijos, simplemente sonreí y de inmediato noté como Jasper y yo fuimos borrados de la habitación al ser completamente ignorados por Caroline y Caleb, era muy lindo observar como mi hija de 5 años amaba más que a nada en el mundo a su hermano mayor. Jasper me sacó de la habitación – Estará bien

-Creo que debería quedarme con ellos- dije evitando ir a la sala de estar- Caleb no se sentía bien y es mejor que esté al pendiente

-Alice, él está bien- me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros- estamos de vacaciones, necesitas descansar y divertirte

-Con tu madre no me divertiré te lo aseguro, voy con mis hijos- dije dándome la vuelta- Evan está con tus padres planean lo que haremos mañana, me avisas cuando sepas que haremos- le dije dándome la vuelta y entrando a la habitación con los niños no tenía ganas de ver a mi suegra.

Los siguientes días nos divertimos bastante, opté por ignorar a Clarisse y aprovechar las vacaciones, México es muy lindo y no parábamos de pasear, hay tantos lugares que pudimos conocer y todos igual de bellos, los niños se divirtieron muchísimo, mañana regresaríamos a nuestra realidad en Seattle, por lo que hoy disfrutaríamos al máximo.

-Papá- dijo Jasper- Alice, los niños y yo saldremos a caminar ¿quieren venir?- preguntó por cortesía pero yo rogaba porque dijeran que no

-No hijo- dijo el señor Whitlock adelantándose a su esposa- nosotros descansaremos mañana hay que madrugar – terminó de decir

Salimos los 5 del edificio y nos dirigimos a una famosa calle en el centro histórico, la calle Madero era exclusivamente para peatones y estaba llena de tiendas, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y la comenzaban a iluminar.

-¿Les gusto el viaje niños?- preguntó Jasper

-Sii- Caroline brincó- me gustó mucho todo

-Tenemos que volver pronto- dijo Evan- es diferente a Estados Unidos, pero me gustó

Caleb se limitó a quedarse callado

-¿A ti no te gustó hijito?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que lo miré, Jasper empujaba su silla y yo llevaba de la mano a Caroline

-Si- dijo tímidamente, no tenía ganas de hablar, seguro pensaba en la próxima vez que vengamos a México, y en si él lo visitaría de nuevo, yo eso pensé y lo unico que pude hacer fue tensarme de pies a cabeza. Decidí que los malos pensamientos no arruinarían el momento, por lo que seguimos caminando contando chistes y riendo, compramos un helado y disfrutamos el momento, esto era lo que más disfrutaba los momentos en familia, mi familia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capitulo, bastante cortito la verdad pero bueno al menos es algo. Perdon por no actualizar antes, estas vacaciones estuvieron muy intensas y ahora el regreso a clase mi tiempo se ha vuelto nulo, les prometo que no abandonaré ninguna historia, solo denme tiempo si? Espero este capitulo les guste y ojala pueda leer algún comentario de ustedes :D**

**SALUDOS!**


	10. Capitulo 10 Navidad

**Capitulo 10**

**ALICE POV**

Las guirnaldas por las calles resplandecían, la nieve caía haciendo un espléndido paisaje blanco, los villancicos resonaban a cada esquina y por supuesto mi tienda no era la excepción, tenía adornos rosas por todas partes y lindas canciones navideñas ambientando, claro que si mi tienda lucía esplendida, mi casa, ni que decir, nos habíamos esmerado tanto en la decoración, luces, guirnaldas, muñecos inflables y el árbol de navidad, faltaban algunos regalos para el pie del árbol, pero de resto todo estaba fabuloso.

-¿Papá donde pongo esto?- pregunto Caroline mientras cargaba todas sus cosas de danza en una maletita y tres muñecos de peluche

-Cariño, no necesitas pasar eso a nuestra habitación- le contestó mientras movía unos muebles en el cuarto de Caleb

-Si las necesito papá- le dijo entrando a nuestra habitación y hablando en voz alta para que la escuche su padre- si están en su cuarto las podré tomar más fácilmente y no necesitaré molestar en mi cuarto, además no puedo dormir sin Tommy, Olly y Simba – decía acomodándolos en nuestra cama

-Cariño- iba a reprocharle Jasper a la niña, usualmente Jasper no le negaba nada a la niña de sus ojos, pero había resultado ser alérgico al material del que estaba hecho el oso Olly

-Caroline, puedes llevar a Tommy y Simba, pero Olly, no cariño- le dije mientras ayudaba a comer un yogurt a Caleb

-Pero mamáaaa- dijo triste

-Sin peros, no queremos a papá enfermo en navidad- le dije ordenándole que regresara el oso a su habitación

-¿A qué hora llegan hoy? – preguntó Evan inflando el colchón que sería su cama las próximas dos semanas

-A las 10 de la noche- dije limpiando la boca de Caleb- debe de estar todo listo ya para esa hora

-Mamá ya está todo listo- se quejó Evan

-Tu padre y tú tienen que limpiar la nieve de afuera- le dije

-¡Ay mamáa!- se quejó aún en el cuarto de Caleb. Evan tenía ya 13 años, era todo un jovencito apuesto, sus ojos verdes idénticos a los míos sobresalían en su blanca tez haciendo juego con sus rubios cabellos como los de Jasper pero lacio igual al mío.

-Yo podría ayudar- dijo lentamente Caleb y riendo un poco, al tiempo que se atraganto y comenzó a tocer

-Calma, calma cielo- le dije dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, últimamente se atragantaba bastante, el doctor había dicho que era normal, pero que si seguía así tendríamos que optar por alguna opción de alimentación que no sea oral. Cuando termino de toser sus ojitos estaban llorosos de la fuerza, pero su sonrisa no se borró. A sus 10 años Caleb había aprendido 5 años a vivir con su enfermedad, y era inevitable no notar las diferencias en mis ambos hijos, Caleb era idéntico a Jasper en todos los sentidos, rubio de cabello rizado y ojos azules, me dolía ver como Evan crecía y crecía y se convertía en un joven muy apuesto y mi Caleb estaba destinado a su silla de ruedas y cada vez estaba más delgado y sin fuerza.

-Las habitaciones ya están listas- me dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta con Caroline por detrás bailando con su león de peluche- La habitación de huéspedes será de tus padres, en la habitación de Evan se quedará Emmet y en la de Caroline Edward

-Perfecto – dije sonriendo

-Evan vamos a limpiar la entrada- dijo mi esposo a nuestro primogénito que rodó los ojos antes de seguir a su padre

-En un momento más voy- dije mientras me ponía de pie y recogía las cosas de la cocina. Caroline llego y puso su león en las piernas de su hermano y comenzó a empujar la silla de Caleb hasta la sala para ver algo en el televisor. Termine de arreglar la cocina y salí de la casa. -¡Qué rápidos son! – exclamé al ver casi toda la entrada limpia de nieve

-Con quien crees que hablas mamá- dijo Evan terminando su lado- papá ha demorado más que yo

-¡Hey!, ya estoy terminando- se quejó Jasper, los domingos descansaba, pero hoy había tocado limpiar arduamente la casa - ¡Listo! ¿Ven? – dijo sonriente

El resto de la tarde fue de descanso, porque seguramente al llegar todos no pararíamos, y así fue, en punto de las 10 llego la caravana, los primeros en bajar fueron mis padres, llevaban consigo maletas y bolsas con regalos, Emmet y Rosalie fueron los siguientes en entrar, mi hermano ya con sus 40 años bien cumplidos al fin parecía todo un hombre maduro, Rosalie seguía tan rejuvenecida como siempre, una rubia esplendorosa, pero las patillas en sus ojos dejaban claro que tenía que lidiar con 4 hijos. Rosemett entró detrás de sus padres, me sorprendió verla estaba guapísima, idéntica a su madre, a sus 17 años seguramente tenía más de una galán detrás de ella, Henry que era tan igual a mi hermano entró con su celular en las manos, tenía 14 años y era demasiado alto como para creer que tenía esa edad, Emmet de 12 y Ethan 8 entraron juntos, y ellos eran la combinación perfecta de sus padres, rubios de cabello rizado y ojos grises, ambos tenían los ojos casi cerrados. Edward y Bella fueron los siguientes en entrar con una niña de 5 años durmiendo en brazos, Elizabeth era literalmente idéntica a Edward, ojos verdes con cabello castaño cobrizo, era la bebé de la familia, Charlie de 11 y Anthony de 13 entraron riendo a carcajadas a la casa, Charlie se parecía tanto a su abuelo, tal vez por eso le hacía honor a su nombre, tenía el cabello negro y la tez pálida y los ojos de Bella, Anthony se parecía bastante a mi padre pero con los ojos de Bella, de ultimo entró Reneesme tenía 15 años y era más parecida a Bella que a mi hermano, definitivamente los Swan habían dominado en esa familia.

Todos se acomodaron en los cuartos que les tocaban, se inflaron colchones y dejaron sus maletas, habían tenido un viaje largo desde Forks hasta Seattle, dormimos a Lizzie, Caroline y a Ethan, los demás se quedaron en la sala viendo una película y platicando y riendo, era muy agradable escuchar las risas de todos los primos. En la cocina nos quedamos los adultos tomando una taza de café y galletas y planificando las siguientes dos semanas, mi familia pasaría navidad y año nuevo, Bella como maestra tenía las mismas vacaciones que los niños, Emmet y Rosalie eran dueños de talleres automotrices y tiendas de refacciones y artículos para autos en Forks y Port ángeles, así que eran sus propios jefes, Edward y mi padre no sé qué hicieron para que en el hospital les dieran permiso de tanto tiempo a ambos. Pero lo importante es que todos estaban aquí.

A la mañana siguiente la cocina era un real mercado, todos hablaban y gritaban a la vez, entraban y salían de la cocina, mis hermanos y sus hijos saldrían a pasear y conocer algunos centros comerciales, mis padres querían salir con Caroline, Evan y Caleb, así que irían al centro de Seattle, Jasper tenía trabajo normal y yo iría a la tienda.

Después del medio día todos regresaron a la casa y se alistaban para salir en la noche, habría un espectáculo navideño en una plaza comercial y todos querían ir. Jasper y yo aprovecharíamos para ir al supermercado y terminar de comprar cosas para la cena navideñas, el resto de los días podríamos salir con la familia, pero hoy fue la excepción.

-Cariño ¿quieres ir con tus tíos y abuelos? – le pregunte a Caleb mientras peinaba a Caroline en mi habitación- tus hermanos irán con ellos

-No- dijo lentamente intentando mover su cabeza, pero solo fue eso un intento

-¿No quieres ir, hermano?- preguntó Caroline acercándose a él- Evan y yo iremos en el auto de los abuelos- decía dando saltitos

-No- volvió a decir alargando con trabajo los dedos de su mano

-Pero Caleb, tu si quieres ir con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir- decía plantándose frente a su hermano, que únicamente bajaba la cabeza

-Hija, tu hermano no quiere ir, irá con tu padre y conmigo a hacer compras- talvez Caleb no quería ser ninguna carga para sus abuelos o tíos

-Está bien- dijo mi hija tomando su peluche entre los brazos y yendo hasta la habitación donde estaban sus primos

Cuando todos se fueron Jasper ya había llegado, baño a Caleb y luego él, se arreglaron y salimos los 3.

-¿Cuál es la lista?- preguntó Jasper mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado, yo empujaba la silla de Caleb, afortunadamente no había tanta gente en el lugar y Costco tenía pasillos bastante grandes

-Aquí está- dije sacando una hoja de papel- son bastantes cosas- le dije observándolo

-¿Qué?- me preguntó mirándome extraño con su típica sonrisa de lado, era como volver a cuando teníamos 20 años

-Nada- dije riendo – es sólo que me encanta verte

-Te amo- me dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios- y también amo a este joven caballero que espera impaciente a que sus padre dejen de hacerse arrumacos- dijo besando la cabellera de Caleb ocasionando una leve risa de nuestro hijo ante su comentario.

Llenamos el carrito con miles de cosas que servirían para la cena, también pusimos dulces y panes, con tanta gente en la casa harían falta, y santa Claus tenía que comprar el regalo de Caroline, así que nos dirigimos al área de juguetes donde buscamos la muñeca que tanto quería Caroline, y al tener un padre tan consentidor y ser la única niña y la ultima en creer aun en Santa Claus, Jasper añadió unos cuantos juguetes extra al carrito para su princesa. Caleb se había enterado de la verdad de Santa Claus el mes pasado, cuando había escuchado en sus terapias a un muchacho riéndose de cuando tenía 6 años y creía en todas esa cosas. Compramos los regalos de Reneesme y Rosemmett que aún nos faltaban y después de eso nos dirigiríamos a cenar.

-Papá- dijo Caleb con dificultad ya en la camioneta camino al restaurante- ¿Qué cenaremos?- preguntó

-Tu madre quiere cenar en iHop- le contestó Jasper mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor

-¿Su madre?- me reí- ¿Quién tiene antojo de waffles?- pregunté

-Tú ¿no?- me preguntó Jasper riendo

-Ahora resulta- y reímos los dos, notamos que Caleb reía, pero no como usualmente lo hacía, se notaba triste, algo le sucedía.

**JASPER POV**

Cuando llegamos y bajamos de la camioneta, Alice se adelantó a pedir una mesa, Caleb y yo íbamos detrás la nieve hacía dificultoso el paso de la silla de ruedas pero no imposible. Ya dentro del lugar nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y ordenamos, pedimos waffles y chocolate caliente, había un pay de manzana por temporada navideña y decidimos pedirlo para Caleb.

-¿Te sucede algo hijo?- pregunté a Caleb mientras Alice bebía un poco de chocolate

-No- dijo Caleb sin mirarme. Alice cortó el pay y aplastaba las rebanadas como puré para que sea más fácil para Caleb

-Estás muy serio hijito- dijo Alice dándole un poco de chocolate - ¿Te molesta algo?

-¿No te gusta que estén tus tíos y abuelos aquí?- pregunté, Caleb sólo se quedó callado

-¿Es eso cielo?- preguntó Alice sorprendida

-No- dijo casi inaudible

-Caleb deja de decir no – le dije – mamá y yo queremos saber que te sucede hijo, ¿no te gusta algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te molesta algo?

-Me siento mal- dijo entrecortando las palabras, de inmediato mi expresión y la de Alice cambiaron completamente

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele hijo?- pregunté preocupándome por lo que dijo, usualmente Caleb es muy fuerte, algo debe de estar mal para decirnos esto

-Nada, no duele nada- dijo con esfuerzo sobrehumano

-¿Entonces?- Alice se comenzaba a desesperar

-Yo- comenzó a decir agitado y con dificultad- quiero ser como mis primos, como es Evan, no quiero que me vean- decía pausadamente y tomando aire cada vez que hablaba- como un estorbo o con pena- terminó decir

Era evidente que Caleb ya estaba en la fase 3 de la enfermedad, el doctor nos había dicho que con la enfermedad todo era incierto, que ya estaba en la fase donde era dependiente de sus padre o de quien lo cuidara, pero que mientras comiera por si solo y pudiera hablar no nos tendríamos que preocupar tanto, eso quería decir que su esperanza de vida era mayor. Entendí a Caleb cuando nos dijo eso, sus primos son la mayoría mayores que él, hacen cosas diferentes que Caleb jamás hará y aunque mi hijo tuviera toda la actitud del mundo para salir adelante, es humano y también le dolía darse cuenta de su realidad.

-No eres ninguna estorbo Caleb- dijo Alice tomando su mejilla- hijo a tu familia, le encanta verte, no eres ningún estorbo para nadie

-Es solo que no puedo hacer lo mismo que mi hermano o primos- dijo

-Caleb, hijo tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas- dije- talvez no puedes hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero puedes hacer cosas diferentes, Caleb eres muy inteligente hijo- dije, ni siquiera sabía que decirle a mi hijo, me frustre de inmediato

-Lo sé- dijo mirando la esquina del lugar – estará bien – nos dijo a su madre y a mí- dándonos a entender que no quería hablar del tema. Alice y yo entendimos, la daríamos su espacio, eso quería, pero no podíamos dejar de preocuparnos.

XXXXXXX

El día de navidad llego rápido, todos estábamos en la casa disfrutando de la familia, hacía ya varios años que no estábamos todos juntos, pero para mí en esos momentos nada valía más que ver a mi esposa riendo y siendo cobijada por los brazos de su padre, escuchar a Evan y Caleb reír con sus primos, y ver a mi pequeña princesa irradiar felicidad por toda la casa. Para mí esa era mi felicidad completa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, ya está llegando a su final, gracias a todos los que la leen, espero en verdad poder leer algún REVIEW de alguno, :D**

**Muchos saludos a todos!**

**Gracias x leer**


	11. Capitulo 11 Sorpresas de la Vida

**Capítulo 11**

**JASPER POV**

Después de navidad todo se ha sentido diferente, Alice y yo no nos damos abasto, casi no la veo, más que por las noches, muy temprano yo llevo a los niños al colegio y ella sigue durmiendo, cuando regreso y me voy al trabajo ella apenas se está levantando, no todos los días regreso a comer, y por las noches al regreso del trabajo hay que terminar de ver todos los pendientes de los niños y justo cuando tenemos tiempo para nosotros Alice tiene unas ojeras terribles y se duerme mucho antes de que yo le pueda preguntar sobre su día, en los últimos dos meses esa había empezado a ser nuestra rutina. En el despacho había, juicios o casos por montones, litigaciones y demandas que atender, ser uno de los mejores abogados de Seattle me comenzaba a pasar factura con el tiempo, no tenía mucho tiempo para mi familia. Alice por lo contrario por las mañanas se iba a la tienda toda la mañana y se llevaba consigo a Caleb, en junio se abriría la de Chicago y una nueva sucursal en Seattle por lo que tenía mucho trabajo, al medio día iba por los niños al colegio, hacía la comida, veía que hicieran sus tareas, llevaba a Evan al béisbol, a Caroline a danza y a Caleb a terapias, regresaban a la casa en la noche hacía la cena, terminaban tareas y dormían para repetir la rutina al día siguiente.

-¡Jasper!- gritó Peter sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Dime- dije parpadeando varias veces

-Estás perdido amigo- dijo sentándose frente al escritorio, mi amigo parecía siempre estar tan relajado, como si no tuviera mucho trabajo en el despacho- Charlotte le organizará una fiesta a Lyra dentro de 3 semanas – decía

-¿Y por qué me dices con 3 semanas de anticipación?- pregunte subrayando datos importantes de un caso

-Porque con la fila de caso que tienes que atender muy probablemente te perderé entre tantos papeles- decía- es para que lo agendes en tu cerebro y en tu celular y en todas partes desde ahora amigo- me decía- hace dos semanas fue la fiesta de los hijos de Robert y ni siquiera te acordaste de decirle a Alice, lo olvidaste – me seguía regañando, y era cierto con tanto trabajo olvidaba todo- no me sorprendería que olvidaras el cumpleaños de tus hijos o de tu mujer

-Te equivocas- me ofendí- Caleb cumple 11 años a fin de mes

-¿Y eso es?- me preguntó

-¡Santo cielo! En dos semanas- dije sorprendido, ya estábamos a mitad de marzo, no había olvidado el cumpleaños de mi hijo, pero si había perdido la noción del tiempo

-Exacto, necesitas un calendario amigo- dijo riendo

-Cállate Peter ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? ¿Qué no tienes tanto trabajo como yo? – preguntó

-O no, claro que no- decía bostezando- las ventajas de no ser el mejor abogado de Seattle, yo solo tengo divorcio y cosas de ese tipo

-Pues podrías ayudarme- me quejé

-Claro, ahora te traigo una taza de café bien cargada para que no te vayas a dormir- dijo entre risas dirigiéndose a la cafetera, en esos momentos lo envidié tanto- Jasper, calma, el trabajo va y viene, en una semana estarás más relajado

-Hace dos meses que pienso lo mismo y no sucede- dije

-Te exiges mucho amigo, tal vez deberías darte un respiro

-No puedo Peter, tengo tres hijos y créeme que uno de ellos es más costoso de lo que alguna vez pensé que me costaría un hijo- dije – no me mal entiendas, amo a Caleb y daría lo que fuera por él, lo que fuera, es sólo que por él tenemos que trabajar mucho

-¿No es suficiente con el empleo de Alice?- me preguntó – Digo, Charlotte no trabaja por quedarse con las niñas y yo me parto el lomo, pero no me disgusta así lo decidimos, no somos millonarios pero estamos bien, Alice tiene una empresa amigo, dos sucursales y van por 2 más- me decía

-Ese es el trabajo de Alice, Peter, yo no me colgaré de su trabajo, si alguna vez lo hablamos pero me gusta trabajar, así nos gusta, tenemos más ingresos que aunque parezcan exagerados, son justamente los necesarios para nuestras necesidades- expliqué- no son para darnos lujos, bueno si algunos lujos, pero principalmente es por el bienestar de los niños- terminé de decir y únicamente nos quedamos callados mientras yo seguía leyendo el expediente que tenía en mis manos

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice?- me preguntó de la nada y me tomó por completo por sorpresa

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Sólo preguntaba – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues a decir verdad- dije dejando el marca textos- todo estaba muy bien en diciembre – dije con una mueca- era perfecto, pero de enero para acá, es como si fuéramos otros, apenas y tenemos tiempo para nosotros, yo trabajo todo el día y ella está cansada todo el día- explicaba

-¿Está bien Alice?- me preguntó

-Si, por supuesto, sólo que creo que nuestras tareas diarias nos agotan, los fines de semana que no trabajamos los dedicamos a salidas familiares y cosas así, pero no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, como esposos- dije

-¿Te refieres a tener relaciones?- me preguntó

-No- dije- bueno si, pero no, o sea no únicamente me refiero a que no hemos intimidado en poco más de un mes, me refiero a que Alice no es la misma de siempre

-Entonces algo le sucede- Peter era buenísimo sacándome información y haciendo que yo le cuente mi vida

-Obviamente, el estrés de las tiendas, tiene mucho trabajo, eso es lo que sucede- dije celoso de la ropa de mi esposa- su maldita tienda tiene más atención que yo- dije algo paranoico – pero es sólo eso, apuesto a que la próxima semana ya estará más tranquila, y todo volverá a la normalidad

-Pues lo espero de todo corazón amigo- me dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – m largo a trabajar, antes de que empiecen a decir que soy una vieja chismosa

-¿No lo eres?- dije riéndome viendo que salía por la puerta

-Púdrete Jasper- me dijo mostrándome el dedo de en medio

-Yo también te aprecio Peter- dije para reírme conmigo mismo y retomar mi importante tarea de subrayar. Me quede pensando en la plática y talvez si estaba yo un poco paranoico y así que hoy hablaría con Alice, talvez todo era suposición nuestra.

**ALICE POV**

Apenas se fue Jasper a trabajar llamé a una enfermera que a veces trabajaba para nosotros, muy rara vez la contratábamos porque no nos gustaba que alguien más cuidara de Caleb, pero hoy así tenía que ser. Margaret llegó justo media hora después de que la llamé, le dije que tenía que salir a una junta y no podía llevar conmigo al niño, lo mismo le expliqué a Caleb y entendió muy bien. Salí de la casa para dirigirme a la tienda a dejar unos bocetos y tomar unas cajas que habían llegado y con la misma me volví a subir al auto, tenía una cita en 20 minutos y no podía llegar tarde.

La realidad es que hace ya un tiempo atrás para ser exacta ya casi dos meses, me había estado sintiendo mal, tenía mareos, mucho sueño todo el día, había días que ni siquiera veía a Jasper regresar de casa porque me dormía, había días que sin comer o sentirme mal vomitaba, y por si fuera poco había bajado casi 4 kilos en este tiempo. Había querido negarlo todo, y pensar que solo era el estrés las primeras semanas pero la realidad es que estos ya no estaba bien, y tenía mucho miedo, no eran buenos síntomas, muchas veces escuche de ellos en el grupo de apoyo o cuando vamos a terapias, escuchas de todo. Me había negado a visitar al médico por miedo a tener algo, ¿Cómo podría yo tener algo? ¿Qué pasaría con mis niños? ¿Qué pasaría con Jasper? Ya tenemos suficiente con la enfermedad de Caleb como para que yo también tenga algo y algo grave, sin embargo decidí que era necesario visitar al médico, si era algo malo atenderlo de una vez, era lo mejor para mí y para mi familia, era lo correcto.

Cuando entre al hospital me dirigí a la sala de espera, estar ahí dentro solo me hacía recordar cuanto odiaba los hospitales, mi padre siendo médico vivía todo el día en uno pero de sus tres hijos solo logró que uno amara la medicina los otros dos preferimos estar lo más lejos posible de un hospital. Claro que desde que sabemos de la enfermedad de Caleb he estado más veces en un hospital de las que pude imaginar en mi vida, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo soy la que tiene que consultar.

Mientras esperaba pensaba en Jasper, y fue imposible no derramar una lagrima, yo había estado algo distante con él en este tiempo, tenía miedo, me sorprendía que no se diera cuenta de mi actitud, ni de que hubiera bajado de peso, mi esposo es muy observador como par ano darse cuenta de las cosas, aunque tengo una teoría que suponía que mi actitud era por lo de las tiendas, y lo aceptó yo pensé al principió que todo era por eso, por puro estrés.

-Alice Whitlock ¿cierto?- me dijo el doctor leyendo su agenda, cuando ya estaba dentro del consultorio

-Si- dije asintiendo

-Eres muy parecida a un amigo mío, te preguntaría si los conoces pero ellos viven en Forks – decía

-¿Carlisle Cullen? – pregunté

-El mismo- dijo sorprendido

-Es mi padre- dije sonriendo

-¡Oh! Que sorpresa, un buen amigo- decía- y dime entonces Alice, ¿qué te trae a mi consultorio? – dude unos minutos en hablar, no quería que mi familia se enterara de nada, aun no

-Verá- me decidí a hablar- últimamente he tenido mareos, mucho sueño y me siento muy cansada, vomitos y he bajado de peso- dije suspirando y desviando mi mirada

-Ya veo- dijo observándome- Te haré algunas preguntas ¿estás de acuerdo? – yo solo asentí, me sentí como una niña pequeña

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó

-37 – dije

-¿Casada?

-Si- asentí

-¿Hijos?

-Tres- dije segura

-¿A qué edad tuvo a su ultimo hijo?

-30- dije

-¿Padece alguna enfermedad?-

-Ninguna- contesté

-¿Alguien en su familia padece alguna enfermedad grave? ¿Cáncer, diabetes, artritis, del corazón?

-Mi hijo tiene esclerosis- dije moviendo mis dedos

-Oh ya veo, lo siento- me dijo llenando el formulario

-¿Tiene una vida sexual activa?-

-Sí, se podría decir que si- dije pensando en la última vez hace casi mes y medio

-Si es al menos una vez al mes, la tiene- me explicó- Bien ¿algo le duele? ¿Alguna parte del cuerpo?

-La cabeza, pero es todo – dije- no he tenido ningún otro dolor

-¿Sigue menstruando?

-Si

-¿Hace cuánto se le presentan los síntomas? – me preguntó

-Ya casi dos meses

-¿Son constantes?- preguntó

-Bastante- dije muy nerviosa

-Bien Alice, sabrás que necesitamos hacerte estudios ¿cierto?- yo solo asentí- no puedo saber qué es lo que tienes puesto que únicamente son los síntomas, pero es me deber advertirte que muchas veces esos síntomas no traen nada bueno consigo ¿lo saber verdad? – Me preguntaba y volví a asentir – no quiero mal pensar querida, pero hay muchas posibilidades de las cosas que podría ser desde una infección mal cuidada, hasta un cáncer querida- me dijo y trague saliva- pero no nos adelantaremos a nada, porque puede ser cualquier cosa, cualquiera, ahora necesito que te hagas estos estudios de inmediato, en la planta baja hay un laboratorio di que vas de mi parte y en tres horas tendrán los resultados.

Obedecí y baje de inmediato, entré al laboratorio y me hicieron los estudios, me dijeron que en unas cuantas horas los tendrían listos, decidí llamar a Jasper, para que él se hiciera cargo de los niños hoy, yo no quería salir de este lugar hasta saber que tengo.

-Hola Al- contestó Jasper al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Jas- dije sonriendo al escucharlo- Cariño ¿crees que puedas ir por los niños? Sucede que estoy en una junta importante y no creo terminar pronto, Caleb está con Margaret

-Alice no sé si pueda, sabes que tengo que volver a la oficina después del almuerzo

-Por favor Jasper, haz la excepción

-De acuerdo- dijo- pero me deberás algo

-Está bien- dije sonriendo- Gracias, te amo

-Te amo también- dijo y colgó el teléfono, yo simplemente suspiré y me senté a esperar

Cuando pasó el tiempo que tenía que esperar fui por los resultados y subí con el médico.

-Tienes anemia Alice- me dijo mirando los resultados- no comes bien, eso está mal no es bueno- me decía y siguió leyendo- todo lo demás está bastante bien, Alice si tienes anemia, seguramente existe alguna hemorragia interna, me gustaría hacerte en este momento algunas pruebas rápidas – decía el doctor – pero antes baja quiero que te hagan igual este estudio, después vuelve conmigo como a las 4 Alice, maso menos en 3 horas, cuando yo regrese de comer te atenderé de nuevo.

Tantos estudios de los que me hablaba me estaban volviendo loca, quería saber que era y obviamente esto no se puede saber de un día para otro, baje y me volvieron a sacar sangre. Al cabo de las 3 horas volví a subir y me dieron una bata y me pasaron a otra habitación, me tomaron la presión y la temperatura también, me dijo el doctor que haría una endoscopia, que cuando se trata de mujeres mayores de 35 puede ser algún problema con la matriz y me explico que quería revisarla, sin embargo cuando iba comenzar a hacer el estudio se dio cuenta de algo, y se detuvo, me asusté de inmediato, algo tenía yo.

-Ahora vuelvo Alice, iré por tus resultados- me dijo dejando todo donde estaba y mirándome seriamente.

Me tensé de inmediato, tenía mucho miedo. Cuando regresó el doctor se sentó frente a mí y abrió el sobre.

-Puedes sentarte Alice- me dijo cosa que yo obedecí de inmediato- Bien me lo suponía desde un principio, pero necesitábamos estudios porque no es usual que suceda- me puso más nerviosa – No tienes de que preocuparte querida

-¿Cómo dice? – Pregunté- Doctor, ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte aun nerviosa aunque me haya dicho que no me debía preocupar

-Sucede que no te tienes que preocupar, nada que en 9 meses no pueda solucionarse- me decía sonriente y yo quede en shock

-¿Perdón?- dije parpadeando muchas veces

-Está usted embarazada señora Whitlock, ¡Felicidades!- me dijo

-¿Qué'- pregunté- Per ¿Cómo? No puede ser posible, no- decía con mis ojos muy abiertos- no puedo estar embarazada

-Lo está, son todos los síntomas, me sorprende que usted con tres hijos no lo haya pensado antes

-Nunca había bajado de peso con un embarazo, y sigo menstruando, debe de haber alguna equivocación, no puedo estar embarazada si sigo menstruando, además no pudo haber pasado

-Si puedes seguir menstruando Alice, sucede, muy pocas veces pero sucede, y pues pasó, creo que no hace falta que te explique cómo- dijo

-Si lo sé, pero usamos protección y no puede ser posible

-Los preservativos no siempre funcionan- me dijo- Ahora hay que ver cómo está ese bebé, cuanto tiempo tienes y porqué sigues menstruando, pero eso tu ginecóloga te lo dirá

Me puse mi ropa y salí del consultorio, miré mi reloj y eran las 5:30 de la tarde llevaba un día en el hospital y seguiría ahí, de inmediato fui con la ginecóloga.

Estaba de tres meses, no me lo podía creer, ni siquiera lo había planeado, no quería un bebé a estas alturas de mi vida, tenía suficiente con tres hijos, no quería otro más, no estaba en mis planes. Me explicó que a veces uno sigue menstruando por memoria orgánica que eso era lo que me pasaba, reviso que el bebé estuviera bien, puesto que había tomado miles de medicamentos para los mareos y vómitos y dolor de cabeza, y afortunadamente todo estaba perfecto, según la doctora era un bebé saludable. Me hico un ultrasonido y lo i, y fue inevitable no emocionarme tendría otro bebé y las lágrimas se asomaron, no lloraba ni de felicidad ni de tristeza, simplemente pensé en que no era el mejor momento de mi vida como lidiaría con un bebe recién nacido y un niño que depende completamente de mí y de su padre.

-Muchas felicidades señora Whitlock, es una notica hermosa- me dijo cuándo me despedí la doctora, lo unico que hice fue asentir. Me dio vitaminas y mucho reposo, me dijo que por mi edad podría tener un aborto por lo que me sugirió un mes de reposo absoluto, me mandó con la nutrióloga por la anemia, me dijo que era porque lo poco que comía el bebé lo absorbía de ahí la anemia y haber bajado de peso. Pensaba en todo eso camino a casa. Cuando llegué entré a la casa con el sobre de ultrasonido en la mano, escuche las risas de mis hijos en la cocina y sonreí pero nadie podía ocultar mis llorosos ojos. Saludé y besé a todos, los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Jasper y Evan de que algo me pasaba, pero no preguntaron nada, después de la cena mandamos a los niños a dormir, arropamos a Caleb y Caroline y Jasper me llevó consigo a la cocina.

-No fuiste a ninguna junta verdad- me dijo viéndome fijamente, mientras yo negué con la cabeza y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Hoy me dije que hablaría contigo porque estamos muy distantes Alice ¿Qué sucede?

-Fui al médico- dije entre sollozos- me he sentido mal durante los últimos dos meses

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- preguntó

-Temía que fuera algo malo- decía llorando y sorbiendo la nariz- tenía miedo

-Pero yo estoy para apoyarte- me decía tomándome de las manos-¿Y has ido hoy sola?- simplemente asentí- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?- me preguntó preocupado, yo simplemente me sequé los ojos con las muñecas y le señale el sobre, Jasper lo tomó y abrió lentamente miradonme mientras yo seguía derramando lagrimas, cuando sacó lo que estaba dentro, su cara expresó confusión

-Esto es…- decía mirando

-Estoy embarazada- dije entre sollozos

-¿Pero, como?- preguntó- si nosotros, bueno pero siempre usamos protección

-Tengo tres meses- sucedió antes de que vinieran mis padres, en diciembre- dije dejando escapar un largo lloriqueó

-Hey- me dijo abrazándome- estoy feliz, tendremos otro hijo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿n te alegra tener otro como nosotros? – me decía tratando de alegrarme y solo asentí

-Jasper ¿Cómo vamos a poder con un bebé y Caleb?- le preguntaba- tenemos suficientes problemas para tener otro bebé- decía- ¿y si se enferma como Caleb? – pregunté entre llanto y muerta de miedo – Lo amo por ser nuestro pero tengo miedo, no sé si estemos preparados para un bebé de nuevo, ya estamos grandes aparte

-Cariño, las cosas pasan por algo y todo tiene un fin, talvez el cielo quería otro bebé para nosotros, nos las arreglaremos con el bebé y con Caleb, los niños ya están más grandes nos podrán ayudar, Alice no hay que perder la fé, todo estará bien, mientras estemos unidos podremos salir adelante los 6- me dijo tocando mi vientre

-Te amo- le dije sorbiendo mi nariz que parecía la de Rodolfo el reno

-Y yo te amo ti mi pequeña Alice- me dijo besando mi frente, dando inicio a otro capítulo de nuestras vidas, un nuevo bebé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos, tuve tiempo de actualizar y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste realmente, como les decía anteriormente ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a la historia, así que ya estamos llegando a su final. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan dejar un review de que les pareció. Gracias a todos los que desde el principio la siguen y no la han abandonado y darle una oportunidad.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**SALUDOS :D**


	12. Capítulo 12 Jaslice Whitlock

**Capítulo 12**

**JASPER POV**

-¿Enserio no puedo ir?- preguntaba Evan – Ethan y Bob irán y yo también quiero ir- se quejaba mi hijo de 14 años, mientras yo acomodaba mi saco frente al espejo – la mamá de Ethan nos va a llevar y nos regresa

-Ya te dije que no Evan- le dije moviendo mi corbata

-Pero papá, por favor, es la película del año y quiero ir al estreno- me rogaba

-No- contesté- ya te habíamos dicho que no, tu madre y yo saldremos y necesitamos que te quedes en casa

-Pero vendrá una niñera para estar al pendiente de mis hermanitos, no le pasará nada a Caleb, dormirá y cuando regresen seguirá durmiendo y todo estará bien, por favor papá- seguía rogando

-Evan ya habíamos hablado de esto, tu sabes de cuidados de tu hermanito, además saliste ayer por la tarde con Ethan y Dave- le dije- sabes que tu madre y yo siempre te damos permisos, pero por favor entiende Evan- le explicaba- además ni siquiera te llevas con Bob ¿Por qué quieres ir?- le preguntaba

-No siempre voy a cuidar a Caleb- decía ya molesto

-Yo lo se Evan, nunca te pedimos que lo hagas, hoy es la excepción y no te pedimos que lo cuides, solo que estés al pendiente

-No es justo- se quejó- Bob es el más popular de mi grado y sería fabuloso poder ir al cine con él, seriamos catalogados también como de los más populares

-Lo siento hijo, será para otra ocasión

-No es justo- dijo molesto – yo no cuidaré de Caleb, me quedaré en casa pero no lo haré- decía casi gritando

-Evan baja el volumen de tu voz, no quieres que te castigue y de verdad tengamos motivos para que no te dejemos salir en un mes

-Tú y mamá son injustos – dijo molesto y saliendo de la habitación

-Tu madre y yo no somos injustos, nunca te prohibimos nada, sólo te estamos pidiendo un favor– le dije observándolo subir las escaleras - ¡No seas grosero Evan!

-¡Pues no quiero hacer el favor!- dijo azotando la puerta de su habitación. Pase mi mano por mis cabellos y suspiré, Evan no solía comportarse de esa manera, me imagino las hormonas los traicionaban, estaba en la pubertad y ahora entendía a mi madre cuando me castigaba por semanas.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Alice bajando de la habitación de Caleb, lucía hermosa con un vestido azul eléctrico largo, con cuello V, ajustado de los senos y suelto debajo, lucía un enorme vientre de ya casi 9 meses.

-Está terco de que quiere salir, y ya le dije que no es posible, pero no entiende- dije- Te ves bien

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó haciendo una mueca- Luzco como una ballena azul

-Estás diciendo tonterías- dije besándola en la frente- luces muy bien – en los últimos días todo había estado muy tenso entre nosotros, no sabía la razón exacta, simplemente hace algunos días que no nos decíamos ningún cumplido

-Jasper- dijo suspirando- voy a explotar, no puedo lucir bien

-Claro que sí- me limité a decir, no era un vestido como los que solía usar Alice, pero se veía bastante bien

-Tengo los pies hinchados y nada me entra, con ningún embarazo anterior había estado así- me decía quejándose

-Cariño, es temporal tranquila- dije- Vamos ahora que se nos hará tarde- teníamos una cena de gala del buffet de abogados, la niñera estaba con Caroline en la habitación, sólo tendría que vigilarlos mientras dormían, no llegaríamos tarde.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, todos andaban de aquí para allá con copas de vino o champagne, se festejaban 25 años del despacho y de su gran prestigio.

-Escogieron una fecha pésima para la fiesta- decía Alice tomada de mi brazo

-Talvez escogiste mal la fecha para dar a luz- dije

-¿Escogí? – Preguntó indignada- Este bebé no se hizo sólo

-Si bueno- repuse- escogimos mal la fecha

-Jaz – me comenzó a decir- no creo aguantar mucho tiempo de pie- decía tocando su vientre- buscaré un lugar para sentarme ¿está bien?

-Claro querida- dije- te acompaño- le dije acompañándola hasta unos sofás cercanos, observe que se sentó y fui a buscarle algo de tomar, de inmediato Alice hizo platica con otra mujer, mi esposa tenía la habilidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo y poder conversar hasta con las rocas.

Los meses de embarazo de Alice parecieron pasar sumamente rápido, aun no concebíamos la idea de tener un bebé más con nosotros, aun no nos sentíamos preparados, talvez por eso estábamos distanciados o no sabía porque pero últimamente ni siquiera nos tocábamos un poco. La situación de Caleb cada día estaba peor y era inevitable pensar en que se nos podría ir en cualquier momento y también se nos hacía difícil pensar en cómo nos dividiríamos con un nuevo bebé.

Realmente yo me encontraba bastante estresado, toda la situación de mi familia me estaba volviendo impaciente y desesperado.

-¿Qué tal Jasper?- preguntó el odioso James llevando consigo una elegante seductora Victoria

-Hola James- dije estrechando su mano, el peor abogado del despacho y la jueza más corrupta

-He visto a tu esposa en los sillones de por allá- dijo señalando- ¿está embarazada? – me preguntó la cosa más estúpida porque hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la condición de Alice

-Si- me limité a decir

-¿No ya tienen 3 hijos?- preguntaba – Me imagino que fue un descuido, porque con la carga de un hijo con esclerosis y ya con 3 hijos, no querrían tener otro ¿o me equivoco?- preguntaba, ¿Quién preguntaba esas cosas? ¡Que le importaba!

-Si tenemos tres hijos, pero no pensamos que ninguno sea una carga- contesté sin siquiera contestar su pregunta- Con su permiso- dije educandamente y me di la media vuelta enfurecido a la barra, solo eso me faltaba yo ya no aguantaba todo esto.

Miré a Alice que seguía en los sillones, no me apetecía sentarme a escuchar pláticas de mujeres, por lo que me quedé aquí y pedí un tequila para distraerme un poco. Después de dos shots de tequila me sentía más relajado y quería otro pero decidí esperar un rato.

-Hola- me saludó una mujer rubia demasiado guapa, llevaba un vestido pegado que la hacía lucir todos sus atributos

-Hola- dije estúpidamente

-Me llamo Lucy, soy sobrina de la jueza Victoria – me dijo sentándose justo a un lado

-Un placer- dije estrechándole la mano cortésmente- Me llamo Jasper, uno de los abogados del despacho

-¿Tú eres Jasper?- me preguntó- Eres sumamente conocido como uno de los mejores abogados de todo Seattle, muchos te quieren como su abogado

-No es para tanto- dije modestamente

-Claro que sí- dijo - ¿Se te apetece algo?- preguntó- Dos tequilas por favor- ordenó en la barra, sin siquiera dejarme contestar

Lucy se veía al menos unos 5 años más joven que yo, pero eso parecía no importarle mucho porque no dejaba de hablar. Después de habernos tomados2 tequilas juntos, yo ya me sentía cimbrado por el alcohol, no acostumbraba tomar tanto, sin embargo Lucy pidió una cerveza para rematar y tengo que aceptar que después de la cerveza yo estaba fuera de mí. Estábamos platicando tan a gusto y riéndonos que no me acordaba de mucho en ese momento. Sentí que Lucy colocó su mano sobre mi muslo y que así seguimos platicando, sin embargo en mi mente la mano era de Alice y solo podía pensar en ella.

**ALICE POV**

Ya no me hallaba, me encantaban las fiestas y este tipo de ambientes, pero hoy me sentía muy cansada y ya no me aguantaba todo me cansaba, estar sentada, parada. Eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana, por lo que fui por Jasper, ya me quería ir necesitaba mi cama e intentar descansar. Lo encontré rápidamente en la barra platicando por lo que vi muy alegremente con otra mujer, no suelo ser celosa, pero me daba mala espina aquella rubia.

Cuando legue junto a ellos de lo primero que me percaté fue de la mano de la rubia sobre la de mi marido y las hormonas de mi embarazo comenzaron a actuar inmediatamente.

-Mi amor, ¿ya nos vamos?- le pregunté a Jasper

-¿Ya te quieres ir Ali?- me preguntó sonrojado y moviéndose de tal manera que Lucy tuvo que quitar su mano

-¿Estas borracho Jasper? – pregunté enfadada

-No- me dijo poniéndose de pie – si tomé pero no borracho

-Jasper ¿Cómo nos iremos? – pregunté molesta

-Yo puedo manejar- dijo

-¡No!- exclamé- es evidente que no- me di la media vuelta y fui por Peter, seguramente él nos podría ayudar.

Y así fue Peter nos llevó a casa, condujo nuestro auto y Charlotte lo fue a buscar a nuestra casa, eran excelentes amigos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió tomar?- pregunté molesta, en la puerta de la casa después de que se fueron Peter y Charlotte y evitando entrar para que los niños no fueran a escuchar

-Ya te dije que no estoy borracho Alice- me decía

-Jasper ¡mírate!- dije enfadada- En tus 5 sentidos no estás, además ¿Quién era esa mujer?- pregunté molesta - ¿Por qué tenía su mano en tu muslo?

-Alice no sé, de que estás hablando- dijo ruborizado por el alcohol

-Jasper no te hagas el tonto, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- decía exasperada

-Alice no te exaltes, no es bueno para el bebé

-¿Qué no me exalte? Jasper te importamos poco el bebé y yo después de lo de hoy- grité

-Por todos los cielos Alice, no pasó nada solo estábamos platicando

-¿Platicando? Y ¿tocándose? Y ¿borrachos?- decía

-¡Calmate Alice!

-No me quiero calmar Jasper- dije

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, si me emborraché fue porque todas estas situaciones ya me tienen cansado Alice, trabajo de 9 a 7, llego a la casa y hay que ir por Caroline o por Evan, o ayudar a Caleb con algo, tú ya no tienes tiempo para mí, y ahora viene un bebé ¿Qué haremos con un bebé Alice? Yo sé que te dije que lo podríamos lograr y todo eso pero seamos sinceros ¿podremos hacerlo? Caleb depende día y noche de nosotros y un bebé también lo hará, Dios Alice, estoy cansado de todo esto, no me dejas tocarte, no te abrazo, ¡nada!- decía histérico

-No te tengo que dejar para que lo hagas, eres mi esposo, ya no me dices ni siquiera que me veo bonita o algo así- dije al borde del llanto

-Siempre estás molesta- dijo- Alice necesito desestresarme, descansar de la rutina, de nuestra vida diaria, estoy cansado de lo que nos tocó vivir- dijo desahogándose

-Pues si quieres te puedes ir – le dije llorando

-No me refiero a eso Alice- me dijo

-¿A no? ¿Y a qué? – pregunté

-Pues yo- ni siquiera sabía que decir

-Vete si quieres Jasper

-Alice, escucha- decía

-Jasper me iré a dormir estoy muy cansada, haz lo que quieras- le dije- pero no te quiero conmigo en la habitación

Entré a la casa y luego a la habitación, cerré con seguro y me desmaquille, las lágrimas ahora no dejaban de caer de mis ojos y tenía un dolor punzante en la espalda baja. Me recosté de inmediato y seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté los niños ya no estaban, Jasper los había llevado al colegio, Caleb aun dormí y me dirigí a despertarlo.

**JASPER POV**

Tenía una resaca terrible, pero en definitiva no era por el alcohol, sino por la pelea con Alice, me sentía de la patada, estaba seguro que metí la pata hasta el fondo y que dije puras estupideces, ahora me tenía que concentrar en como reconciliarme con ella y lograr que me perdone.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde vi a Peter salir urgentemente del despacho sin avisar a nadie, me pareció extraña su forma de actuar pero no pregunté seguramente Charlotte lo necesitaba o surgió algún imprevisto. Salí en busca de los niños al colegio, Evan seguía molesto y Caroline no paraba de hablar, cuando llegué a la casa esperaba ver a Alice, pero para mi sorpresa ni ella ni Caleb estaban, cosa que se muy hizo muy raro. Les di de comer y comí con ellos, cuando terminamos le pedí a Evan que se quedará con su hermanita y esperaran a su mamá.

Al segundo que llegué al despacho mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasó Peter? ¿Todo bien?- pregunté después de verlo salir con tanta prisa

-Jasper, verás es algo delicado

-Dime, me asustas amigo- dije sin bajarme del auto

-Será mejor que vengas de inmediato al hospital

-¿Porqué? ¿Están bien Charlotte y las niñas? – pregunté

-Si ellas están bien- dijo nervioso- Mira, Alice me pidió que no te dijera por nada del mundo se que me odiara después, pero es necesario que tu sepas y que estés aquí- dijo

-Peter dime ahora- dije bastante serio al escuchar que se trataba de Alice

-Alice entró en trabajo de parto y el bebé no tardará en nacer, será mejor que te apresures, ella no quería que te enterarás, me suplicó que no te diga, no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes ayer Jasper- me decía, sin embargo cuando me dijo que Alice entró en labor de parto lo dejé de escuchar y sin pensarlo arranqué el auto y me dirigí al hospital colgándole la llamada.

Cuando llegué al hospital vi a Peter en la sala de espera algo nervioso.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunté

-Acaba de entrar al quirófano – me dijo nervioso

De inmediato corrí para que me dejaran entrar, no me perdería por nada el nacimiento de mi bebé y mucho menos no dejaría a Alice pasar sola todo esto. Afortunadamente los doctores me dejaron entrar, ninguno de mis hijos anteriores había sido cesárea, sin embargo por la edad de Alice parecía ser la opción más segura, sin mencionar que al parecer el bebé tenía enredado el cordón.

-Jasper- me dijo sorprendida- ¿Cómo es qué viniste? –

-Nada me impediría estar a tu lado en estos momentos- le dije besando su mano, ella me sonrío y asintió.

Sabía que Alice no me iba a perdonar tan fácil, sin embargo al parecer el bebé quería a sus papás unidos en todo momento.

-¡Felicidades, tienen una linda niña!- dijo el doctor acercando a nuestra hija para que la observáramos mientras lloraba con mucha potencia

-Una niña- dije en susurro, mientras Alice lloraba de alegría, habíamos querido que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebé, nos acabábamos de enterar, por eso tanta emoción.

Al salir del quirófano me dirigí con Peter que seguía sentado esperando y lucía nervioso, y en ese momento me acordé que tenía 3 hijos más.

-¡Fue niñaaa!- le dije a éter que me abrazó para felicitarme- ella y Alice están perfectas- dije casi llorando

-Qué alegría hermano, ¡Muchas felicidades!- me dijo

-Peter ¿Dónde está Caleb?- pregunté

-Se quedó con Charlotte y las niñas, está en buenas manos

Me puse de acuerdo con él para ir a buscar a los niños, él se ofreció de la mejor manera a apoyarnos a Alice y a mí. Llevaron a la bebé a los cuneros y no me despegué ni un momento de ellos hasta que la llevaron con Alice y entre con ellas.

-Es preciosa- me dijo Alice con la pequeña entre sus brazos- Eres idéntica a papá mi pequeña- la bebé tenía cabello rubio apenas visible y sus ojitos tenían un color azul cielo.

-Ali, yo sé que ayer metí la pata hasta el fondo y que no es el mejor momento para arreglar las cosas- comencé a decir

-Jasper- dijo mirándome- Calla, porfavor, es un momento precioso- decía- Ayer fue viejo hoy es un día nuevo, que quede en el pasado, talvez mucho de lo que dijiste fue verdad, pero veamos esto con otros ojos, esta pequeña ha llegado hoy a cambiarnos la vida, estemos o no preparados, llegó a recordarnos lo importante que es el amor y recordarme que para mí tú y estos 4 angelitos son mi vida entera Jasper, olvidemos lo de ayer por favor- me dijo ella mirándome fijamente

-Ali yo…- me quedé sin palabras tenía planeado pedirle disculpas de la manera más suplicante, pero a cambio de eso, lo unico que tengo que hacer es decirle si al amor- Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y que no sé qué sería de mí sin ti, no pude tomar una mejor decisión que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, si en algún momento te lastime, te pido de todo corazón me perdones, nunca fue intencional, tú y nuestros hijos son mi vida entera, los amo tal cuál son, y amo nuestra vida tan diferente a la de los demás, Mary Alice Cullen te amo más que el día en que te conocí y te seguirá amando cada vez más – le dije acercándome a ella y besando tiernamente su mano

-Yo te amo más mi caballero sureño- me dijo Alice

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos a esta pequeña?- pregunté obersandola dormir en los brazos de su madre

-Tiene que ser un nombre especial, nació en un momento especial, tiene que ser un nombre relacionado entre tú y yo, un nombre que nos recuerde nuestro amor- decía ella

Nos quedamos callados por un momento pensando en la mejor opción y fue entonces como al parecer los dos pensamos en lo mismo

-Jaslice- dijimos ambos mirando a la pequeña bebé

-¡Maaaaaami!- gritó Caroline entrando ocasionando que la bebé se remueva en brazos de Alice, detrás de nuestra hija entró Evan empujando la silla de Caleb, quién sonreía de lado.

Entonces comprendí, que son estos momentos los que compensan todos los problemas de la vida que uno tiene, no importa que tan malos sean, siempre habrá personas que harán que tu vida esté llena de luz. Mi familia lo era todo, tal cuál era, con la alegría de Alice, la terquedad de Evan, la enfermedad de Caleb, la energía de Caroline y ahora con la nueva integrante. Me di cuenta que hay momentos en los que nos podemos desviar, pero que lo que cuenta al final es encontrar el camino de regreso y solo hace falta volver a mirar para darte cuenta de lo afortunado que uno es con lo que tiene.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, en lo particular me gustó bastante, no se que opinan ustedes. Creo que en toda historia rosa siempre existen problemas de todo tipo, digo sé que Alice y Jasper enfrentan el problema de Caleb, pero como en toda pareja siempre en algún momento existen diferencias, pero lo importante es poder solucionarlo y llegar a un acuerdo :D**

**Espero que les guste tanto este capítulo como a mí :D**

**Dejen un REVIEW porfavor! C:**

**MUCHAAS SALUDOS A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	13. Capítulo 13 Cambios inesperados

**Capítulo 13**

**ALICE POV**

-Te lo digo Rosalie, es insoportable y odiosa- hablaba en voz baja- la única razón por la que sigue en mi casa, es porque en verdad es buena en su trabajo, digo sabe cómo tratar a la perfección a Caleb, pero en verdad que no la soporto, se le insinúa a Jasper siempre- dije entre dientes

_-Despídela Alice, habrá otra enfermera para Caleb- me contestó_

-He buscado enfermeras Rose, y ninguna cumple con mis expectativas – dije – Ella ha cuidado bien de Caleb hasta ahora ¡Como detesto aceptarlo! – dije lloriqueando

_-Entonces deja de quejarte_

-Pero mi esposo, no se da cuenta de sus insinuaciones- dije acomodando a la niña que lleva sobre mi cadera que se empezaba a impacientar

_-Jasper es bastante idiota Alice, lo sabes, pero te puedo asegurar que sigue tan enamorado de ti como el primer día que te conoció_

-Rosalie, nos peleamos todos los días por culpa de esa – baje el volumen- Él no acepta que ella le coquetea, dice que estoy paranoica y es uno de los motivos por los que no se ha ido de mi casa, porque él no deja que la despida

_-Alice deben de hablar tranquilamente, salgan a cenar solo ustedes, díganle a la enfermerita que cuide a los niños una noche_

-Es un insulto para ella, he tenido que contratar una niñera a parte para Caroline cuando salimos porque ella solo puede cuidar a Caleb, no es una nana- dije sentando a la niña en su sillita para cenar

_\- Que terrible mujer-me dijo- a mí ya me hubiera valido lo que diga Emmet y la sacaba de mi casa, dime ¿no está allá cerca para escuchar todo lo que me has dicho de ella?- preguntó_

-Que me escuche y sepa que la odio- dije

-¿A quién odias mami?- me pregunto Caroline que hacía mezcla para galletas en la cocina

-A nadie cielo- le dije sonriéndole a Caroline

_-Caroline te escuchó- dijo Rosalie _

-Sí, está haciendo galletas en la cocina- dije empezando a darle de cenar a Jaslice

_-Salúdala de mi parte, ¿los niños como se llevan con la enfermera? – preguntó_

-Para Evan es como si no existiera y Caroline pues ella siempre habla con todos- dije

-Mami, mami ¡mira!- decía Caroline llamándome

-En un momento cielo- le dije – Aunque la mujer esta, ignora siempre a mi hija, es como si no le hablara – Jaslice comenzó a llorar, no quería comer- Tienes que comer Jazzy – le dije a mi pequeña- Lo siento Rose

_-Descuida amiga- me dijo- te entiendo_

-Mi paciencia últimamente está por los suelos- dije – Shh, shh cariño- decía a Jaslice

-¡Mami, mami!- gritaba Caroline demandando atención

_-Tienes que relajarte Alice y hablarlo con Jasper, no es bueno para ti que te agobies tanto en la casa, también tienes tu trabajo- me decía_

-Ya ni siquiera voy seguido a la tienda, no me da tiempo- dije levantando a la niña y agitándola en mis brazos para que se tranquilice

_-Todo se soluciona hablando Alice, apuesto a que Jasper se la pasa todo el día trabajando también y tampoco tiene tanto tiempo para ustedes- me dijo_

-¡Maaaaaaami! – gritó Caroline, ocasionando que Jaslice llore más fuerte del susto

_-Alice, si quieres te marco más tarde- me dijo Rosalie escuchando tal griterío en mi casa_

-No espera un momento- dije colocando la bocina del teléfono sobre la mesa

-¡Caroline hija, estoy hablando con tu tía Rosalie!- la regañe ocasionando que ella también se ponga a llorar – Hija no llores, ahora veo que haces- le dije

-Disculpe señora Whitlock – apareció María por la puerta – Ya me necesito ir – dijo

-Si María, en un momento más te llevo- le dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello, la enfermera resultaba vivir al otro lado de la ciudad y habíamos acordado llevarla hasta su casa - ¿Todo en orden con Caleb?

-Si todo- dijo secamente- ya me necesito ir- dijo como una orden

-Lo siento, me tendrás que esperar unos minutos más- le dije dándome la vuelta y tomando el teléfono

-Discúlpame Rosalie, todo es un caos en la casa- dije casi al borde de la desesperación, Jaslice seguía llorando y Caroline simplemente me miraba molesta- te llamo más tarde – le dije sin siquiera dejarla despedirse, lancé un suspiro y respire lentamente. Evan entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- me preguntó observándome angustiada

-No hijo, vigila a Caleb por favor- le dije sacándolo de la cocina, solo necesitaba respirar y reincorporarme. Justo en ese momento entró Jasper a la casa, entro a la cocina y miró a su alrededor

-Hola Alice- me saludó secamente, ni siquiera le quise contestar

-¡Papáa!- Caroline corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Jaslice seguía siendo un mar de llanto

-Señor Whitlock, me necesito ir a mi casa, hace más de una hora le dije a su esposa y no me ha llevado- dijo la maldita enfermera a mi esposo, que únicamente me dedicó una mirada enojado

-No tiene más de una hora- dije en mi defensa – Jasper necesito ayuda con las niñas- le dije

-Iré a llevar a María- se limitó a contestar y alejando a Caroline de él

-Jasper- dije mirándolo salir de la casa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, Jaslice seguía llorando, Caroline veía a su papá subirse al auto con la enfermera y Evan apareció de nuevo en la cocina

-¿Mamá?- preguntó viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas

-Cariño no pasa nada- le dije sorbiendo mi nariz y limpiando mis ojos – llévate a tus hermanitas- le dije

Evan tomó en brazos a Jaslice que aún seguía haciendo pucheros y llamó a Caroline con él. Después de una hora Jasper aún no regresaba, por lo que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos

-Mamá, Caroline se ha ido a dormir y lleve a Jaslice a su cuna – me dijo Evan - ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó - ¿Te has peleado con papá?- preguntó mi intuitivo hijo de 15 años

-Está todo bien hijo – limpié mis ojos con mis manos- No hemos peleado, sólo se agotó mi paciencia- dije- Llevaré a dormir a Caleb, gracias por ayudarme cariño- dije besando su mejilla y saliendo de la cocina

**JASPER POV**

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, se me había ido el tiempo platicando con María, me la pasaba muy bien con ella, era una mujer muy amena, no sé porque Alice se empeñaba en pensar que me estaba seduciendo, desde antes de que naciera Jaslice las cosas entre nosotros eran difíciles, pero ahora Alice se estaba poniendo paranoica y reamente eso me sacaba de mis casillas, ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, los niños nos consumían, tal vez por eso me la pasaba muy bien con María. Cuando llegue a la casa la luz de la cocina aún estaba prendida, supuse que Alice había olvidado apagarla.

-¿Evan?- pregunté viendo a mi hijo sentado con una taza de café y el televisor prendido

-¿Dónde estabas papá?- me preguntó con sus enormes ojos verdes viéndome fijamente

-Fui a llevar a la enfermera- dije seriamente

-Tardaste mucho- me dijo

-No son asuntos que te incumban hijo, ya llegue, ya te puedes ir a dormir- le dije

-Mamá ha llorado toda la noche desde que te fuiste- me dijo muy seriamente- ella dice que no le pasa nada, pero yo sé que lloraba por ti – me explicaba ocasionando que me sienta mal

-Tu madre tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente- le dije

-Lo sé papá, y una de esas cosas en las que tanto piensa es en ti, piénsalo tú también, la has hecho llorar hasta quedarse dormida- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la cocina

Nunca pensé que alguna vez le tendría que dar explicaciones a mi propio hijo y tenía razón no había pensado ni un poco en mi esposa. Cuando entre a nuestra habitación ella dormía aún con la ropa del día y sus parpados estaban rojos e hinchados, comprobé que Evan tenía razón. Me acosté a su lado pensando en toda la situación hasta que me quede dormido.

Cuando me desperté Alice ya se había levantado, hacía el desayuno ya que olía a huevos y tostadas, cuando baje a desayunar para mi sorpresa María ya estaba ahí. Era domingo por lo que yo no trabajaba

-Buenos días señor Whitlock- me dijo junto a Caleb

-¿Vas a desayunar?- fue lo unico que me preguntó Alice

-Si- contesté

-María saldré con mi esposo esta mañana- comenzó a hablar Alice- te quedarás con Caleb, su comida está en el refrigerador, está toda marcada, tiene su nombre, no te vayas a confundir de comida, la otra es de Jaslice y tiene pasas, Caleb es alérgico a las pasas, fíjate bien de los nombres

-Claro que lo haré señora- le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, me percaté entonces de Alice, lucía hermosa con un vestido floreado y un maquillaje bastante ligero -¿A qué hora debe regresar?

-No lo sé- le contestó mi esposa secamente – Caleb mi amor, iré con tu papá y luego a la tienda ¿no hay problema porque te quedes tanto tiempo con María verdad?- le preguntó mi esposa a nuestro hijo

-No- dijo con dificultad, Caleb ya no podía formar oraciones, se limitaba a monosílabos fácil de pronunciar aparentemente, nuestro hijo se nos iba poco a poco

-Señor Whitlock, en la noche ¿cree usted poder llevarme de nuevo a mi casa a las ocho? – me preguntó ignorando a todos los que nos rodeaban

-Si claro- contesté frunciendo el ceño, miré a Evan quien me veía con desaprobación y Alice ni siquiera me volteó a ver simplemente le daba de comer a Jaslice.

Al terminar de desayunar me fui a arreglar para salir con Alice, mientras ella cambiaba a Jaslice y a Caleb. Evan se encargaría de su hermanita por la mañana. Ambos salimos y nos subimos al auto.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté

-A tomar un café claro- me dijo a pesar de que ya habíamos desayunado

-No te gusta dejar sola a Jaslice- le dije levantando las cejas- si vas después a la tienda me pude haber quedado con los niños, sabes que disfruto de ellos pues casi no los veo entre semana

-Prefería que estés alejado de la enfermera, mientras yo no estoy- me dijo seria

-Alice ¿de nuevo con lo mismo? – pregunté

-Tomemos un café- me repitió sin contestar mi pregunta

Llegamos a una cafetería vintage que tanto le gustaba a Alice, bajamos y ambos pedimos un capuccino para hablar tranquilamente

-Jasper no la soporto- me dijo – Tienes que creerme se te insinúa todos los días

-Alice tal vez tu supones cosas cariño- le dije

-No Jasper- me dijo- ¿no ves cómo me levanta falsos? Como ayer, a parte solo quiere que tú la lleves a todas partes o que tú estés en la casa o a ti se dirige para todo- me decía desesperada – Tengo miedo Jasper, sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación en el último año, pero tú y los niños son mi vida y me da miedo que ella se interponga entre nosotros- dijo con lagrimas

-Alice – dije susurrando - ¡Soy un estúpido!- le dije reflexionando todo lo que me decía Alice y era verdad

Hablamos un buen rato de nosotros y nuestra relación, nunca nos habíamos tomado la molestia de hablar de nuestros problemas y al parecer era la mejor opción que debimos hacer hace mucho

-No la podemos despedir sólo así- le dije – Necesitamos algún motivo de verdad Ali – le explicaba – esperemos unos días más y tomaremos la decisión

-Si- me dijo ella suspirando – Esta bien

Después del café nos dirigimos a la tienda, disfrutaba mucho poder ver todo lo que hacía mi esposa con su pasión, el diseño, la tienda cada año cambiaba y cada vez era más bonita, conocía todo los diseños Caroline y Jaslice vestían todos. Entonces la vi riendo y acomodando unos lindos vestidos, Alice es tan bella con sus 38 años de edad era como si los años le sentaran mejor cada vez más, y me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que habíamos desperdiciado por mi culpa y por tonterías. El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso Evan? – contesté

-Mamá no me contesta- sonaba desesperado – Papá no sabemos que hacer – me decía angustiado

-Evan ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté exigiendo saber, su tono de voz me preocupaba

-María llamó a la ambulancia, pero papá tengo miedo que no lleguen a tiempo, la enfermera intenta que todo esté bien – me decía

-¡Evan! Dime que paso- le exigí

-Caleb papá, no sé qué le pasa- dijo preocupado

-Comunícame con María- le pedí - ¿Qué sucedió? – le exigí saber al tenerla en el teléfono

-El niño comenzó a desesperarse primero y deduje que algo estaba mal y a los pocos minutos comenzó a toser, decidí llamar una ambulancia en ese momento y justo después respirar ser volvió difícil para él, es como si se estuviera ahogando- me explicaba con calma que yo no comprendía- Ha llegado la ambulancia, señor Whitlock será mejor que nos vea en el hospital

-Vamos en camino- contesté y colgué de inmediato, Alice me veía preocupada, le dije que teníamos que ir y que tratara de estar calmada.

Cuando llegamos al hospital mi esposa estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Se supone que tú debías cuidarlo- le gritó a María – ¡No debía pasarle nada! – le echaba la culpa a María

-Señora yo no hice nada – dijo

-Ese es el problema que lo tenías que hacer todo por él- decía Alice desesperada- ese era tu trabajo

-No estaba en mis manos

-¿Y en manos de quién?- gritó Alice

-Cariño ven aquí, todo estará bien- dije abrazando a Alice que estaba completamente fuera de sí. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que podríamos perder a nuestro hijo ahora, pero teníamos que ser fuertes. Esperamos una hora a que el médico saliera, mientras llenamos algunos papeles y le hablamos a Evan

-Familiares de Caleb Whitlock- llamó el médico y nos pusimos de pie de inmediato, y lo seguimos hasta una pequeña oficina- Bien señores su hijo tiene esclerosis amiotrófica lateral ¿cierto?- preguntó y ambos asentimos- Bien eso empeora el cuadro, miren, tuvo un cierre de las vías respiratorias, lo cual para la condición del niño es muy grave porque sólo aceleramos la enfermedad, en estos momentos el niño está entubado y lo hemos estabilizado afortunadamente, sin embargo lamento informarles que hay una gran probabilidad que al quitarle el tubo él no pueda respirar por si sólo

-¿Quiere decir que…- no pude terminar de preguntar, no quería que mi hijo muriera, Alice simplemente escuchaba y apretaba mi mano tan fuerte como podía

-No precisamente- contestó deduciendo por donde iba mi pregunta- Hay dos opciones, una es un respirador artificial pero eso es tener a su hijo postrado en cama de por vida, la otra opción es una traqueostomía, le permitirá tener la vida que tiene ahora pero ya no podrá hablar más

Ambos aceptamos la segunda opción pensando en que de esa manera Caleb podría tener una mejor calidad de vida.

-Doctor- Alice habló por fin- ¿algo pudo haber ocasionado el cierre de vías respiratorias?

-Muy probablemente una alegría ¿es alérgico el niño a algo? – preguntó

-A las pasas- contestó Alice

-Muy probablemente eso le ocurrió, sería muy bueno que verificaran que comió el niño antes de llegar aquí

Cuando salimos de hablar con el doctor Alice llamó a sus padres y yo me fui a sentar a los sillones

-¿Cómo está el niño?- preguntó María

-Mal- le contesté

-Lo siento mucho- dijo- Después de que le di de comer se comenzó a sentir mal- me dijo

-¿Qué le diste de comer María?- pregunté intrigado

-Su comida, el tazón que estaba marcado con su nombre- me contestó

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí Alice nunca se equivocaría llega a revisar hasta 3 veces las etiquetas para que no vaya a haber ningún error, y luego todo cobro sentido.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Es una pena que se pelee con su esposa- decía María- ¿Nunca ha pensado en divorciarse o separarse por un tiempo?_

_-Nunca y no es algo que esté en mis planes- contesté – Pero he de admitir que en ocasiones llego a pensar que sigo con ella por los niños_

_-El problema de Caleb es una situación difícil ¿cierto? Preguntó_

_-Más de lo que te imaginas _

_-¡Vaya! Es un padre muy sensible y entregado- dijo_

_-Me gusta pensar que los soy, haría todo por ellos y nunca permitiría que les hicieran daño, si alguien les hiciera daño sería capaz de cualquier cosa incluso si fuera mi familia- dije_

**_FIN FLASBACK_**

María estaba detrás de esto

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza**


	14. Capitulo 14 Caroline Whitlock

**Capítulo 14**

**ALICE POV**

Este año había resultado ser de lo más difícil, el hecho de que Caleb no hablara, más al principio pareció muy difícil, aún lo sigue siendo y no por el hecho de no saber cómo comunicarnos con él, sino porque es difícil ya no escuchar su voz, Caleb se había apagado ya no era tan optimista como siempre, eso se nos hacía muy difícil, todo este años nos acostumbramos y aprendimos a comunicarnos con él de diferentes maneras, preguntas de si y no eran nuestras preferidas y contestarlas con uno o dos parpadeos.

Pocas veces salíamos todos en familia un sábado por la tarde, Evan ya tenía 16 años y prefería salir con sus amigos o con una linda muchacha llamada Mackenzie, Caroline solía tener competencias de baile los fines de semana, mi pequeña ya tenía 9 años. Sin embargo esta tarde todo fue diferente, Caroline no tuvo competencia y Jasper decidió invitarnos al cine, Evan accedió, le gustaba pasar tiempo en familia. Caminábamos por la plaza Caroline daba saltitos junto a mí, yo empujaba la silla de Caleb, Evan caminaba junto a su padre y Jasper junto a mí con una ya dormida Jaslice.

Entramos a un pequeño establecimiento de la plaza donde vendían hamburguesas, todos moríamos de hambre y aquel lugar le encantaba a Caroline, pedimos algo de comer y nos quedamos platicando hasta que sirvieron la cena. Observé a Caleb mirando las hamburguesas sin poder mover o decir nada, aun no le habían retirado la traqueotomía, por lo que Caleb tenía un botón gástrico por el que le suministrábamos alimento.

-La siguiente semana tengo competencia mamá- dijo Caroline mordiendo su hamburguesa- quiero que papá me acompañe- terminó de decirnos a los dos

-Cariño sabes que a tu instructora no le gusta que mamá no vaya- le informaba Jasper- además no puedo entrar contigo a los camerinos

-La instructora Jade lo entenderá- decía con un puchero- las demás madres me ayudarán y podrás estar cuando terminemos después de cada baile y verme en el público y después de la premiación- le explicaba a su padre- el padre de Jennifer y de Sandra han ido varias veces cuando su madre no puede, di que sí papá ¿Si?

-No lo sé Caroline, lo hablaré con tu madre- le contesto Jasper dándole papas fritas a Jaslice

-Mamá dirá que sí- Caroline dijo volteando a verme- ¿Verdad mamá?

-Ya te dijo papá cielo- dije ocasionando que Caroline bufara

-¿Qué bailarás la próxima semana?- preguntó su padre

-Un solo lírico y grupal de jazz- dijo emocionada dando saltitos

-Hace mucho que no te veo bailar, creo que iré al concurso- dijo Evan a su hermanita

-¡Siiii!- gritó emocionada y se levantó para abrazarlo

Jasper utilizaba normalmente los sábados de competencia para dedicárselos a Caleb, ellos dos nada más, en ocasiones Evan salía con ellos pero generalmente solo Jasper y Caleb.

Cuando llegamos a la casa llevamos a la cama a Jaslice y Caleb, Evan entró a su habitación y preparó para dormir, Caroline hizo lo mismo que su hermano y se sentó en su cama esperando a que yo entrara.

-Mami- me llamó mi hija cuando entre a desearle buenas noches- ¿Podrías cepillar mi cabello?- me preguntó extendiendo el cepillo

-Claro dulzura- le dije sentándome tras ella y tomando el cepillo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me cepillabas antes de dormir- me decía tomando su león en sus manos

-Lo sé tesoro- dije con pesar- Mamá a veces solo quiere dormir al llegar la noche

-Extrañaba que lo hicieras- dijo – Creo que lo deberías volver a hacer

-Si yo también pienso que debería volver a hacerlo- contesté

-Porque si esperas más yo creceré más y ya no querré que lo hagas- me explicaba- aunque Jaslice crecerá y lo podrás hacer con ella- me decía con tristeza

-¡Oh cariño! Dije dejando de cepillarla

-Es sólo que sé que Caleb necesita mucha atención y me encanta ayudar a cuidarlo mamá – me decía y tenía razón, Caroline tiene una relación muy estrecha con Caleb – y Jaslice está chiquita- seguía explicando- sólo a veces ya no tienes tiempo para mí – terminó de decir sin romperse, bastante seria para mi sorpresa

-Caroline, sabes que no es a propósito hijita, tus hermanos exigen atención- le explicaba volteándola para que me mire- Nada en este mundo es más importante para mí que tú y tus hermanos tesoro, hago todo lo posible por estar siempre con ustedes cariño – intentaba disculparme pero muy dentro de mí, yo sabía que mi hija tenía algo de razón, tanto Jasper como yo solíamos enfocarnos primeramente en Caleb y Jaslice, sé que yo asistió con Caroline a todas sus competencias y la llevo a sus clases, pero sé que mi hija no se refiere a ese tipo de cosas, se refiere a los pequeños momentos como ahora en los que yo le cepillaba el cabello o cocinamos juntas o simplemente cuando me sentaba junto a ella para velar sus sueños - ¡Mi pequeña!- le dije abrazándola- Te amo mucho, discúlpame si alguna te vez de hice sentir así, aún sigo descubriendo y aprendiendo como ser mamá, es difícil cariño, doy lo mejor de mí y hay ocasiones en las que siento que no sé cómo tratar la situación de tu hermano- le explicaba- Te prometo retomar nuestros momentos

-Te amo mamá- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-Muy bien, pues ahora a dormir princesa- dije metiéndola debajo de las sábanas- Que tengas dulces sueños- dije dándole un beso en la frente

-Descansa mamá- me dijo- No olvide hablar con papá de lo del sábado- me dijo ocasionando una sonrisa

-Si pequeña, yo hablo con papá- le dije apagando la luz y saliendo de su habitación

Suspiré y me dirigí a la recamara, Jasper ya estaba acostado mirando el televisor, una película, mi esposo no era aficionado a los deportes.

-Hablo Edward- me dijo cuando entré a la habitación

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté mientras me cambiaba de ropa

-Sí, solo habló para saludar y preguntar como estábamos, también para invitarnos a la cena de despedida de Reneesme – me decía mi esposo mientras me veía cambiarme- Dentro de 3 semanas se va a la universidad

-¿Se va?- pregunté – ¿No estudiará aquí en Seattle?- Rosemmet llevaba dos años fuera de casa, estudiaba aquí en Seattle la universidad, por lo que nosotros la solíamos ver, pensé que Reneesme estudiaría también aquí

-Dice tu hermano que prefería Washington

-¡Vaya!, esa niña aspira grandes cosas- dije y me quede callada por un momento, pensando cuando Evan tuviera que escoger, mi pequeño también se iría de la casa

-Tranquila, Evan todavía tiene 2 años más hasta escoger- me dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

-Si lo sé- dije ya en la cama- Caroline me dijo que hable contigo de lo del sábado

-Alice, sabes que no me dejaran entrar con ella a los camerinos y necesita de ti

-Lo sé- dije y era cierto- Yo iré con ella, le explicaré que tuviste algo de trabajo

-Iremos a verla bailar- me dijo sonriente- ya que Evan quiere ir, pues saldré con los muchachos antes y luego iremos

-Me parece fabuloso- le dije acomodándome para dormir- Buenas noches amor- le dije depositando un beso en sus labios

-Buenas noches Ali- me dijo antes de que yo me quedara profundamente dormida.

**JASPER POV**

La semana pasó muy rápido, era sábado por la mañana y me encontraba con Caroline en la puerta del hotel donde sería el concurso, mi hija miraba por todas partes esperando a sus compañeras y a sus instructoras, veíamos desfilar a muchas niñas entrar y salir del lugar. Después de esperar 10 minutos comenzaron a llegar sus compañeras, conocía a las madres de las niñas de cumpleaños y eso, pero no me llevaba con ellas como Alice, justo 5 minutos después llegó la instructora Jade con dos maestras más que yo desconocía.

-Disculpe profesora Jade, ¿le informó Alice?- le pregunté en cuanto llegó

-Si por supuesto- me dijo preocupada- ¿Está todo bien?

-Al parecer sí, comenzaba apenas la infección, por lo que ya está bien, pasó la noche en observación pero dentro de un rato le darán de alta

-Espero se recupere pronto- me dijo- Bien, al término de los bailes de la niña lo esperamos en el camerino

-Si, por supuesto- dije- Brianna se hará responsable de ella- le dijo mencionando que la madre de la mejor amiga de mi hija la ayudaría con vestuario y todo eso

-Perfecto- me dijo

Observé que entraron y suspiré, se supone que iría con Caleb y Evan a los bolos y luego iríamos a ver a Caroline, pero el destino tenía planeado otras cosas. Ayer por la tarde Caleb comenzó a tener fiebre que no le baje durante horas, por lo que tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital y se quedó en observación toda la noche, tenía una fuerte infección en la garganta que si no era cuidada podía tener terribles consecuencias por su condición, Jaslice por su parte también tenía fiebre, su hermano la había contagiado, teníamos a dos enfermos en casa. Alice se quedó en el hospital, tenía con ella a la pequeña Jaslice y Evan se quedó en casa, ayudaría a su madre con sus hermanitos.

-¡Papá!- dijo Caroline llegando hasta mí- ¿Si vendrán mamá y mis hermanos verdad? – preguntó

-Lo intentaran cariño, pero recuerda que tus hermanos están enfermos

-Lo sé- dijo sonriente- Espero si puedan venir- y se echó a correr de nuevo

**CAROLINE POV**

Ya estaba lista para el concurso, había ensayado y lucia bonita con mí traje, pensaba mucho en mi hermano Caleb, no me gustaba que se enfermara, me daba mucho miedo, en verdad espero que esté aquí, voy a bailar para él. Estaba esperando mi turno detrás de bambalinas.

-Hola Caroline- me dijo una niña que conocía muy bien y que me caía mal

-Hola Lazy- le dije de mala gana y la mire de arriba abajo, llevaba un traje muy bonito

-¿Vas a competir?- me preguntó con aires de pavorreal y clavando sus ojos azules fijamente en los míos

-Sí, ¿tú también?- pregunté

-Por supuesto- me contestó – Vino toda mi familia a verme- me dijo la rubia

-Genial- le dije tratando de ignorarla

-Mira Caroline, ellas son Lana y Cecil- me presentó a dos niñas- también competirán contra ti- Niñas ella es la Caroline, la que tiene un hermano que se va a morir

-Mi hermano no se va a morir- dije molesta

-Eso no es lo que dice mi mamá- dijo Lazy – Mamá dice que un niño así es mejor que muera para que deje de sufrir

-Caleb no está sufriendo- dije mientras mis compañeras se acercaban a mi

-¿Y por qué no vino tu mamá? ¿No tu hermano está en el hospital?- preguntó

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurré

-Mi madre es enfermera y me lo dijo, tu hermano estaba muy mal y seguramente no vendrá tu mamá a verte hoy- me decía –Tu mamá se ocupa más de tu hermano que de ti, no tiene tiempo para ti- seguía diciéndome con saña, mis ojos estaban cristalinos y yo estaba muy molesta- En fin, no te preocupes pronto tu hermano deja de existir y tendrás de nuevo atención

-¡Cállate!- le dije llorando

-Suerte Caroline- me dijo y se comenzó a reír con sus compañeras, mientras yo estaba muy molesta

-No les hagas caso Caroline- me dijo Brianna – Lo hizo a propósito para desconcentrarte, ella quiere ganar

-Mi hermano no se va a morir Brianna – le dije con lagrimas

-Lo sé- me dijo mi amiga- respira y concéntrate que les tienes que ganar

Me sequé mis lágrimas y esperé dos números más para mi turno. Cuando salí al escenario me ardieron mis ojos con la luz, decidí dar lo mejor de mí y comencé a bailar, hubo un momento en el que me percaté del público y vi a papá, pero no a mamá ni a mis hermanos y de nuevo las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, provocando que al dar una voltereta me cayera sobre mi espalda, escuché que todos dijeron ¡Ohh!, yo simplemente me quede ahí y comencé a llorar.

-Cariño, todo estará bien- me decía papá

-¡Me duele papi!- dije llorando

-Lo sé pequeña- me decía pasando su mano por su cabello, los paramédicos del lugar me revisaban

-La niña está bien, solo es el golpe del momento y el susto, de todos modos llévela por una radiografía para corroborar todo- le dijeron a mi papá

-Claro- contestó

Mi profesora se acercó y le dijo a papá que mejor no bailará el siguiente y que me lleve al médico, yo simplemente seguía llorando. Salimos del lugar, papá me llevaba en sus brazos, nos dirigimos al médico, para después poder ir a casa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mamá cuando entramos y yo seguía en los brazos de papá llorando – Cariño – me decía mamá acercándose a mí- ¿Por qué lloras hija?

JASPER POV

-Se cayó- le susurré a Alice- Ya la llevé al médico está bien, es el golpe y el susto- dijimos encaminándonos a su habitación -¿Cómo está Caleb?

-Está bien- dijo Alice- no tiene temperatura y le dieron medicamento para la infección, está en su habitación

-¡Quiero ir con él!- dijo Caroline

Caroline se bajó de mis brazos y fue directo a la habitación de su hermano, se detuvo en la puerta y luego corrió a lo que yo supuse a la cama, cuando nos asomamos, mi hija estaba acurrucada abrazando a su hermano y seguía llorando, Alice y yo observábamos la escena extrañados, decidimos dejarla y que hablaríamos con ella después de la competencia. Después de un rato nos volvimos a asomar y ambos estaban dormidos, Alice se acercó y los cubrió con una manta.

-Nunca se cae- me decía Alice

-Siempre hay una primera vez – le dije a mi esposa mientras le daba su cena a Jaslice

-Sí, pero su reacción es extraña Jasper, la conozco muy bien- me dijo sirviendo las tazas de café

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con la conversación que tuvieron hace una semana?- le pregunté

-No sé- me dijo seria y tomando asiento en la mesa – Mañana por la mañana hablaré con ella y le preguntaré

-Tranquila Ali, está bien, Caroline es una niña fuerte y centrada- le dije tomando a Jaslice de su silla y dándole su jugo

-Es una niña muy madura para su edad- me dijo sonriéndome a mí y a la pequeña que tenía en brazos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo otro capítulo, perdon por la demora, la inspiración se va y regresa por momentos, mas vale tarde que nunca, no me gusta dejar historias incompletas y siento que tengo poraqui unas muy abandonadas, espero pronto terminarlas. Espero les guste este capítulo está enfocado a Caroline, ya previamente hubo un capitulo de Evan, los niños también reflejan de diferentes maneras la situación de su hermano. Me gustaría poder leer sus comentarios :D los espero en verdad!**

**Les deseo un lindo jueves**

**Saludos a todos**

**GRACIAS POR LEER C:**


End file.
